Recommencement
by coincidence
Summary: Quand un simple instant peut remplacer la mort par la vie
1. Chapter 1

Après de nombreuses lectures ici, finalement je me lance pour écrire. En commencant par une scène qui veut vivre à tout prix et qui me hante depuis un bon moment pour que je céde et que je l'écrive.

Bien évidemment les personnages ne sont pas de moi, même s'il en viendra peut etre de nouveaux par la suite.

J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour eviter les fautes, d'orthographe ou de grammaire, mais ce n'est pas toujours simple aussi j'espère que vous me pardonnerez si vous en trouvez.

J'espère que cette idée n'a pas déja été traitée. Je ne l'ai pas vue dans les nombreux textes que j'ai lu mais ... On ne sais jamais. Si malheureusement c'était le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire afin que je modifie ou retire ce qui appartiens à quelqu'un d'autre.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

- Je t'en prie Hermione, personne d'autre ne voudra le faire et il ne le mérite pas.

- Mais... Et toi ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas y aller ? Bafouilla t'elle, visiblement choquée par la demande de son ami. »

Désignant d'un geste les gens assemblés dans la grande salle, qui n'attendaient apparemment qu'une occasion pour revenir vers lui, il tenta de s'expliquer.

- Si je quitte Poudlard je suis sûr que certains me suivront. Et ils n'approuveront pas ce que je veux faire. Du moins pas avant de comprendre tout ce qu'il à fait pour nous. Et ils ne nous laisseront pas le temps d'expliquer.

Son silence parla pour elle et elle finit par tendre la main vers la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, résignée mais malheureuse. Même son étreinte amicale ne put la réconforter et elle resta un moment assise sur le banc dans la grande salle, serrant contre elle la cape, et la carte du maraudeur qu'il lui avait confié en même temps. Finalement, ravalant ses larmes, elle se glissa discrètement sous la cape et se faufila à l'extérieur du château.

Et les yeux rivés au sol, traînant des pieds, elle avance lentement sur la route qui mène à la cabane hurlante en se remémorant la fin de la discussion qu'elle vient d'avoir avec Harry.

La cabane hurlante se dressa devant elle, et elle la contempla un moment en laissant enfin couler ses larmes. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire mais elle avait promis. Elle allait faire disparaître le corps de Rogue le temps qu'Harry explique la situation à tout le monde. Le temps d'expliquer qu'il a le droit d'avoir les mêmes funérailles que les autres. Elle observa la bâtisse une dernière fois, inspirant profondément en cherchant au fond d'elle le courage des Gryffondors, et s'avança lentement.

Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour pénétrer dans la cabane et rejoindre la pièce où il était mort. Mais même en se souvenant de ce qui s'est passé, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur le seuil pour l'observer. Le sang s'est assombri, se fondant maintenant dans la noirceur de sa robe. Ses yeux noirs, eux sont restés ouverts, et l'espace d'un instant elle eut l'impression qu'il l'observait.

Plus qu'un instant d'ailleurs puisque la sensation dura. Et de façon surprenante elle sentit un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Triste, salé des larmes qu'elle ne put retenir, mais un sourire quand même.

- Cessez de me fixer ainsi Miss je sais tout ! 10 points de moins pour Griffondor !

Les mots sortis de sa bouche la firent sursauter et elle mit précipitamment les mains sur son visage pour tenter de se reprendre.

« Oh Merlin je deviens folle. » Gémit t'elle intérieurement.

Elle ne voulait pas être irrespectueuse, surtout envers un mort, mais il lui a semblé tellement vivant... Tellement Rogue... que les mots étaient venus tout seuls.

- Je dois le faire ou personne d'autre ne le fera. Reprends-toi Hermione, et dépêche-toi : plus vite commencé, plus vite fini ! Murmura t'elle derrière ses mains avant de respirer profondément deux ou 3 fois.

Ses mains glissèrent de son visage et elle s'approcha lentement de son ancien professeur de potions. S'accroupissant près de lui, elle réfléchit à la meilleure façon de procéder avant de prendre sa décision. Son regard ressemblait trop à celui qu'il avait en cours, et elle préféra commencer par le bas. Rassemblant les pans de sa robe elle couvrit ses jambes convenablement après les avoir réunies puis souleva l'un de ses bras pour poser délicatement sa main sur sa poitrine. N'osant se pencher au-dessus de son corps elle se releva pour le contourner et s'occuper de l'autre bras avant de se tourner vers son visage.

L'impression qu'il est toujours là ne la quitta pas et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il n'était pas plus pâle que d'habitude. Et son regard n'était pas moins noir et dur. Les seules choses qui manquaient étaient sa voix et ses sarcasmes.

« Même son expression méprisante semble être la » pensa t'elle en frissonnant. Les mains glacées, elle ferma les yeux un instant pour rassembler sa volonté, et se pencha vers son visage. Bien que sachant ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir l'accomplir. Finalement, les doigts tremblants, elle frôla son visage, en gardant à l'esprit qu'elle devait lui fermer les yeux. Et sa concentration était telle qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir à la sensation : sa peau était tiède !

Elle recula brusquement sa main, la serrant contre elle et les yeux écarquillés elle dévisagea l'homme allongé devant elle, se demandant si elle avait des hallucinations, ou si elle devenait réellement folle.

Ses pensées s'enchaînèrent follement, diverses hypothèses se présentèrent à elle, toutes plus illogiques les unes que les autres, créant une confusion plus grande encore, et sans y réfléchir elle se pencha de nouveau vers Rogue et plongea son regard dans ses yeux noirs.

« Miss Granger... aidez-moi »

Ces quatre mots résonnèrent douloureusement dans sa tête tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de la réalité : ils n'étaient pas d'elle. Et même si la pensée était faible elle ne pouvait douter de son auteur.

Le bruit de son inspiration résonna bruyamment dans la pièce, la faisant sursauter, lorsqu'elle recommença à respirer après avoir inconsciemment retenu son souffle.

- Professeur Rogue ? Mais... Mais... J'ai vu votre portrait dans le bureau du directeur... Seuls les directeurs morts y ont leur tableau...

Sa voix s'éteignit progressivement en réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Sa panique ne s'était pas envolée mais en entendant sa propre voix elle essaya de se reprendre. S'il était réellement en vie il lui fallait des soins de toute urgence. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le ramener à Poudlard. Tout en cherchant désespérément une solution elle frôla le cou de son professeur, cherchant une confirmation. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit un battement faible et désordonné : il était bien en vie. Et même si cela ne facilitait rien, bien au contraire d'ailleurs, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée. Les questions et les explications viendraient plus tard.

Son instinct prit le dessus et même si ses gestes suivants furent tremblants elle lui prodigua les premiers soins, couvrant d'un bout de tissu déchiré la plaie de son cou, l'examinant rapidement pour déceler d'autres blessures.

L'inspection finie elle s'immobilisa, essayant d'ordonner ses pensées. Elle savait ou elle voulait l'emmener. Elle savait également comment elle pourrait essayer de le soigner. Son seul problème étant pour le déplacer. Une hésitation, un soupir, et elle se redressa lentement.

- Kreattur !

Elle n'était pas sûre que l'elfe de maison répondrait à son appel mais elle l'espérait après le temps passé au QG de l'ordre. Le craquement qui résonna dans la pièce balaya ses dernières craintes. L'elfe qui s'inclinait devant elle aurait sûrement la solution à son problème puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le mêler à cela.

- Miss Hermione... Kreattur est content de voir que Miss Hermione est en vie Miss ! Est-ce que Kreattur peut faire quelque chose pour vous Miss ?

Le petit elfe coassa devant elle en s'inclinant de nouveau, apparemment ravi de la revoir après tout ce temps.

- Bonjour Kreattur, commença Hermione en lui souriant, oui tu peux m'aider. J'ai besoin... Il me faudrait... Elle s'interrompit, cherchant comment formuler cela avant de reprendre plus lentement. J'aurai besoin de l'aide d'un elfe de maison, mais ça ne peut pas être toi malheureusement, ajouta t'elle alors qu'il la regardait les yeux brillants. Il faut que cet elfe puisse rester avec moi un moment en fait. Crois-tu qu'un des elfes de Poudlard accepterait de m'aider ?

- Winky le peut Miss Hermione. Winky est un elfe libre et elle n'aime pas ne pas avoir de maître Miss. Miss Hermione pourrait être la maîtresse de Winky !

« Maîtresse d'un elfe... Merlin ! Kreattur espèce d'idiot... » Ses yeux se reportèrent sur l'homme allongé sur le sol et elle ravala ses objections. Elle n'avait pas le choix à cet instant. Et elle pourrait toujours en parler ensuite à Winky. « Merlin aidez-moi... » Les implications de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire la submergèrent et elle s'empressa de repousser ces pensées.

- D'accord va pour Winky. Peux-tu me l'amener Kreattur s'il te plait ?

Le craquement résonna à nouveau et elle profita de ce moment pour vérifier le pouls du professeur Rogue. La brusque apparition des deux elfes la fit sursauter alors qu'elle se redressait et elle fit un mouvement pour prendre sa baguette avant de réaliser.

Kreattur se tenait devant elle, le médaillon de Regulus brillant sur sa poitrine, et poussait Winky en avant.

- Kreattur a trouvé une maîtresse pour Winky. Miss Hermione veut bien être la maîtresse de Winky. Kreattur a trouvé Winky Miss ! Ajouta t'il en s'inclinant devant elle.

Toujours vêtue de sa jupe et de son corsage bleu Winky la regarda d'un air incrédule avant de s'incliner à son tour.

- Maîtresse ! Winky est à votre service Maîtresse.

Hermione se concentra pour persévérer dans cette voie, et soupira doucement avant de se pencher vers les deux elfes.

- Merci Kreattur tu peux retourner à Poudlard. Mais ne dit rien à personne s'il te plaît.

Les yeux fixés sur la petite elfe, elle n'écouta pas la réponse de Kreattur, attendant juste qu'il disparaisse pour reprendre la parole.

- Winky j'ai besoin de toi, et je suis prête à t'embaucher si tu veux pour que tu puisses m'aider. Tu es d'accord ?

- Winky est d'accord Maîtresse. Winky fera tout ce que veut sa maîtresse. Winky est une bonne elfe de maison Maîtresse.

- Ne m'appelle pas Maîtresse, s'il te plait Winky, mais Hermione, la reprit immédiatement la jeune femme avant de se redresser pour prendre la main de Rogue.

- Oui Miss Hermione.

La réponse de Winky lui fit lever les yeux au ciel une seconde mais elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas réagit. Il y avait bien plus important dans l'immédiat. Serrant doucement la main de Rogue elle expliqua à l'elfe ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

- Winky il faut que tu nous emmènes au 12, square Grimmaurd. Si possible dans la chambre que j'occupais auparavant. Tu peux le faire ?

- Oui Miss, Winky emmène Miss Hermione et le monsieur dans la chambre de Miss Hermione.

Hermione n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux avant de se sentir emportée par l'elfe qui transplanait vers le 12 square Grimmaurd.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous de vos messages et de vos encouragements. C'était effrayant de se lancer dans cette histoire mais c'est réconfortant de voir que vous aimez.

Babypearl : j'imagine bien ta hâte. Mais je suis une vilaine méchante (influence des façons de faire des serpentards sûrement) et j'aime bien faire durer les explications en mettant des petits bouts par-ci par-là.

Elise605 : Voila la suite est la (j'espère que ca n'etait pas trop long par rapport à ton « bientôt). J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

FANDJIO : Merci beaucoup.

Hans.W : J'espère que la solution, lorsqu'elle sera complètement dévoilée, te satisfera. Je suis partie d'une idée totalement loufoque inspirée d'une des scènes du tome 7. Idée très « magique » mais j'espère que vous la jugerez cohérente (elle me semble l'être même après avoir tourné et retourné les faits). J'en donnerai des petits bouts au fur et à mesure.

Et oui j'ai remarqué après coup avoir laissé du présent. C'est ainsi que j'écris lorsque je rédige des textes de rôle play. Et repasser au passé a été assez dur. Normalement pour ce chapitre là ca devrait être bon. Mais n'hésite à le dire si je persiste dans ce genre d'erreur.

Miss Melo : Merci. Et oui j'ai aussi été très déçue de la mort de Rogue et de la rapidité dont cela s'est fait. Et je me fais plaisir en essayant de changer cela de façon cohérente. Tout en espérant vous faire plaisir en vous offrant cela.

Charis13 : Merci. De la part de quelqu'un qui écrit aussi bien que toi ca me fait très plaisir. J'en profite au passage pour te dire que j'ai litéralement devoré tous tes textes et que je les ai adorés.

Je vais essayer de publier a peu près une fois par semaine, à 1 ou 2 jour près en plus ou en moins. Histoire de ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps, sans pour autant faire des chapitres trop courts.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Sans perdre un instant Hermione tira sa baguette pour éclairer la pièce ou les avait emmenés l'elfe de Maison. La lumière la rassura immédiatement et elle observa les lieux en se mordant les lèvres. La pièce semblait avoir subit le passage d'une tornade, tout était renversé même le lit, prouvant sans nul doute que les mangemorts avaient profité des connaissances de Yaxley quelques temps auparavant.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se maudire une fois de plus de sa stupidité. Se reprenant rapidement elle remit les meubles en place en quelques mouvements de baguette avant de se pencher vers Severus Rogue.

- Levicorpus !

Elle le déplaça lentement, l'installant aussi doucement que possible sur le matelas éventré qui avait repris sa place et fit signe à Winky.

- Reste avec lui je fais le tour de la maison.

« Et je regarde s'il reste quelque chose d'utile ici. Mais j'en doute »

- Hominum Revelio !

Sa voix résonna dans l'escalier, mais rien ne bougea dans la grande demeure. Cependant inquiète, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son professeur de potion une fois de plus avant de s'éloigner de la chambre.

***

Les yeux ouverts, véritables puits de noirceur au milieu de son visage pâle, Rogue avait perçu ce mouvement au travers du brouillard ou il semblait flotter. Quelques souvenirs lui traversaient l'esprit, le plus souvent submergés par la douleur, mais malgré ses efforts il ne parvint pas à les rassembler comme il le souhaitait. Les yeux de Lily apparurent une seconde dans ses pensées, suivie de la voix de James Potter et de Sirius Black, avant de s'effacer devant une autre vision, une autre impression.

« Je les ai vus ! »

Sa première pensée cohérente. Il avait vu quelque chose ! Mais il aurait du être mort, donc il avait forcément eu une hallucination. Qui se poursuivait sûrement en ce moment même...

La douleur reprit le dessus, balayant ses efforts pour comprendre, et il tenta de se concentrer sur quelque chose de concret. La discussion avec Voldemort lui revint lentement, les instants avec Harry Potter également et il parvint à se souvenir avoir aperçu Hermione Granger alors qu'il sombrait.

Il s'arrêta un instant sur cette pensée. Il avait effectivement aperçu son ancienne élève, mais il l'avait même aperçue deux fois. Une première fois avec le survivant et une seconde fois... toute seule... Mais il se trouva incapable de comprendre pourquoi ou comment cela avait pu arriver. Peut-être était-elle morte aussi...

« Miss Je Sais Tout ! »

Sa punition sans aucun doute. Devoir supporter cette insupportable je-sais-tout pendant l'éternité ? Lui qui avait tant espéré que sa mort serait paisible. Enfin peut-être pas sa mort elle-même mais au moins ce qui se passait après. Comment avait-il pu esperé quoi que ce soit alors qu'il avait toujours su n'avoir droit à rien ? Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, sans qu'il sente le geste de l'elfe qui s'était penchée pour essuyer cette infime trace d'humanité et il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

***

Le tour de la maison avait été un véritable crève-cœur. Tout avait été dévasté, brisé, brûlé. Les Mangemorts avaient même réussi à se débarrasser du tableau de Mrs Black, la mère de Sirius. La seule bonne chose qu'ils avaient fait d'ailleurs. Hermione parcourut les pièces d'un pas vif, sentant son espoir de retrouver quoique ce soit d'intact, disparaître à chaque nouvelle salle. Et lorsqu'elle vit les fioles de potions brisées sur le sol son cœur se serra. Ce n'était pas la peine de continuer, elle ne trouverait rien pour l'aider ici. Remontant les escaliers en courant, elle se précipita dans la chambre, désormais désireuse de retourner à Poudlard ou elle pourrait trouver le nécessaire pour soigner Rogue. Ou au moins essayer.

Après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait toujours la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur elle se pencha vers Winky.

- Winky il faut que tu me ramènes à Poudlard. Dans les cachots plus précisément. La ou le professeur Rogue range toutes ses potions. D'accord ?

« Comme si elle allait me dire non ! » Soupira t-elle intérieurement avant de sourire à l'elfe qui avait immédiatement acquiescé.

Le craquement habituel retentit et elle se retrouva en un instant dans le laboratoire du Maître des potions. Son laboratoire privé apparemment au vu de la pièce. Se précipitant vers les étagères de potions elle les passa en revue aussi vite que possible avant d'en sélectionner quelques-unes.

« Régénération sanguine ça j'en suis sûre. Eventuellement celles de sommeil sans rêve. Mais c'est peut-être risqué dans son état. A voir... Un anti-venin. Mais les basiques ne marchent pas, M. Weasley nous l'a prouvé. Un bézoard peut-être ? On verra après. Potions de force et d'énergie ça oui. Le reste, on verra. »

- Winky tu vas retourner Square Grimmaurd. Il faut que tu donnes cette fiole là au professeur Rogue dès que tu arrives. Et une autre toutes les quatre heures si je ne suis pas revenue, lui expliqua t-elle en tendant des flacons. Mais avant tu passes dans les cuisines chercher des provisions que tu emmènes avec toi. Et ensuite tu ne le quittes pas des yeux s'il te plait.

- Oui Miss, Winky s'occupera bien du professeur.

L'elfe prit délicatement les flacons, transplana dans un craquement sonore et Hermione se retrouva seule. La peur assombrissait ses yeux mais elle se força à rester calme et sortit la carte du maraudeur de sa poche.

Elle vit au premier coup d'œil que tout le monde était resté dans la grande salle. Personne encore n'avait du avoir le courage de faire le tour de Poudlard pour constater les dégâts. Ce qui lui laissait sûrement un peu de temps pour s'organiser. Le problème étant de savoir comment le faire. Son regard glissa sur le nom minuscule indiquant la position de Harry, les noms des Weasley regroupés non loin de lui, et finit par s'immobiliser sur ceux des Malefoy. Eux auraient peut-être la solution. Elle joua un instant avec cette idée avant de la repousser : en dernier recours seulement.

Après avoir replié la carte elle attira un parchemin et une plume vers elle d'un mouvement souple de sa baguette et essaya de penser à tout ce qu'il lui fallait faire.

- Aide (fait)

- Nourriture (fait)

- Potions

- Voir Harry pour la maison

- Voir M. Weasley pour les soins

Se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres elle observa attentivement la liste, persuadée d'oublier quelque chose d'important, sans parvenir à trouver ce que cela pouvait être. Mais après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses elle se leva en pestant, et commença à emballer les potions pour les transporter facilement, toujours convaincue qu'il lui manquait un élément.

Son cri résonna dans la pièce, couvrant le bruit du flacon s'écrasant au sol, lorsqu'elle réalisa la faille de son idée : il lui fallait un corps. Harry l'avait envoyé à la cabane hurlante récupérer le corps de Rogue, corps qu'elle ne pouvait pas ramener évidemment. Et il fallait qu'elle en trouve un.

Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge alors que ses jambes et ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Il lui fallait une solution, et la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit était monstrueuse.

Elle mit un moment à se reprendre, et à être capable d'emballer les flacons restants avant de réduire les boites pour les glisser dans un sac. Son cœur lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas agir ainsi, qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir ainsi, qu'elle ne le supporterait pas, tandis que son esprit lui répétait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait offrir une chance à Rogue. Mais avant de se lancer dans une telle folie elle avait besoin de confirmer ses souvenirs. Et de voir le tableau du maître des potions.

Elle rangea lentement sa liste de choses à faire après avoir rayé une ligne, et en avoir ajouté deux autres, et regarda autour d'elle. Son regard passa sur les étagères à potions à moitié vides, celles d'ingrédients, les chaudrons parfaitement rangés, et s'arrêta sur une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée. Sans hésiter, certaine que personne n'était dans les cachots, elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'arrêta brusquement en découvrant les appartements privés de l'ex-mangemort. Partagée entre la crainte de sa colère s'il apprenait son intrusion et la curiosité elle resta immobile quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant les étagères chargées de livres. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder. Cependant la vue d'un ouvrage solitaire sur le bureau lui fit oublier ses hésitations. Le titre de l'ouvrage ne lui disait rien, même si son contenu ne faisait aucun doute. Le signet placé entre deux pages ne laissait pas de doutes non plus : son propriétaire ne l'avait pas fini.

Finalement, après plusieurs hésitations, et plusieurs jurons colorés sur les divers vêtements de Merlin, elle saisit brusquement l'ouvrage et le rangea sans ménagements dans son sac. Et s'enfuit de la pièce.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur qu'elle releva les yeux de la carte du maraudeur. Même si elle n'avait aperçu personne hors de la grande salle elle avait préféré la garder à la main. Tout comme elle avait préféré rester sous la cape d'invisibilité. Et elle ne la quitta pas en entrant dans le bureau, même si le mouvement de Dumbledore dans son cadre lui laissa craindre un instant qu'il ne l'interpelle. Après quelques instants d'immobilité, les yeux fixés sur l'ancien directeur, elle recommença à respirer, évitant le moindre bruit trahissant sa présence, et s'approcha du tableau aperçu un peu plus tôt. Tableau récent elle ne pouvait en douter, et relégué dans un coin sombre du bureau.

« Ce n'est pas possible »

Elle le savait déjà pourtant mais voir réellement le tableau du professeur Rogue, tableau sensé n'apparaître qu'à sa mort, la fit trembler à nouveau et elle douta un instant de sa santé mentale. Le souvenir de l'homme qu'elle avait laissé au 12 square Grimmaurd lui parut flou devant la réalité de ce tableau, devant l'air dur et méprisant que l'occupant affichait, et elle hésita. Mais il l'avait appelé à l'aide, et elle avait fait son choix à ce moment la ! Balayant toute prudence elle repartit en courant, désormais sure de ce qu'elle devait faire et ne s'arrêta qu'à l'extérieur du château.

Les corps des Mangemorts avaient été ignorés par les sorciers après la bataille et elle pouvait en voir certains allongés sur l'herbe, d'autres recroquevillés au pied du château. Une brusque nausée lui serra le ventre pendant qu'elle s'avançait vers eux mais elle n'hésita pas : les inspectant les uns après les autres elle les observait rapidement, cherchant un corps maigre et des cheveux noirs. Qu'elle finit heureusement par trouver avant de voir disparaître son courage ! Les mâchoires crispées, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle lança plusieurs sorts sur le corps, mutilant le visage et les mains du mangemort inconnu, priant pour que personne ne sache jamais qu'elle avait profané un cadavre, même si c'était celui d'un meurtrier.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie elle se laissa tomber au sol, genoux serrés entre ses bras pour essayer de se maîtriser et pleura un long moment avant pouvoir terminer ce qu'elle avait initié. Transporter le corps à proximité du saule cogneur ne lui prit que peu de temps. Et il lui en fallut encore moins pour transformer une feuille en linceul et pour l'enrouler autour du mort méconnaissable.

Par contre déplacer le corps pour le glisser dans le souterrain, après avoir immobilisé l'arbre en déposant une pierre sur la racine, se révéla une opération plus difficile. L'ouverture était étroite, et elle ne devait pas laisser de traces de sa manœuvre puisqu'elle était sensée être arrivée par l'autre bout du souterrain.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa finalement, assez contente d'elle, et s'éloigna suffisamment de l'arbre pour le libérer, elle cligna des yeux, surprise de constater que le soleil était plus que haut dans le ciel. Evaluant rapidement l'heure elle se retrouva partagée entre l'urgence de la situation, qui lui laissait penser qu'elle n'avait que trop traîné, et l'irréalité que si peu de temps se soit en fait écoulé depuis sa découverte de Rogue vivant.

Regardant une dernière fois la carte qu'elle transportait, elle repéra d'un seul coup d'œil Harry, ainsi que M. Weasley, dans la grande salle, et repartit vers le chanteau. Il ne lui restait plus que deux choses à faire ici. Et elle devait aller vite.

- Harry ! Il faut que je te parle, murmura Hermione à son ami quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle avait quitté la cape, la rageant soigneusement avec la carte avant d'entrer, et s'était directement dirigée vers Harry, peu désireuse de perdre plus de temps.

Et après une excuse aux personnes qui l'entouraient, il l'avait suivie à l'écart.

- Tu as réussi Mione ? Tu as pu t'occuper de lui ?

- Oui Harry j'ai réussi ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit Hermione tout en essayant de rester impassible en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait en réalité fait. Je l'ai caché à proximité, sous le saule cogneur, mais évite d'y aller trop tôt d'accord ? Prends bien le temps d'expliquer la situation avant s'il te plait.

Sa culpabilité, déjà grande de mentir à son ami, augmenta plus encore lorsqu'il la serra contre lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Elle resta immobile, cachant son visage, et surtout ses joues écarlates, dans le cou de Harry avant de le relâcher lentement.

- Viens Hermione, viens manger et te reposer, tu en as fait beaucoup aujourd'hui. Harry lui sourit gentiment en prenant sa main pour l'entraîner tandis qu'elle rougissait de plus belle.

« Oh Merlin, si tu savais Harry ! Beaucoup est en dessous de la vérité hélas. » Pensa t'elle en inspirant brusquement.

- Attends Harry... Il faudrait que... Si tu veux bien...

Les mots ne venaient pas, et elle fut obligée de baisser les yeux devant le regard interrogateur de son ami pour se reprendre une fois encore.

- Est-ce que tu peux me prêter le 12 square Grimmaurd quelques jours ? Les mots étaient sortis d'une seule traite, amenant un silence pesant.

Elle releva légèrement les yeux, mal à l'aise devant l'inquiétude de Harry, et tenta de s'expliquer.

- Je voudrais me reposer, m'isoler un peu et... je ne sais pas ou aller à part au terrier et ça serait trop dur.

- Hermione.. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

« Merlin... S'il te plait aide-moi... ». Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à la question du jeune homme et elle se détourna brusquement.

- S'il te plait Harry, je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule. Est-ce que tu peux ? Et personne ne doit venir, ni toi, ni Ron ni personne. S'il te plait...

- Oh Hermione ! Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans les bras de Harry alors qu'il lui répondait.

- Bien sur que tu peux. Mais est ce que ça ira d'être la-bas ? Toute seule ?

Son ton lui indiqua clairement ce qu'il pensait de cette idée, surtout connaissant l'atmosphère de la demeure, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle agissait sans s'expliquer et elle soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'une fois encore, c'était accepté.

- Mais tu me promets de donner des nouvelles dans quelques jours, d'accord ?

Réussissant à sourire, elle acquiesça à la demande et embrassa légèrement le jeune homme sur la joue avant de prendre la direction de la grande salle. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire, la plus difficile à ses yeux.

Laissant Harry être entraîné dans la salle par des gens qui l'attendaient, elle se dirigea lentement vers la famille Weasley. Elle serra les survivants contre elle les uns après les autres, caressant doucement les cheveux de Ginny qui pleurait dans les bras de sa mère, finissant par Arthur Weasley. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur et se contenta de lui tenir la main un moment, sincèrement peinée pour lui, pour eux tous.

Les discussions autour d'elle semblaient parfois incohérentes, les gens évoquant des souvenirs variés des disparus, entrecoupant leurs propos de sanglots irrépressibles ou de crises de colère, et la réalité de la situation lui amena les larmes aux yeux. La voix de Molly la tira de ses pensées et elle écouta brièvement ce qui se disait dans le groupe ou elle se trouvait avant de réaliser que M. Weasley murmurait des mots sans suite, le regard fixé sur le sol. Peut-être avait-elle là une chance.

- M. Weasley, murmura t'elle en repoussant la culpabilité qui l'envahissait, comment avez-vous été guéri des blessures infligées par le serpent de Voldemort ?

Il resta un long moment sans réagir, continuant de marmonner, avant de se tourner lentement vers elle, le visage sans expression.

- Je ne sais pas. Dumbledore est venu et c'est lui qui m'a soigné. Mais je ne sais pas comment.

Il resta perplexe quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à la question avant de se détourner et de recommencer à marmonner. Hermione l'observa le cœur serré, posa ensuite les yeux sur ses amis, sur la famille entière, avant de se relever doucement et de s'éloigner. Sa réponse ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'approcher de Lucius Malefoy. Soupirant, pestant intérieurement contre le sort, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Tout le monde ici pleurait ses morts. Elle, elle devait essayer de sauver un vivant.

Parvenant à quitter la salle sans se faire remarquer, elle se dirigea vers les grilles de poudlard et transplana. Arrivée sur le perron de l'ancien QG de l'ordre elle leva les yeux vers la maison, espérant que son ancien professeur était toujours en vie, et entra dans la demeure en retenant ses larmes.


	3. Chapter 3

FANDJIO : Merci. Il n'est pas facile d'imaginer ce qu'il peut penser et j'espère ne pas faire un faux pas par rapport à ce qu'il est dans les livres.

Charis13 : Merci. Quelque part, j'ai hate aussi... Car ça me vient au fur et a mesure, donc je découvre leur réaction à mesure que je la rédige.

Elise605 : Pour moi sa réaction est liée à la logique même du personnage. Dans les 7 tomes d'Harry Potter plusieurs fois Hermione se débrouille seule avec ses recherches, ne disant pas ce qu'elle fait ou pense, avant d'avoir trouvé. Plus ce que je lui ferai expliquer un peu plus tard quand elle discutera avec Rogue. Et puis, je préferais l'idée d'une histoire Hermione / Rogue qu'une histoire Hermione / Harry / Ron et Rogue.

Miss melo : Oui je sais, je ne suis pas gentille d'arreter mes chapitres ainsi. Et je ne le suis pas non plus dans le chapitre 3 je crois :) Mais à ma décharge je n'écris pas à l'avance donc les coupures viennent de façon plutot instinctive.

Nuits : ca arrive, ca arrive :) Merci.

Sinon une petite info maintenant que les choses prennent forme :

Je ne rédige rien à l'avance, et je n'ai pas prévu de plan d'histoire. Je suis partie de la mort de Rogue, en visualisant la fin, et le reste arrive au fil du temps. Je ne sais donc pas moi-même ce qui arrivera. Cependant je pense qu'il y aura un rapprochement physique entre Hermione et Rogue. Même si je n'en suis pas certaine à 100 %, une scène pour plus tard m'est venue, donc si elle s'insère naturellement, elle aura lieu. Cela est pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de liens.

Voila. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste vif, tandis qu'elle montait l'escalier de la grande demeure silencieuse. Son passage à Poudlard ne lui avait pas apporté d'information même si elle avait pu ramener de quoi soutenir Rogue. Mais le guérir était une autre histoire. Malgré tous ses efforts elle n'avait pu trouver d'idée à part le bézoard. Et faire un antipoison nécessitait le poison lui-même. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Sans compter les ingrédients.

Un instant un regret lui étreignit le cœur alors qu'elle se revoyait dans les cachots, puissant à volonté dans les ingrédients lorsqu'ils faisaient des potions. Regret immédiatement balayé par le souvenir du regard méprisant que posait sur elle l'homme vers qui elle avançait.

Arrêtée à la porte de la chambre elle leva lentement les yeux et soupira doucement. Winky était bien à son poste, debout près du lit sommairement réparé, le regard fixé sur l'homme inconscient. Suivant le regard de l'elfe elle examina son ancien professeur, le cœur serré de le voir ainsi. Plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs, les yeux à moitié clos, sans réactions. De là où elle se tenait, elle ne pouvait pas distinguer les mouvements de sa respiration. Mais elle n'osa avancer, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Sa main se referma sur le bézoard qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche avant de quitter les cachots du château, son cœur ratant un battement, partagée entre la crainte que cela ne fonctionne pas et la réaction de Rogue si cela marchait. Et bien que douloureusement consciente de l'écoulement du temps, et des maigres chances de survies, qui n'allaient qu'en diminuant, de l'homme allongé devant elle, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour se résoudre à faire un pas en avant, puis un second, avant de marcher plus librement.

- Je suis rentrée Winky tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux.

- Miss, Winky est contente de vous voir. Winky n'a pas bougé d'ici et a surveillé le professeur.

La voix aiguë de l'elfe la fit sourire alors qu'elle s'installait au bord du lit mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux de Rogue, craignant de voir son courage disparaître.

- Miss, Winky peut faire à manger. Winky a rapporté plein de choses de l'école.

« A manger... » Elle fut incapable de se souvenir à quand remontait son dernier repas, s'aperçut distraitement qu'elle n'avait néanmoins pas faim, et se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Très bonne idée Winky merci.

La disparition de l'elfe lui causa un soulagement involontaire. Elle avait de la peine pour eux, pour leur condition, et ne savait pas comment se comporter lorsqu'elle devait donner des ordres.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce pendant qu'elle sortait la petite pierre de sa poche. Se penchant vers Rogue elle lui entrouvrit la bouche, poussant doucement le bézoard dans sa gorge avant de lui masser le cou aussi doucement que possible pour lui faire avaler. Les yeux fixés sur son visage elle guetta désespérément une réaction, une preuve que cela fonctionnait. Mais après plusieurs minutes d'immobilité elle dut se résoudre à admettre son échec. L'ex mangemort vivait toujours, mais à peine, et le poison coulant dans ses veines n'avait pas été détruit par le bézoard. Le léger souffle de vie qui le maintenait encore dans leur monde risquait bien de s'éteindre à tout moment.

Finalement elle récupéra son sac, en sortit la boite contenant les potions ramenées de Poudlard, et lui rendit sa taille normale. Puis, malgré la probable inutilité de ses gestes, elle se pencha vers lui et lui fit délicatement boire une potion de régénération sanguine, et une d'antidouleur. A défaut de le sauver peut-être pouvait-elle apaiser sa fin.

Elle resta un moment à l'observer, se persuadant que son visage semblait s'être légèrement apaisé après la seconde potion. Puis les yeux emplis de larmes, elle se pencha un peu plus sur le lit, cherchant son regard, essayant de déceler une étincelle de vie, la preuve de sa présence. Mais l'appel qu'il lui avait lancé ce matin la ne se renouvela pas et elle laissa couler ses pleurs, incapable de les retenir, en déposant une main légère sur sa joue.

- Je suis tellement désolée professeur. J'espérais vraiment vous aider mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Son murmure résonna dans la pièce pendant qu'elle bredouillait les derniers mots.

- Je suis désolée.

Sa tristesse, et son impuissance, la submergèrent et elle retira sa main pour étouffer un sanglot avant de quitter la pièce, se précipitant dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Winky. Elle ne prit qu'un instant pour l'envoyer veiller le professeur, avant d'éclater en sanglot, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce.

***

Son esprit semblait incapable de se fixer sur une idée précise, quelques pensées cohérentes traversaient le brouillard qui le submergeait, mais uniquement pour s'effacer juste après. Incapable de comprendre ce qui se produisait, Rogue essaya désespérément de se concentrer, d'influencer le cours de ses pensées, de percevoir ce qui l'entourait, sans grand succès. Jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur fulgurante flambe dans son cou, lui faisant prendre conscience de son environnement. Des mains frôlaient sa gorge, et il sentit qu'un réflexe le faisait déglutir, sans pouvoir réagir. Le liquide qu'il sentit ensuite dans sa bouche apaisa la brûlure de son cou, la douleur qui se ramifiait dans tout son corps, et il s'abandonna un instant, laissant le brouillard tout recouvrir sans lutter.

« Une potion »

L'idée lui traversa brièvement l'esprit, le faisant réagir. S'accrochant à cette pensée pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se força à réfléchir. Une potion qui le soulageait ne pouvait être du poison, donc probablement une personne lui prodiguait des soins.

« Je suis mort... On ne soigne pas un mort ! »

Il s'arrêta sur cette pensée là, la tournant, l'analysant pour lui donner un sens logique, et sursautant en comprenant ce qu'elle recouvrait.

« Non ! Si quelqu'un me soigne c'est que je ne suis pas mort... »

« Merlin pitié... Ne permettez pas cela ! »

Il avait accepté sa mort, accepté de pouvoir enfin déposer son fardeau, quoiqu'il y ait ensuite. Il avait obéit à Albus, offrant son passé au survivant, avouant ce qu'il était vraiment, et il s'était abandonné. Il s'était même senti mourir. Et pourtant... Le désespoir le submergea, broyant son cœur tandis qu'il sentait l'immobilité de son corps. La rage et la peine qu'il ne put hurler envahirent son esprit, tournoyant en lui, le rongeant de l'intérieur en ravivant la douleur de sa blessure. Le souvenir de sa mort lui revint de nouveau, la morsure de Nagini, la chute dans l'inconscient et la suite... qu'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver.

Il laissa la souffrance l'envahir, espérant sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience lorsqu'une caresse sur la joue l'apaisa brusquement. Le geste était doux, très inhabituel, et il se concentra involontairement dessus, savourant cet instant avant de percevoir une voix, quelques mots, et le retrait brutal de la main qui le frôlait.

« Je suis désolée... Merlin Miss je sais tout ! D'entre tous il fallait que ce soit elle ! »

Il voulait mourir et n'en avait pas le droit. Et il était coincé la, noyé sous la souffrance et l'impuissance, à devoir supporter son élève en train de geindre.

« Si vous saviez à quel point moi je suis désolé d'être encore là ! A entendre vos excuses en plus ! »

Rogue tenta désespérément de s'accrocher à sa colère contre son ancienne élève, essayant de rester conscient et de comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. Les pleurs de la jeune femme résonnaient encore dans son esprit et cyniquement il se demanda si elle pleurait de le voir survivre ou de le voir mourir. C'est cette pensée qui lui fit réaliser sa situation. Incapable de contrôler son corps, d'agir, de parler, face à une Gryffondore lui faisant avaler des potions en pleurant.

« Ce n'est donc pas désespéré. Merci Merlin de ta clémence ! »

Il était bien en train de mourir finalement. Peut être avait-il juste perdu conscience après avoir donné ses souvenirs à Harry. Il se détendit légèrement, essayant néanmoins de rester conscient. Ce qui ne lui demanda pas trop d'efforts. Son choix était fait, et l'idée de mourir, et d'attendre sa mort avec impatience, était étonnement revigorante. Mais il avait l'impression de passer à coté de quelque chose. Et de quelque chose d'important qui plus est.

Il rumina cette sensation durant un long moment, totalement insensible au monde extérieur ; et finit par grogner intérieurement : il avait beau essayer de tourner et retourner ses souvenirs il ne voyait rien de concret pour se comprendre cette sensation. Finalement, balayant ces efforts, il repensa à Hermione Granger. Mais malgré plusieurs tentative il ne parvint pas à comprendre sa réaction et ses pleurs. Cette guerre avait fait tant de morts, quelle importance pouvait bien avoir la sienne. Il avait accomplit sa tâche, sans passion, sans plaisir, seulement empli par la haine. Et il l'avait utilisée pour survivre, faisant subir à tous le dégoût qu'il ressentait. Et elle, Miss je sais tout, elle était désolée pour lui et pleurait devant lui, s'occupant apparemment seule de lui.

Seule...

« SEULE !? »

Pourquoi devait-elle donc s'occuper toute seule de lui ? S'il était à Poudlard l'infirmière aurait du être la, veillant sur lui comme une poule sur ses poussins. Mais il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun son, et personne autour de lui. Il se focalisa quelques instant sur l'information avant d'essayer de reprendre contact avec son environnement. Il avait pu percevoir plusieurs choses auparavant, en se concentrant, il arriverait bien à en percevoir d'autres. Mais à part le plafond taché, qu'il semblait contempler fixement, rien ne lui parvint et il se renferma en lui-même à nouveau.

Elle semblait bien être seule. Tout comme lui. Et cela rendait sa réaction encore plus incompréhensible. Il avait donné ses souvenirs au survivant, donc logiquement les gens devaient savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Et pourtant personne n'était ici. Alors pourquoi elle, l'amie du sauveur du monde sorcier, s'occupait-elle de lui ?

Il repoussa volontairement l'autre question qui lui était venue : pourquoi personne n'était ici s'il n'était pas mort ? Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à de la reconnaissance, ou tout autre sentiment mièvre, et hypocrite de surcroît, mais il aurait cru qu'il y en aurait.

Et le sentiment de déception qui l'envahit brutalement, avant de retomber dans le brouillard incohérent qui lui tenait lieu d'esprit, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait fait plus qu'y croire. Il l'avait inconsciemment espéré.

***

Il avait fallu plusieurs heures a Hermione pour se reprendre, et libérer toute la peine et la colère qu'elle ressentait, sans compter le stress de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mais quand la fatigue commença à l'envahir, après plusieurs crises de larmes, elle se força à se relever. Elle n'arrivait pas à soigner le professeur, et doutait de pouvoir le faire, mais elle pouvait adoucir sa fin. Et être près de lui, même si cela lui coûtait. Parfaitement consciente de n'avoir pas réfléchit en le cachant après l'avoir trouvé, elle se retrouvait partagée entre la colère vis a vis des actes qu'il avait du commettre, et la tristesse et la peine à en imaginant ce qu'il avait du ressentir en le faisant.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la cuisine, cherchant en elle le courage d'y retourner, et l'espoir que ça ne soit pas trop dur de le faire, avant de quitter lentement la pièce. Et après un bref arrêt à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, et se réveiller un peu, elle retourna dans la chambre.

L'odeur du sang et de la mort flottait dans la pièce, et le peu de lumière augmenta l'impression de malaise ressentie par la jeune fille. Winky avait juste allumé quelques chandelles mais aucun feu ne brûlait dans la cheminée, et nulle lumière ne pénétrait par les fenêtres condamnées.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit, son regard englobant l'homme allongé, toujours enroulé dans ses robes noires, et la petite elfe qui semblait vaciller sur place.

- Winky tu peux aller te reposer. Trouve une chambre sans danger, arrange la si tu peux et dors un peu. Je resterai là.

- Mais... Miss, Winky n'est pas fatiguée. Winky peut aider sa maîtresse et surveiller encore le professeur.

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione envisagea d'accepter la proposition, craignant de voir Rogue mourir, et la rejeta. Elle avait fait un choix plus tôt dans la journée et elle devait l'assumer.

- Non, Winky ! Va manger et te reposer.

Son ton sans appel convainquit l'elfe qui disparut aussitôt et la jeune fille s'installa sur le lit après avoir saisit des potions. Les flacons serrés dans ses mains elle observa l'homme pendant quelques secondes. Il n'était pas beau mais son visage semblait transformé, plus humain, malgré, ou peut-être à cause de, la grimace de douleur qu'il arborait depuis sa morsure. Plus fragile aussi sans les expressions de mépris qu'il affichait habituellement. Toujours incapable de démêler ses émotions, elle finit par soupirer et se pencha pour administrer les potions. Régénération et anti-douleur. Quasiment des placebos par rapport à la situation, mais la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle rêva un instant de pouvoir hurler sa frustration, son incapacité à trouver une solution, alors que tout le monde lui reprochait de tout savoir.

Finalement, soupirant de nouveau, elle souleva doucement la main du maître des potions, la tenant dans la sienne en guettant le moindre signe de sa présence. Elle put se maîtriser pendant une trentaine de minutes avant de craquer et de se mettre à pleurer de nouveau, refusant d'admettre la mort future de Rogue alors qu'elle l'avait trouvé vivant. Elle n'avait pas su trouver de solution, elle avait caché la vérité, et elle était en train de le laisser mourir par peur des conséquences de ses actes. Hésitant toujours à l'idée de l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste elle se laissa glisser près du lit, la main de l'ex mangemort serrée dans la sienne et se mit à gémir.

- Professeur Dumbledore. Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? Aidez-nous, aidez le... S'il vous plait.

Se lamentant de façon incohérente, appelant en pleurant l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, si éloigné dans la mort, elle sanglota un long moment avant de sentir le changement qui se produisait dans la maison. Une mélodie inconnue résonnait dans les pièces, évoquant la tristesse et l'espoir. Elle releva brusquement la tête, saisissant sa baguette de sa main libre, et frissonna. Elle avait déjà entendu cette musique étrange et si poignant, mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de cet instant.

Ce n'est que lorsque des flammes apparurent au milieu de la pièce qu'elle comprit. La vue du Phénix la laissa ahurie et sans réaction, tandis que l'oiseau tournait dans la chambre, ses longues plumes brillant à la lueur des chandelles.

- Fumseck !

Personne ne l'avait revu depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore, et personne ne pensait revoir cet animal magique, si attaché au directeur. Hermione le regarda évoluer lentement dans les airs et se poser sur le lit, près de l'épaule de Rogue. Elle n'osa bouger, craignant inconsciemment de l'effrayer, avant de comprendre. Le voyant se pencher sur le cou de l'homme blessé, elle se souvint du récit d'Harry, de ce qu'il lui avait raconté après être sorti de la chambre des secrets. « Les larmes des phénix ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison. » Et effectivement, des larmes épaisses, lumineuses coulèrent le long de ses plumes et de son bec avant de glisser sur les blessures de Rogue. Le liquide forma une tache autour des trous faits par les crochets, semblant pénétrer lentement dans la peau, et Hermione écarquilla les yeux en voyant les plaies frémir et se refermer doucement.

Fumseck releva lentement la tête et resta un moment immobile alors qu'Hermione tendait la main pour le caresser doucement, inconsciente d'avoir lâché sa baguette. Plus aucun bruit ne résonnait dans la pièce et elle se détendit légèrement, profitant de cet instant, jusqu'a ce qu'elle sente une pression sur sa main. Reportant brusquement les yeux sur l'homme allongé près d'elle, elle le vit lentement battre des paupières, les fermer un moment avant de les rouvrir pour diriger son regard sur elle.

- Miss Granger ! Que m'avez-vous fait ?

Le ton de la voix la fit sursauter et elle relâcha immédiatement sa main. La voix de Rogue était faible mais l'intonation lui indiqua clairement qu'il était très mécontent. Son mouvement brusque incita Fumseck à s'envoler, mais, alors qu'elle croyait qu'il allait disparaître, il se contenta de se percher sur le haut de la porte.

- Miss Granger !!!

Elle sursauta de nouveau, frémissant de crainte en voyant le regard méprisant qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de son ancien professeur, et recula prudemment. Sa joie de le voir en vie avait disparue devant son attitude déplaisante, et elle craignit de se mettre à pleurer de nouveau, de peur et de colère. Inspirant brusquement pour se maîtriser, elle se redressa sur le lit, cherchant quoi répondre, et fit un rictus méprisant.

- Professeur Rogue. Je suis ravie de voir que même à moitié-mort vous êtes aussi déplaisant que d'habitude. Je vous ai soigné si vous voulez tout savoir. Et Fumseck vous a guéri avec ses larmes. Cette réponse vous convient ?

Elle récupéra sa baguette, la glissant dans la poche arrière de son jean, et attrapa de nouvelles potions. Avant de se trouver devant un dilemme, devait-elle lui faire boire ou lui donner. Après une hésitation elle reporta les yeux sur lui, constatant sans surprise qu'il la regardait avec un regard furieux, les sourcils froncés.

- Buvez ça !

- Non !

- Buvez-ça, ce sont vos propres potions bon sang !

- Non ! Je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce qui ce passe !

La colère l'envahit devant son comportement et elle lui mit la première fiole sous le nez en se penchant vers lui d'un air menaçant.

- Vous allez boire ces potions ou je vous stupefixe avant de vous les faire avaler de force. Elles ne sont pas empoisonnées, j'ai juste ramené de quoi vous soigner. Régénération sanguine et potion de sommeil sans rêve. Alors vous allez les boire, immédiatement, et arrêter de me contredire car vous n'avez aucun autre choix !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes, tous deux frémissants de rage, avant que Rogue ne détourne les yeux en grognant. La sueur coula sur son front, prouvant à chacun d'eux qu'Hermione avait raison, il n'avait aucun choix à cet instant, son corps étant incapable de résister. Et lorsqu'il voulut lever la main pour saisir la fiole, il se rendit compte qu'il était même incapable de faire les choses les plus simples. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se résoudre à avouer la situation, et il ne le fit qu'en la voyant sortir sa baguette.

- Je ne peux pas les prendre. Je ne peux pas lever la main, ajouta t'il précipitamment en la voyant froncer les sourcils à son tour.

Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle passa la main sous sa nuque pour le soulever, peu désireux de voir le mépris ou la pitié dans son regard. Et finalement le goût de la seconde potion fut un soulagement, dormir l'empêcherait de penser à la situation, et de devoir supporter la vue son ancienne élève en plus du fait d'être en vie.

Mais il entendit néanmoins sa dernière phrase avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

- Demain j'essayerai de tout vous expliquer professeur.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon après une semaine difficile où des soucis et des contrariétés m'ont ralentie dans l'écriture j'arrive enfin avec le chapitre 4. Et avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard.

Charis13 : Merci. Pour les séquelles je ne sais pas trop. De base oui ne serait ce que pour la fatigue. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Et pour l'explication et l'aide, ce n'est pas encore gagné. Tu pourras en voir le début dans ce chapitre.

Hans.w : Merci. Pour les réactions d'Hermione, il est toujours un peu difficile de juger des réactions d'un personnage. Mais, dans les libres, quand il lui arrive de s'énerver, elle s'énerve vraiment (à mes yeux du moins). Et pour moi elle se retrouve là dans une situation inhabituelle, difficile, moins d'une journée après la bataille finale. Ses réactions peuvent donc être extrêmes.

Fumseck666 : contente de te faire plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Miss Lilith Samael : merci de tes reviews. La suite arrive, et les explications viendront petit à petit.

Bonne lecture à tous. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, qu'il soit positif ou négatif.

* * *

Hermione était restée immobile un long moment après avoir regardé Rogue sombrer dans le sommeil. La fatigue pesait sur elle comme une chape de plomb, mais elle avait refusé de l'admettre, jusqu'a ce qu'un léger bruit dans la pièce la tire de ses pensées. Tournant doucement la tête elle écarquilla les yeux devant Winky, en train de d'installer des couvertures sur le deuxième matelas de la chambre.

- Winky ? Que fais-tu ?

- Miss Hermione doit se reposer, Winky lui prépare un lit. Mais Winky peut en préparer un dans une autre pièce Miss.

L'elfe s'était tournée vers elle avec un regard implorant en prononçant cette dernière phrase, apparemment désespérée de la voir ici, attendant sa réponse.

- Merci Winky, le lit ici ira très bien. Je lui donnerai ses potions au réveil.

Sans un murmure la petite elfe s'inclina devant elle, finit le lit, et s'éclipsa de la chambre silencieusement. Son attitude effacée contrastait étrangement avec les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Dobby, bien plus exubérant, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Après une hésitation, et un dernier regard vers le lit, elle finit par se diriger vers le matelas posé au sol, secouant la tête pour ne plus penser à Dobby, mort en les sauvant, ni à aucun autre de ses amis tombés de soir. Mais même allongée, même en se forçant à ne pas penser au combat final, et aux morts, le sommeil se fit attendre. Et ce n'est qu'une fois complètement épuisée, qu'elle finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité et troublé.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver de solution à la situation ou elle se trouvait. Ni solutions, ni explications, et ses rêves, ses cauchemars, ne l'aidèrent pas.

Un sursaut de tout son corps la réveilla brutalement. La sensation de chute avait été tellement intense qu'elle sentit une nausée l'envahir et elle se couvrit brusquement le visage, cachant les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler. Elle était incapable de se souvenir de son rêve, juste de la chute, interminable, dans le noir. Essuyant machinalement ses larmes elle se força à reste immobile, pour calmer son malaise avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.

Passant une dernière fois ses mains sur ses joues pour effacer ses pleurs elle rassembla lentement ses pensées, observant la pièce ou elle se trouvait. Mais en croisant un regard sombre tout lui revint brusquement et elle sursauta de nouveau.

« Rogue ! »

Sentant la gêne l'envahir à l'idée qu'il l'ait observé pleurer, elle se releva d'un bond, les joues écarlates, et grimaça en sentant ses courbatures. Vingt quatre heures à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la bataille à Poudlard, et son corps se souvenait encore de cette nuit la, des efforts et de la fatigue. Mal à l'aise devant le regard de son ancien professeur, elle détourna les yeux, cherchant à reprendre une contenance, et aperçut les potions déposées près du lit.

Il ne lui fallut que quelque pas pour les atteindre et choisir celles qui convenaient. Mais elle n'osa pas regarder celui qui l'observait avec tant d'attention. Respirant profondément, elle finit par lui tendre les fioles, fixant le mur derrière lui.

- Tenez !

- Je ne peux pas plus les prendre qu'hier Miss Granger.

Sa voix lui sembla moins sarcastique que d'habitude, et elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, croisant de nouveau son regard, avant de se détourner légèrement en soupirant. Baissant le bras, elle déposa l'une des fioles près du lit et se pencha vers l'ex-mangemort, glissant une main sous sa nuque pour l'aider à boire, en évitant autant que possible de le regarder. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : lui faire boire ses potions et quitter la pièce aussi vite que possible. Rabaissant la première fiole elle se tourna vers la seconde et sursauta, pour la troisième fois de la journée, en sentant un étau enserrer son poignet.

Elle réagit instinctivement, reculant précipitamment en cherchant à se dégager, et chuta au sol. La poigne de Rogue était ferme, comme son regard, et l'avait empêchée de s'éloigner de lui. Elle se débattit de nouveau, cherchant à attraper sa baguette, avant de gémir doucement. Dans sa précipitation elle l'avait laissée près du matelas ou elle avait dormi.

La main sur son bras se resserra encore alors qu'elle cherchait à reculer à nouveau et elle finit par s'immobiliser au sol, le cœur battant, et les joues rouges de colère et de honte à l'idée de s'être fait avoir.

- Vous êtes décidément bien trop naïve Miss Granger. Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé...

Le mépris qui s'entendait dans sa voix lui fit lever les yeux, et elle fronça les sourcils en croisant le regard de celui qui s'était acharné contre eux pendant six ans. La colère prit le pas sur sa gêne et elle ne put retenir ses paroles.

- Et bien comme ça nous ne changeons ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis peut être naïve mais vous êtes toujours fourbe et lâche.

- Suffit !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun cherchant à s'imposer à l'autre, avant qu'Hermione ne détourne les yeux. Malgré sa colère, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids.

- Lâchez-moi ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Certainement pas ! Je veux une explication ! Et je la veux immédiatement. Hier vous m'avez menacé pour me faire prendre des potions et éviter de me répondre. Aujourd'hui il n'est pas question que vous m'esquiviez à nouveau.

Mâchoires serrées, Hermione tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer, ne cédant qu'en sentant la douleur envahir son bras : plus elle se débattait, plus il serrait. Finalement elle s'adossa au lit, aussi loin de lui qu'elle le pouvait, et se concentra sur le mur d'en face en cherchant ses mots.

- Vous voulez savoir ? Très bien ! Voldemort est mort hier matin, de la main de Harry, quelques heures après vous avoir fait tuer par son serpent. Cette réponse vous convient ? Et maintenant lâchez-moi !

Elle tira brusquement son bras, sentit sa main glisser entre les doigts de celui qui la tenait, et bascula au sol. Sa réaction fut immédiate et elle recula aussi vite que possible, se traînant sur le plancher sans même y faire attention, pour récupérer sa baguette. Dès qu'elle la sentit sous sa main elle resserra les doigts dessus, rassurée par ce contact et releva les yeux vers l'ex-mangemort. La vue de son visage la fit frémir : Blême, plus encore que d'habitude, crispé, le regard vide. Il n'avait même pas réagit lorsqu'elle s'était libérée, et semblait maintenant complètement perdu en lui-même.

Pour la première fois elle le voyait désarçonné, et il lui fit pitié, tout comme dans la cabane hurlante. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger légèrement et tendit l'oreille pour comprendre son murmure. Sans succès. Se relevant lentement elle se rapprocha, veillant toutefois à ne pas être trop près de lui, et l'observa.

Son mouvement avait attiré son attention, et ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Il avait cessé de murmurer, mais son regard l'inquiéta. Jusqu'a ce qu'il se mette à hurler.

- Que m'avez-vous fait Granger ? Si je suis mort comment pourrais-je être la, à devoir vous supporter ? Les morts ne reviennent pas ! Mais non évidemment, il fallait que vous vous en mêliez, que vous me sauviez ! Espèce d'idiote Gryffondore !

Incapable de se contrôler, elle se mit à hurler à son tour, furieuse de se faire accuser alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, a part vouloir l'aider.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes en vie mais vous êtes mort ! Votre portait est apparu dans le bureau du directeur. Et pourtant je vous ai trouvé en vie. Mais si j'avais su, je vous aurai laissé mourir sur le sol de cette cabane puante !

Resserrant la main sur sa baguette, elle fit brusquement demi-tour après ces mots et se précipita vers la porte, voulant plus que tout être loin de lui. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne le battant se referma brusquement, et la porte claqua juste devant elle. Sa main s'agrippa à la poignée, alors qu'elle essayait de la rouvrir, sans aucun effet.

Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts, elle s'immobilisa, front appuyé contre le bois, et tenta de ne pas flancher. Elle qui était si fière de son savoir, de sa capacité à réfléchir, dut convenir qu'elle avait cette fois-ci pris une mauvaise décision.

« Mauvaise ? La pire de toute... Par Merlin, Hermione, tu n'aurais pas pu le laisser la-bas comme tu viens de le dire. Regarde le résultat : tu es enfermée dans une chambre d'une maison déserte, avec un type qui a passé ses dernières années à te pourrir la vie, et dont personne ne pense qu'il est en vie. »

- Pensez moins fort, Miss Granger ! Ou pensez à un récit cohérent que je puisse comprendre.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai. Je suis maudite ! Non non non la legillimencie ne marche pas ainsi. Il est en train d'essayer de m'avoir encore une fois. »

- Miss Granger ! J'attends toujours une véritable explication.

- Laissez moi sortir !

- Non ! Expliquez moi ce qui s'est passé, et je verrai si je vous laisse sortir. Mais dans l'immédiat c'est hors de questions.

- Je vous ai déjà répondu. Et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit. Alors laissez moi sortir que je m'en aille d'ici.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, et elle eut une pensée pour le pauvre ange qui oserait passer en ces lieux, mais elle resta dans la même position, refusant de regarder Rogue, ou d'envisager de lui répondre.

- Granger !!! Vous m'avez noyé sous des tonnes de parchemin pendant 5 ans, incapable de faire preuve du moindre esprit de synthèse, alors ne venez pas me faire croire que vous avez acquis cette capacité ! Votre explication succincte n'en était pas une et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Entendre prononcer son nom de cette manière, avec les reproches habituels, la fit frémir et elle se laissa glisser au sol. Elle n'avait rien prévu, rien prémédité, et se retrouvait dans une situation qu'elle ne savait gérer. Et la tension qui l'habitait, et qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis son réveil, la submergea soudain. Se recroquevillant contre la porte elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, souhaitant de cette dernière journée n'ait jamais existé, souhaitant avoir refusé la demande de Harry.

***

Le silence se réinstalla, plus lourd encore que la première fois, alors que le regard de l'homme se rivait sur la jeune femme au bout de la pièce. Les quelques informations obtenues n'avaient pas clarifié sa situation, bien au contraire. Et son attitude ne l'avait pas aidé à rester calme. Elle avait osé le traiter de lâche, comme Potter l'avait fait l'année précédente. Rien que cette pensée le faisait grincer des dents. Il était un serpentard sans aucun doute, fourbe oui aussi sûrement. Mais pas un lâche.

Inspirant doucement il se calma progressivement et releva les yeux pour observer la porte. Il maîtrisait la magie sans baguette, même si ce n'était que pour quelques actes simples, mais là, il n'avait pas volontairement fermé la porte. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se concentrer pour le faire, sans compter qu'il était sous l'emprise de la colère.

« Magie accidentelle »

Comme un enfant, il n'avait su maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Et si cela le rassurait, en lui prouvant que sa magie n'avait pas disparu, cela l'inquiétait également : il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'accident dans sa vie. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en avoir, pas avec son passé.

Baissant le regard il constata, sans surprise, que la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé. Et qu'il lui faudrait faire le premier geste. Grimaçant sous l'effort il se redressa lentement dans le lit, glissant progressivement vers le bord, et s'assit aussi dignement que possible. La lutte contre elle, lorsqu'il avait tenté de la maîtriser, l'avait épuisé, et il s'intéressa aux potions posées sur le sol.

La potion d'énergie fut avalée en une gorgée, et il se redressa en savourant les sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Il hésita pour la suivante, s'arrêtant en soupirant devant une potion calmante, envisageant de la proposer à son ancienne étudiante, et finit par saisir celle qu'elle lui avait préparée avant que tout dégénère.

Une fois plus en forme, il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme, cherchant quoi faire, craignant de l'effrayer plus encore s'il s'approchait. L'idée qui lui vint était risquée, mais après une telle scène il devait obtenir un minimum de confiance de sa part pour obtenir les informations qui lui faisaient défaut.

- Miss Granger... Est ce que vous m'entendez ?

Son ton était moins sarcastique que d'habitude mais il la vit se crisper légèrement et se coller un peu plus à la porte.

- Bien il semble que vous m'entendez. Je vais essayer de déverrouiller la porte Miss Granger. Mais il faut que vous vous leviez pour cela, et que vous vous écartiez.

Une longue minute s'écoula avant qu'elle ne relève la tête. Visage tendu, inquiet. Il l'observa un instant, cherchant à prévoir sa réaction et resta ahuri devant celle ci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Miss Granger ? Il haussa un sourcil en prononçant son nom, ne sachant pas à quoi s'appliquait sa question.

- Pourquoi dois-je m'écarter ?

Hésitant, cherchant ses mots, il resta silencieux en la dévisageant, ne réagissant qu'en la voyant baisser la tête de nouveau. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui confier ce qu'il venait de découvrir, mais n'avait aucune explication valable. Et Miss je sais tout ne se contentait jamais d'un « parce que c'est comme ça »

Inspirant profondément il finit par se lancer.

- Je sais faire certaines choses sans baguette. Et même si fermer une porte en fait partie je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement. Je ne veux donc pas prendre de risque pour la suite.

***

Elle s'était redressée de nouveau en entendant la voix de Rogue. Alors qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse il l'avait fait. Et pour une fois elle n'avait pas senti de sarcasme dans sa voix.

Hochant doucement la tête elle se releva lentement, partagée entre l'envie de le croire et la crainte d'un nouveau piège. Elle se décala jusqu'a son matelas, évitant de s'approcher de son ancien professeur, évitant aussi de le regarder. Mais son regard pesait sur elle et en voyant que rien ne se passait, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Je vais vraiment rouvrir la porte si c'est la question que vous vous posez. Mais...

Il s'interrompit, semblant réfléchir, et elle en profita pour l'observer. Il était toujours aussi blême mais son regard n'était plus aussi vide. Juste différent d'avant. Ses yeux glissèrent sur son visage, pour passer à son cou ou seules des traînées de sang séché montraient qu'il y avait eu une blessure. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer son examen et le regarda de nouveau par en dessous lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sans la regarder cette fois.

- Il me faut des explications Miss Granger. Je vais rouvrir la porte. Mais j'ai besoin de réponses. Si vous avez dit vrai, concernant ma mort, ça m'est indispensable.

Le déclic qui suivit l'empêcha de répondre, et elle écarquilla les yeux devant la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement. Le souffle court, elle résista à sa première envie, celle de partir en courant pour quitter cette pièce. S'avançant doucement elle se dirigea vers la sortie, crispée, craignant un revirement du sorcier derrière elle et s'arrêta juste avant de passer le seuil. Il avait tenu parole. Et n'avait rien exigé en échange. Il avait juste demandé. Et même si son geste précédent était toujours dans sa mémoire elle lui devait au moins d'y réfléchir.

Sortant de son immobilité elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, fit un bref signe de tête, et quitta la pièce. Se dirigeant sans hésiter vers la salle de bain elle essaya de faire le point, et de se reprendre. Ce qui lui prit un bon moment. Mais en sortant de la pièce sa décision était prise. Elle avait fait un choix, elle se devait de l'assumer.

- Venez !

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, elle s'était dirigée vers son sac, prenant quelques affaires à l'intérieur, avant de venir s'assoire près du sorcier. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ, fixant le sol, semblant attendre sans espoir. En constatant son absence de réaction, elle le frôla de la main, et se répéta.

- Venez professeur !

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur.

- Heureusement je serai déjà en retenue sinon, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Mais venez quand même.

Son absence de réaction la fit soupirer et elle se pencha pour le regarder, cherchant à comprendre son changement d'attitude. Après un moment d'observation, elle finit par reprendre.

- Professeur, je vous promets que je vais essayer de vous expliquer. Et j'essayerai même de faire preuve d'esprit de synthèse comme vous dites. Mais d'abord je vous emmène dans la salle de bain vous êtes couvert de sang. Et après on descendra manger. D'accord ?

Elle le regarda pendant qu'il assimilait ses paroles, et se leva brusquement pour le retenir lorsqu'il tenta de se lever, manquant s'écrouler au sol. Elle le sentit trembler lorsqu'il s'agrippa à son épaule mais se retint de faire une remarque. La tension entre eux risquait de resurgir à tout moment et elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque.

Et c'est sans un mot, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, qu'elle le mena lentement vers la salle de bain. Elle avait pensé le laisser seul, mais en le voyant vaciller sur ses jambes, cramponné au lavabo elle fut contrainte de s'adapter. Après un regard hésitant, et voyant son absence de réaction, elle déboutonna sa robe de sorcier, soupirant de soulagement en voyant que, comme les élèves de poudlard, il était habillé dessous. A la vue de sa chemise elle se mordit les lèvres. Celle-ci, sûrement blanche à l'origine, avait pris une teinte marron tant elle avait été imbibée de sang. Et aucun nettoyage, que ce soit moldu ou magique, ne pourrait rattraper cela.

Elle hésita de nouveau, peu désireuse de déshabiller l'homme qui lui faisait face, et se recula avec soulagement en le voyant essayer de se débrouiller seul pour détacher les boutons. Mais ses difficultés la forcèrent à se rapprocher, et à le faire pour lui. Les yeux baissés, les joues écarlates, elle se força à penser à autre chose et se détourna dès le dernier bouton défait.

Tournée face au mur elle s'absorba dans sa contemplation des carreaux de faïence, pendant que l'ex-espion retirait sa chemise.

- Miss Granger... le sifflement qu'il poussa à cet instant la fit immédiatement réagir et elle lui fit face à nouveau.

Elle examina rapidement la pièce, puis l'observa, cherchant ce qui avait provoqué sa réaction, et suivit son regard jusqu'a son bras gauche. Bras un peu pâle, musclé, mais sans rien de particulier.

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne remarquez rien Miss Granger ?

Elle examina son bras à nouveau, sans rien déceler d'inhabituel, et releva les yeux vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

- Trouvez-vous normal de ne pas voir la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras ?

Ecarquillant les yeux, elle reporta le regard sur le bras gauche de l'homme, puis le droit, réalisant seulement à cet instant ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et releva la tête pour le dévisager de nouveau.


	5. Chapter 5

Maelina : Je suis contente d'avoir su t'accrocher ma belle :) Et aussitot dit aussitot fait j'étais en train de publier le chapitre quand ton review est arrivé. C'est beau les synchros :)

Miss Lilith Samael : Non pas de nouveau corps ;) mais il faudra attendre pour les réponses

Charis13 : Merci :) Oui ils se découvrent l'un l'autre. Et ca continue dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi, car c'est surtout un chapitre de transition.

Nuits : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui ci te plaira aussi :)

Darkklinne : je suis généralement très méchante quand j'écris. J'aime bien couper quand ca laisse espérer autre chose. Et en plus ca me facilite l'écriture puisque ca permet une fin de chapitre logique entre 2 parties importantes.

Babypearl : merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires qui me font très plaisir. J'essaye de jongler entre 2 extrèmes pour trouver une zone de calme pour ces 2 persos et je suis heureuseme de voir que j'ai évité le mélo. J'espère que tu penseras pareil de ce chapitre, bien plus difficile encore à écrire.

Voila, un nouveau chapitre est en ligne. Chapitre de transition, bien plus dur à écrire que je ne le pensais en le commencant. Et finalement bien plus long que les précédents chapitre. J'espère que cela me fera pardonner pour l'attente.

Bonne lecture à tous. Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, j'écris au fur et à mesure alors vos reviews me permettent de voir si je vais dans le bon sens ou pas :) Et même si votre commentaire est négatif, car cela arrive ou arrivera surement, cela permet d'évoluer.

* * *

Assis tous deux à la table de la cuisine, ils s'étaient retranchés dans un silence prudent. Après leur découverte inattendue dans la salle de bain, qui apportait plus d'interrogations que de réponses, ils s'étaient abstenus d'en débattre.

La perspective du petit déjeuner, terrain neutre s'il peut y en avoir, avait contribué à apaiser l'ambiance, faisant disparaître un peu de la tension qui les entourait. Hermione elle était soulagée d'avoir un peu de répit avant de s'expliquer. Rogue lui avait du convenir, à son corps défendant, que la discussion pouvait attendre le temps de se restaurer.

Et, protégés par la présence de Winky qui babillait sans s'arrêter depuis leur arrivée dans la pièce, ils tentaient de se jauger l'un l'autre, se lançant des regards discrets à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient pouvoir le faire sans danger d'être découvert.

Beurrant lentement sa tartine de pain, Hermione était d'ailleurs en train de glisser un regard par en dessous à son ex-professeur. Le fait qu'il soit concentré sur son assiette, copieusement garnie par la petite elfe, lui permit de l'observer pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se détourner.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment s'expliquer, ou plutôt comment raconter l'inexplicable, et examinait les possibilités de récit les unes après les autres, sans trouver son bonheur. Les yeux de nouveau rivés sur sa tasse de chocolat chaud, elle avait conscience de l'écoulement du temps, de chaque minute la rapprochant de l'inévitable. Et c'est la sensation d'être observée qui lui fit relever la tête.

Face à elle, bien calé contre le dossier de sa chaise Rogue était en train de l'examiner, le visage fermé. Elle se sentit rougir, le vit hausser un sourcil en réaction, lui offrant son expression habituelle, et se tortilla sur sa chaise avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de sa tasse.

- Je présume que vous avez fini de déjeuner. Peut être daignerez vous enfin m'offrir vos explications ?

- Pardon ?

Elle se redressa brusquement, le regardant d'un air ahuri. Elle n'avait effectivement plus vraiment faim mais n'en avait rien dit.

- Cela va faire près de cinq minutes que vous réduisez votre pain en charpie pour faire des monticules de miettes. Donc je présume que vous avez fini. Et que vous pouvez vous concentrer sur la situation actuelle.

« Evidemment ! » Elle baissa les yeux vers la table, apercevant ce qu'elle avait fait sans s'en rendre compte et soupira. Elle n'avait désormais plus le choix. Même si elle ne savait toujours pas par où commencer.

- Miss Granger !

La voix de Rogue claqua comme un coup de fouet, la faisant sursauter et elle le dévisagea en arborant un air sombre.

- Oui oui oui j'ai bien compris. Mais... Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Le sourire ironique sur le visage de son interlocuteur ne lui échappa pas et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de le défier du regard.

- Voyez-vous cela, Miss je sais tout qui ne sait pas comment commencer. Ce jour est décidément à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Et bien commencez donc par ma mort ça sera un début, reprit-il après un silence méprisant.

Hermione dévisagea son ancien professeur, et se força à afficher un sourire en coin avant de prendre quelques instants pour se servir un verre d'eau, essuyer les miettes de pain et rassembler la vaisselle du petit déjeuner dans un coin. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu mais la vue du visage contrarié de Rogue la réconforta un bref instant. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes armes que lui mais elle en avait.

Finalement elle se redressa, ferma les yeux un instant et commença son récit.

- Bien... Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cabane hurlante mais après le départ de Voldemort, Harry, Ron et moi nous nous sommes approchés de vous. Et vous lui avez donné vos souvenirs. Et quand... quand vous êtes mort, nous avons entendu Voldemort donner un délai d'une heure à Harry, pour qu'il se rende.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, cherchant à rassembler ses pensées, et surtout cherchant à repousser la peine qui l'envahissait de revivre tout cela et avala péniblement sa salive. Entourant son verre de ses mains elle fixa le liquide à l'intérieur, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard de l'ex mangemort de peur de voir son mépris, et reprit lentement.

- Nous sommes retournés au château. Il y avait tellement de morts, sur la pelouse, et dans la grande salle. Tellement de blessés... Nous avons laissé Harry pour rejoindre la famille de Ron. Et Harry lui... elle s'essuya les yeux d'un geste vif et se redressa légèrement. Il nous a dit ensuite qu'il était monté dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, pour voir vos souvenirs. Après l'avoir fait, après avoir compris ce que le directeur lui avait caché, il a fait son choix et à rejoint la forêt pour se livrer.

Avec une hésitation elle s'arrêta à nouveau, évaluant ce qu'elle pouvait dire de la suite, et décida de taire, pour le moment du moins, ce qui concernait la pierre de résurrection.

- Il a fait face à Voldemort et s'est sacrifié, en le laissant lui lancer un avada kedavra.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer une exclamation de Rogue lui fit lever les yeux.

- Potter s'est laissé tuer ? Vous aviez dit qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Il l'a vaincu oui. Mais il s'était sacrifié quand même. Seulement ce que Voldemort a tué à cet instant, c'est lui-même. La partie de son âme attachée à l'âme de Harry. Le dernier Horcruxe.

Après cette explication chacun d'eux resta silencieux. Elle repensait au récit de Harry, à ce qu'il leur avait raconté de cette heure dans la forêt.

L'ex-mangemort lui repensait au récit fait un jour par Dumbledore. Il avait eu raison, à chaque instant, et avait mené Potter à ce sacrifice qui avait finalement tué le seigneur des ténèbres. L'avait-il su ce jour là ? Avait-il eu un seul espoir de voir Potter survivre, ou cela n'était-il qu'un hasard ? Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse à cette interrogation mais elle le hanterait probablement longtemps. Avaient-ils été des pions ou Dumbledore espérait-il quand même leur survie, à Potter et à lui ?

Le soupir de la jeune femme lui fit rouvrir les yeux et il se concentra sur le récit qu'elle venait de recommencer.

- Le corps de Harry a été porté jusqu'au château. Tous les combattants se sont rassemblés devant l'entrée. Aucun de nous ne voulait y croire. Neville s'est même opposé aux mangemorts et à Voldemort. Et pour faire un exemple Voldemort a voulu le punir.

Un sourire éclaira brièvement son visage, ce simple geste avait changé le cours des choses. Devant le regard surpris de Rogue elle hocha doucement la tête et continua.

- Il a fait venir le choixpeau magique, a annoncé qu'il n'y aurait plus de répartition, et l'a enfoncé sur la tête de Neville avant d'y mettre le feu. Mais vous, vous devez bien savoir ce qu'on peut trouver dans le choixpeau, ce qu'Harry avait déjà reçu, il y a quelques années.

- L'épée de Gryffondor, murmura-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher

- En effet l'épée de Gryffondor. Et Neville l'a utilisée pour trancher la tête de Nagini. C'était très impressionnant d'ailleurs. Surtout juste avant que tout tourne au chaos. Les combats ont immédiatement repris, dans le château et autour. Harry a disparu dans la confusion et il a réussi à arriver jusqu'à Voldemort dans la grande salle. C'est là que l'affrontement final s'est déroulé.

Elle ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, revoyant cet échange comme s'il se déroulait devant elle, et c'est ainsi qu'elle continua son récit.

- Ils se sont affrontés, tout le monde rassemblé en cercle autour d'eux. Et Harry... Il l'a raillé, il l'a appelé de son vrai nom, il lui a dit pour la protection que son sacrifice accordait aux autres, il lui a dit pour vous, et il lui a dit pourquoi la baguette ne marchait pas pour lui. Et à l'instant où le soleil a éclairé la salle ils ont lancé leur sort. Harry a désarmé Voldemort. Et le sort de celui-ci s'est retourné contre lui après avoir heurté le sortilège de Harry. N'est ce pas ironique ? Voldemort tué par son propre sort.

Elle rouvrit les yeux lentement, observant l'homme de l'autre coté de la salle, et reprit ses explications.

- Lorsque nous l'avons pu nous sommes remontés dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. C'est là que j'ai vu votre tableau. Harry a réparé sa baguette cassée pendant notre recherche des Horcruxes, et il a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé depuis notre séparation dans la grande salle, vos souvenirs, la scène dans la forêt, tout. Puis nous sommes retournés avec les autres, soignant ceux qui pouvaient l'être, réconfortant les vivants. Et Harry est venu me voir pour me demander de m'occuper de votre corps. Il avait peur que quelqu'un vous découvre et vous mette avec les mangemorts. Il doutait que leurs corps soient bien traités. Et il ne voulait pas que cela vous arrive. Alors je suis allée à la cabane et quand j'ai voulu m'occuper de vous, j'ai eu l'impression que vous me parliez dans ma tête, que vous m'appeliez à l'aide. Sur le coup j'ai cru que mes nerfs lâchaient, mais quand je vous ai touché j'ai senti votre cœur battre. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, mais je craignais la réaction de gens face à vous, alors j'ai cherché une solution. J'ai appelé Kreattur, qui m'a amené Winky, et elle nous a transportés ici. Je suis retournée à Poudlard avec elle. Nous sommes allées à votre laboratoire, j'ai pris toutes les potions que je trouvais, je l'ai renvoyée ici pour vous soigner et je me suis occupée du reste.

Elle eut un sourire triste et se mit à réciter ce qu'elle avait listé, comme elle aurait récité une leçon.

- Voir votre tableau pour être sure, trouver un corps ressemblant au votre pour le traîner jusqu'au passage secret sous le saule cogneur, le transformer autant que possible pour les cheveux et les mains, le mutiler pour être sure qu'on ne s'interroge pas trop sur les éventuelles différences, puis enfin voir Harry pour pouvoir m'installer ici et voir Monsieur Weasley pour savoir comment il avait été soigné après sa morsure. Le tout sans craquer, sans me trahir, et risquer de dévoiler que vous étiez en vie, et sans perdre de temps. Enfin je suis revenue ici, j'ai essayé de vous soigner et finalement quand j'ai craqué à la fin de la journée, quand j'ai pleuré en appelant le professeur Dumbledore, Fumseck est apparu et vous a soigné.

Tête baissée, visage à moitié caché derrière ses cheveux, elle tenta de ne pas craquer de nouveau. Raconter ainsi tout ce qu'il s'était passé en moins d'une journée avait été une véritable épreuve. Et montrer à son ancien professeur à quel point cela l'affectait risquait de l'inciter à être sarcastique. Or maintenant qu'elle avait tout dit, elle se doutait qu'il ne se préoccuperait plus d'être patient. Et elle craignait ses reproches et ses attaques pour ses décisions.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, pesant et glacial, mais elle ne se sentit pas capable de reprendre la parole après un tel récit et attendit le sarcasme qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à venir. Mais en apercevant du coin de l'œil le mouvement de son ancien professeur elle ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête, le regardant en affichant un air ahuri. Il venait de leur servir à boire et poussait le verre d'eau vers elle sans dire un mot, sans la regarder avec son expression méprisante.

Hochant la tête elle prit le verre d'une main tremblante, parvint à en boire une gorgée et le reposa lentement, se concentrant pour ne pas le renverser.

- Comment êtes vous entrée dans mes appartements ?

La question la laissa un instant interloquée et elle se mordilla les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Je vous l'ai dit avec Winky. Mais comment savez vous que je suis entrée dans vos appartements ?

- Non, Winky vous a amenée dans le laboratoire. C'est cela que vous m'avez dit. Mais vous êtes entrée chez moi, j'ai vu le livre près du lit, à moitié sorti de votre sac. Et je suis quasiment sûr que c'est le livre que je lisais chez moi.

- Oh ! Effectivement, elle rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et baissa les yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas le voler professeur mais j'ai vu le signet et je voulais vous l'apporter, au cas où. Et je suis entrée par la porte qui donnait dans le laboratoire tout simplement.

Elle avait baissé la voix, mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre ainsi, attendant sa réaction.

- Je vois.

Aucun sarcasme ne venant, elle releva doucement la tête, et l'examina par en dessous, ses pensées s'attardant sur son expression pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Pour une fois qu'il n'arborait pas un air hautain et méprisant, il lui semblait presque humain, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait vu souffrant couché dans le lit à l'étage. Peu désireuse de se faire remarquer, elle garda prudemment le silence, mais sursauta lorsqu'il releva les yeux et croisa son regard.

- Savez vous ce qu'est le registre des naissances Miss Granger ?

- Oui Professeur, c'est le registre où s'inscrivent les noms de tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne lorsqu'ils viennent au monde. Gardé à Poudlard il n'est accessible qu'au directeur et au sous directeur. C'est grâce à lui que les sorciers peuvent être contactés lorsqu'ils atteignent onze ans.

En remarquant la réaction exaspérée de l'ancien professeur, elle plaqua brusquement sa main sur sa bouche. Comme à son habitude devant une question elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre en insistant sur les détails.

- Je n'attendais qu'un oui ou un non, Miss Granger. Toutefois votre réponse n'est pas tout à fait exacte. Les noms des sorciers s'inscrivent lorsque quelqu'un les reconnaît en les nommant. La filiation ne s'affichant que si les parents reconnaissent leur enfant. Mais enfin vous connaissez le principe. Maintenant savez vous ce qu'il se passe lors de la mort d'un sorcier ?

Elle hésita un instant, ne sachant si elle devait développer sa réponse, et se lança en voyant le geste de la main fait par son vis-à-vis.

- Et bien, tous les sortilèges lancés par la personne disparaissent. Mais à part cela je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un registre comme le registre des naissances.

- Tous les sortilèges disparaissent, c'est un fait avéré oui. Mais il existe bien un registre des morts. Cependant tous les sorciers n'y apparaissent pas. Seuls certains, disons privilégiés, y apparaissent à leur mort. Cela est généralement lié à leur fonction, et bien évidemment, il faut un sort pour que ça fonctionne. Le ministre de la Magie y est, les chefs de département aussi et, vous vous en doutez sûrement, le directeur de Poudlard. Et je suis presque sûr que votre ami Potter le survivant y apparaîtra un jour.

Il s'interrompit brutalement après avoir prononcé ces mots, se resservit un peu d'eau et soupira avant de reprendre.

- C'est un système de protection avant tout, même si cela permet une surveillance passive. Et c'est grâce à ce registre que la mort de quelqu'un d'important est immédiatement suivie d'effets. La création de tableaux à son effigie par exemple, qui apparaissent dans les endroits liés à leur fonction. Et c'est un système qui ne permet pas la triche. La magie dirige tout, comme pour le registre des naissances. Vous avez vu hier mon tableau, et vous avez pu entrer dans mes appartements alors que j'avais placé plusieurs sortilèges sur cette porte. La magie a donc considéré que j'étais réellement mort. Et mon retour à la vie, quelles qu'en soient les raisons, n'a apparemment pas changé cet état de fait.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, moins pesant cette fois ci, pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient tous deux à la situation. Et c'est Hermione qui le rompit cette fois. Timidement, en hésitant, elle finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Professeur ? S'il vous plait... Est ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? D'un élément pouvant expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il la regarda distraitement, répondant sans vraiment y réfléchir.

- Je me souviens de Potter et vous. Je m'en suis souvenu hier. Mais ensuite.. J'ai vu... J'ai cru voir...

Sa voix s'éteignit lentement alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et il se redressa brusquement.

- Ceci est d'ordre privé, Miss Granger, et ne vous concerne en rien !

La colère avait transformé ses traits et il la regarda d'un oeil noir alors qu'elle s'empourprait. Mais ses propos le prirent au dépourvu et il ne put que l'observer sans dire un mot.

- Ca ne me concerne en rien ? Comment osez-vous ? J'ai pris des risques pour vous ramener ici. J'ai menti à mon ami pour ne pas dévoiler que vous étiez en vie. Mais très bien. Puisque cela ne me concerne en rien vous réglerez cela avec ceux concernés !

Elle se leva brutalement après avoir prononcé ses mots, faisant basculer sa chaise au sol, et quitta la pièce en courant, furieuse de la réaction de l'ex-mangemort, et de la sienne.

Se précipitant à l'étage elle récupéra ses affaires, lançant un coup d'œil mauvais au livre qui avait trahi son passage dans les appartements privés de Rogue et les glissa dans son sac. Puis elle saisit la robe imprégnée de sang qui traînait dans la salle de bain, redescendit en courant, et revint dans la cuisine.

- Nous rentrons à Poudlard ! Debout ! Puisque cela ne me concerne pas, je suis sure que ça concernera le professeur McGonagall et Harry.

- Il est hors de question que je retourne à Poudlard, Miss Granger !

Malgré sa faiblesse il réussit à se lever, se cramponnant à la table pour ne pas vaciller, et fit face à son ancienne élève.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, Professeur ! C'est moi qui tiens la baguette. Et c'est moi qui décide aujourd'hui !

- Cessez de m'appeler Professeur ! Je ne le suis plus et je ne le serai jamais plus !

- Cessez donc de vous comporter comme un professeur mesquin et méprisant !

Employer ces termes, face à un professeur de Poudlard, un détenteur du savoir qu'elle avait toujours respecté, la fit hésiter un instant. Mais la colère retenue depuis le matin était trop forte pour être maîtrisée et elle assura sa prise sur sa baguette, veillant à rester à distance de l'homme.

- Nous rentrons ! J'ai voulu vous aider et je ne récolte que railleries, insultes et mépris. Je n'attendais pas de remerciements ou de gratitude mais un peu de respect humain et de coopération auraient été bienvenus. Mais j'aurais du savoir que ce n'était pas possible venant de vous.

Debout devant la table, elle défia l'homme du regard, le visage rouge de fureur, tressaillant à peine lorsqu'il vacilla et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. L'air était chargé d'énergie, la faisant trembler légèrement.

- Suffit Miss Granger !

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce, augmentant encore la tension et la colère qu'elle ressentait, mais il reprit avant qu'elle ne puisse exploser.

- Ne comprenez-vous donc pas que je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard ? Je ne le veux pas c'est certain, mais je ne le peux pas non plus. Pas en sachant que Severus Rogue est mort aux yeux de tous. Par Merlin, que croyez-vous donc ? Etes-vous donc si naïve ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard dur, en continuant ses explications.

- Pensez-vous vraiment que l'on va m'accueillir à bras ouverts ? Sans même tenir compte de mon passé, que croyez-vous que le ministère pensera de ma mort ? Car personnellement je pense qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que cette absence de nom ne me fasse passer au rang de cobaye pour expériences. Et je doute fort qu'il y ait du monde pour prendre ma défense. Alors si vous voulez retourner à Poudlard, retournez-y. Mais pour ma part je n'irai pas. Je saurai bien m'en sortir seul.

- Ah oui ? Hermione haussa un sourcil, arborant l'expression ironique qu'elle avait si souvent vu sur le visage de son interlocuteur et se permit un petit rire.

- Et comment comptez vous faire dites-moi ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Vous êtes mort officiellement, vous n'avez plus d'existence. Vous n'avez plus de baguette, probablement pas d'argent, et tout ce que vous possédiez sera légué à quelqu'un si vous avez fait un testament, ou reviendra au ministère si ce n'était pas le cas. Et je suis sure qu'ils s'intéresseront de près à tout ce que vous pouviez avoir, juste au cas où. Si vous sortez d'ici vous serez immédiatement reconnu dans le monde sorcier. Votre seule option est de rejoindre le monde moldu, en tirant un trait sur la magie, et vous n'avez probablement pas d'argent moldu non plus.

Elle s'interrompit une seconde, le dévisageant avant de l'observer de la tête aux pieds.

- Je suis sure que vous vous trouveriez très bien dehors, à dormir dans la rue, avec votre pantalon crasseux et votre robe imprégnée de sang. Mais vous en sortir... J'en doute fort.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, chacun cherchant à faire plier l'autre du regard, chacun cherchant à prendre ou reprendre l'ascendant. L'explosion de la carafe brisa cet instant, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Les éclats de verre avaient été projetés alentour, la majorité vers le sol et le mur, mais quelques-uns les avaient blessés tous deux aux bras. Après une seconde d'hébétude, Hermione se reprit, soulevant doucement sa manche gauche, et retira les deux éclats incrustés dans sa peau avant de refermer les plaies d'un mouvement de sa baguette.

Elle se tourna ensuite lentement vers son ancien professeur, l'observant pendant qu'il attrapait les morceaux de verre plantés dans son bras. Il était plus près de la table qu'elle, et il en avait plus reçu. Se saisissant d'une serviette il la pressa doucement contre ses plaies avant qu'elle ne s'avance et écarte sa main. Utilisant le même sort que pour elle, elle s'occupa des coupures sans dire un mot, mal à l'aise d'être si près de lui. Mal à l'aise aussi d'avoir constaté qu'il ne maîtrisait effectivement plus sa magie.

Un bruit léger à la porte les fit tressaillir et ils se tournèrent vers Winky qui venait d'entrer, sûrement attirée par le bruit de l'explosion. La tension dans la pièce était légèrement retombée, et la venue de Winky les incita à se calmer. La petite elfe s'était arrêtée à la porte, ne sachant pas quoi faire, avant de repartir à reculons en tremblant, alors que les regards des deux sorciers restaient fixés sur elle.

- J'ai cru voir Lily Evans ! Et d'autres gens aussi mais sans les reconnaître. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu des mots, quelques phrases. Vous êtes satisfaite maintenant ?

Bouche-bée, elle se retourna vers l'ex-mangemort et le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle le voyait céder et plier. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, d'autant qu'il était désormais adossé à sa chaise et contemplait le plafond, elle resta silencieuse et l'observa un peu plus attentivement. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle catégorie le classer, même si elle avait pris conscience plus tôt dans la journée qu'elle devait s'en méfier. Mais il venait de répondre, assez franchement apparemment même, vu son expression déplaisante.

- Plus ou moins, Monsieur.

En une seconde sa décision fut prise. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'aider mais elle avait envie de percer le mystère de sa survie. Se penchant, en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, elle releva sa chaise, laissa tomber son sac au sol et s'installa de nouveau face à lui après avoir fait disparaître les morceaux de verre éparpillés, d'un coup de baguette. Sa colère n'avait pas disparu mais elle arriva à la maîtriser. Et ses observations de Rogue lui laissèrent penser que son ancien professeur tentait de faire de même. Mais la situation restait insoluble : elle ne pouvait le ramener à Poudlard, craignant qu'il ne dise vrai au sujet du ministère, et ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici indéfiniment.

En le voyant se déplacer sur sa chaise, et reprendre une position plus détendue, elle tenta de le questionner.

- Et maintenant ? Vous ne voulez pas aller à Poudlard, vous ne pouvez pas partir seul, alors quelle solution envisagez-vous ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil sarcastique avant de répondre, semblant jubiler de la voir s'empourprer de nouveau sous la colère que son regard provoquait.

- Combien de temps avons-nous avant que Potter ne vienne fouiner ici ?

- Harry ne fouine pas, Professeur, d'autant que c'est chez lui ici. Mais... Je ne sais pas. Quelques jours c'est sur. Après il faudra que je lui parle.

Elle avait volontairement évité de trop relever sa remarque et il se contenta de hocher la tête, semblant réfléchir.

Alors qu'elle cherchait des solutions de son coté, essayant de trouver un moyen de ne pas avouer à Harry qu'elle avait menti, il reprit la parole, posant pour une fois sa question sur un ton moins âpre qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Pourquoi m'avez vous amené ici sans rien dire ? Je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez pas prévenu tout le monde mais Potter, pourquoi lui cacher ? Et les Weasley ?

La question la prit au dépourvu et elle hésita avant d'y répondre. Ses raisons n'avaient pas été très claires pour elle à l'origine. Mais elle se devait d'essayer de les formuler.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai juste pensé qu'on pardonne plus facilement aux morts qu'aux vivants.

L'expression de surprise sur le visage de son interlocuteur lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait à s'expliquer.

- Je veux dire qu'Harry vous a apparemment pardonné après avoir vu vos souvenirs. Mais il l'a fait en pensant que vous étiez mort. Il est facile de compatir dans ce genre de situation. Cependant, je ne suis pas convaincue qu'il serait aussi compatissant si vous étiez devant lui. Les six années passées dans votre classe, votre attitude, votre mépris ne pourraient pas être mis si facilement de coté s'il devait vous faire face. D'autant que je suis persuadée que vous agiriez comme vous le faisiez auparavant. Ce qui n'arrangerait rien. De même pour la famille de Ron. Et même si désormais eux, comme beaucoup d'autres, savent que vous avez toujours été de notre... Du coté du professeur Dumbledore, je ne savais pas non plus quelles réactions ils auraient à l'annonce de votre survie. Alors j'ai préféré vous éloigner et ne pas les tenir informés de ce que j'avais découvert.

Elle croisa le regard du sorcier et il se jaugèrent mutuellement en quelques instants. Pendant une seconde ils semblèrent même sur un pied d'égalité. Jusqu'à son froncement de sourcils.

- Vous êtes finalement moins naïve que je le croyais Miss Granger. Mais expliquez-moi donc pourquoi vous avez préféré parler du coté de Dumbledore ?

Hermione hésita de nouveau, rougit, et se recula légèrement avant de répondre.

- Tout simplement car je ne pense pas que vous ayez jamais été de notre coté.

- Je vois ! Vous ne croyez donc pas vous-même à ma position ? Sa voix s'était assourdie et son visage s'assombrit brusquement alors qu'il prononçait ces mots en la regardant de travers.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, Professeur. Je ne remets pas en question ce que vous avez pu faire. Mais je pense que vous l'avez fait pour vous-même, pour vos raisons personnelles et non pour une cause comme nombre d'entre nous l'ont fait. Et cela me laisse croire que vous étiez du coté du professeur Dumbledore comme je vous l'ai dit, et pas du notre, pas celui de l'Ordre.

Il resta un moment pensif en entendant ces mots. Bien que prononcés d'un ton hésitant, il ne pouvait nier qu'ils s'approchaient de la vérité, même s'il n'avait jamais cherché à démêler tout cela. Mais les entendre de la bouche d'une sorcière de dix sept ans, qui n'avait obtenu toutes ces informations que de manière détournée, le faisait osciller entre colère et malaise. Même si cela confirmait sa réputation de miss je sais tout bonne élève.

Hésitant, contrarié, il reporta les yeux sur elle, la fixant de son regard noir avant de se relever brusquement. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, cherchant que faire, avant de se décider.

- Pouvez vous retourner à Poudlard, Miss Granger ?

- A Poudlard ? Oui bien sur mais je croyais.. Je pensais que vous vouliez rester ici quelques temps ? En un instant son regard s'était attristé et il détourna les yeux précipitamment.

- Je compte bien rester ici. Mais j'ai besoin de mes affaires, de vêtements, de mes livres, des ingrédients pour des potions. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je compte bien le découvrir, et je doute fort trouver des informations dans cette maison. Et j'ai besoin d'être sur que Potter ne surgira pas demain ou après-demain. Alors si vous pouvez retourner à Poudlard discrètement, prendre mes affaires avant que le ministère ne réagisse, et obtenir de Potter l'assurance qu'il ne viendra pas de façon imprévue cela m'arrangerait fort.

Il s'interrompit une seconde, butant sur les mots qu'il devait encore prononcer, et reprit dans un souffle :

- Et si vous voulez rester, vous pouvez. Mais vous oubliez les questions à n'en plus finir, le bavardage inutile et les réflexions.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Quelques pas, après le déferlement de colère qu'il n'avait pu maîtriser un peu plus tôt, l'avaient épuisé. Mais il ne pouvait l'avouer à voix haute, il ne pouvait qu'espérer voir la curiosité de la jeune femme l'inciter à rester. Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de son ancienne élève lui confirma que cela avait marché et il soupira de soulagement avant de retourner lentement à sa chaise.

- D'accord Professeur, j'irai chercher vos affaires demain matin. Vous me ferez une liste.

Elle le regarda attentivement après avoir dit cela, se leva pour se servir un verre d'eau et se réinstalla, cherchant les mots les plus appropriés pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Néanmoins même si vous ne voulez pas de questions à n'en plus finir comme vous le dites si gentiment, vous devez bien vous douter que je ne resterai pas sans rien faire. Il me faudra donc des informations, et pour cela vous devrez répondre à certaines questions.

Elle s'autorisa un sourire ironique devant sa réaction, qui n'avait duré qu'un instant mais qui illustrait clairement sa surprise.

- Et vous vous doutez bien également, surtout après votre démonstration de ce matin, qu'il me faut des promesses claires. Du moins si vous souhaitez que j'aille chercher vos affaires pour les soustraire au ministère.

Il avait repris contenance après s'être dévoilé une seconde, mais elle voyait bien qu'il réfléchissait, cherchant sûrement comment éviter cette promesse. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage se renfrogner, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné, mais tenta tout de même de cacher son expression victorieuse.

- Vous auriez du être à Serpentard, Miss Granger ! D'accord, je suis obligé de vous concéder cela, vous pourrez poser des questions. Tant que vous vous limitez.

- J'apprends très vite professeur, vous auriez du vous en souvenir. Mais promis, je ferai un effort. Surtout si je peux consulter vos livres.

Satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait obtenu, elle n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'obtenir plus encore en manœuvrant pour que cela semble la moins pire des solutions aux yeux de son vis-à-vis. Le grognement qu'elle reçut en réponse lui parut suffisamment explicite pour ne pas pousser plus loin son avantage.

- Bien maintenant que nous nous somme compris, dites-moi donc ce que vous avez cru entendre. Pendant que je réfléchirai à cela vous pourrez faire votre liste pour demain.

Elle avait sortit des plumes, un encrier et des parchemins de son sac en disant cela, les étalant sur la table, prête à noter sa réponse. Mais le silence qui s'installa dans la pièce lui fit lever les yeux. Le regard du sorcier aurait pu la carboniser sur place s'il en avait eu le pouvoir. Bras croisés, tassé contre le dossier de sa chaise, tout son corps exprimait sa colère et sa rancœur.

- Allons Professeur, faites un effort. Vous serez ensuite débarrassé de moi pour le reste de la journée.

Il la dévisagea encore un peu, avant de se résoudre à ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer quelques mots d'une voix étouffée.

- Ensemble vous pouvez, par votre volonté, sauver la destinée d'un homme condamné !Voila ce que j'ai entendu. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée Miss Granger !

Puis il se saisit d'un parchemin, de l'encrier et d'une plume, se leva lentement, et quitta la pièce d'un pas vacillant.


	6. Chapter 6

Après le départ du professeur Rogue, Hermione était restée un moment immobile, cherchant à reprendre son calme après une confrontation aussi éprouvante qu'elle l'avait imaginée.

Une fois apaisée, elle sortit une bouteille d'encre de son sac, invoqua un nouvel encrier et se mit à écrire. En commençant par la phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Il lui fallut plusieurs parchemins, et un long moment, pour ordonner toutes les informations qu'elle possédait, mais elle finit par se redresser sur sa chaise en souriant légèrement.

Levant les yeux, elle fixa la porte, hésitant à aller montrer ses réflexions à Rogue, et soupira. Elle avait peu de chances d'être bien accueillie, même pour lui montrer quelque chose le concernant. Après avoir haussé les épaules elle récupéra son sac, le fouilla pour en sortir un livre, récupérant au passage la carte des maraudeurs qu'elle déposa près de son travail, et se leva pour se préparer un thé.

Les yeux fermés, confortablement installée, elle dégusta lentement la boisson chaude. Mais la sensation d'être observée lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle ne sursauta pas lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son ancien professeur, mais l'espace d'un instant elle eut l'impression de se noyer dans une mer sombre. Pour une fois le regard qu'il lui lançait n'était ni empli de colère, ni sarcastique. Mais après quelques secondes il se reprit, arborant de nouveau un masque impénétrable, et baissa les yeux vers la table.

- Professeur...

Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner, ou emporter dans une nouvelle dispute, elle essaya de rester aussi neutre que possible.

- Désirez-vous du thé ?

Un hochement de tête et quelques pas furent la seule réponse qu'il lui offrit. Après une hésitation, mais sans rien ajouter, Hermione invoqua une seconde tasse et le servit rapidement avant de reprendre la sienne. Le silence s'installa, nullement désagréable pour une fois, et quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

- J'aurai pensé, qu'en bonne Gryffondor, vous seriez venue m'en proposer.

Relevant vivement la tête, elle le dévisagea, se demandant s'il parlait sérieusement, avant de hausser les épaules.

- Après vous avoir dit que vous seriez débarrassé de moi pour la journée ? Je ne suis pas téméraire à ce point, Professeur.

- Je vois cela. Et vous m'auriez laissé jeûner ce soir ?

Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, elle secoua la tête avant de répondre.

- Non mais j'aurai envoyé Winky vous proposer de venir dîner, ou de dîner dans votre chambre.

Le regardant en coin, elle surprit le haussement de sourcil qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir et se retrouva partagée entre amusement et énervement. Après lui avoir fait clairement comprendre que sa présence le dérangeait, elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait envisager qu'elle se présente à sa porte.

Finalement elle consentit à s'expliquer en constatant qu'il la fixait toujours, en attendant une réponse.

- Je ne crois pas que vous leur hurliez dessus, ça doit être bien moins amusant que sur les élèves.

Désireuse de changer de sujet elle reporta les yeux sur son travail, et, se redressant sur sa chaise, elle se pencha pour pousser les parchemins vers lui.

- Tenez ! Si ça vous intéresse... De mon coté j'ai encore quelques choses à noter et de la lecture à faire.

Sans plus lui prêter attention, elle reposa sa tasse et se remit au travail, notant cette fois tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire dans les jours à venir, autant pour s'organiser que pour les différentes recherches à faire.

Un bruissement en face d'elle lui indiqua que son vis-à-vis avait décidé de lire son travail et elle cacha son sourire : éviter la confrontation en ne demandant rien semblait marcher.

Un long moment s'écoula, le silence s'installa dans la pièce, rompu seulement par le bruissement des parchemins déplacés.

- Miss Granger, qu'est ce que ceci ?

Relevant distraitement la tête, toujours concentrée sur sa liste, Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil à ce que lui montrait son ancien professeur et haussa les épaules.

- Un parchemin.

- Je vois cela, Miss Granger... Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce parchemin. De plus, vous ne l'avez pas utilisé or il est parmi les documents que vous venez de me donner à lire.

Elle tressaillit en entendant ses mots, et releva brusquement la tête, les yeux fixés sur le parchemin, avant de blêmir en reconnaissant le document. Se mordant les lèvres, elle resta silencieuse, ne sachant comment réagir devant la situation.

La vision de la carte des Maraudeurs entre les mains de leur ancien professeur de potion était quelque chose d'absolument terrifiant. Et persuadée que sa réaction involontaire n'était pas passée inaperçue, elle n'osa dire un mot, se contentant de fixer le parchemin, en passant du livide au rouge vif.

Le silence se réinstalla, plus tendu qu'auparavant, jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur reprenne la parole.

- Miss Granger... Votre couleur parle pour vous. Et me renseigne étonnement bien. J'ai déjà vu ce parchemin il y a quelques années. Dans la poche de Potter.

Son ton, plutôt calme au début, était devenu plus acide lorsqu'il avait évoqué Harry. Elle hésita un instant, n'osant toujours pas lever les yeux, et se mordilla les lèvres.

- Professeur... Je...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, ne sachant comment continuer sa phrase et baissa les yeux pour observer le bois de la table.

- Miss Granger ?

Sans même relever la tête, Hermione parvint à visualiser l'expression de l'ex-mangemort. Le souffle court, encore abasourdie d'avoir laissé traîner la carte, Hermione eut l'impression de retourner quelques années en arrière, en plein cours de potion se déroulant mal.

Indécise sur ce qu'elle devait faire, elle se força à relever la tête, glissant un regard à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle s'était attendue à des cris et des menaces, mais pas à ce qu'elle voyait. Visage impassible, il se contentait de tenir le parchemin en évidence, tout en la fixant des yeux. Un nouveau coup d'œil lui montra qu'il avait déposé la carte sur la table. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa la situation : il n'avait plus de baguette, plus d'existence officielle, et bien peu de moyen pour la forcer à répondre. Surtout s'il voulait s'assurer de son silence.

Soupirant doucement, elle se frotta brièvement le visage et se redressa pour le regarder en face. Il avait juste croisé les bras avant de s'adosser à sa chaise, le visage aussi fermé qu'avant. L'indéchiffrable professeur de potions était de retour. Mais l'absence de sarcasmes la mit mal à l'aise.

Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Reprenant les autres feuillets, il reprit sa lecture, sans rien ajouter, en se désintéressant du parchemin vierge posé devant lui.

Ce qui la décida. Il aurait pu hurler et s'emporter, insister lourdement, agir comme il le faisait d'habitude. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Peut-être intentionnellement » pensa-t-elle brièvement avant de se raviser. Il se forçait, elle en était sûre, mais elle ne pouvait exclure que ce ne soit pas pour échapper à l'humiliation de devoir demander.

Saisissant sa baguette, elle frôla le parchemin avec celle-ci après s'être penchée au-dessus de la table.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Elle se réinstalla sur sa chaise, tandis que les traits maintenant familiers apparaissaient lentement sur le parchemin. Retenant son souffle, elle examina le visage de l'homme qui se penchait à son tour sur la carte, s'inquiétant de le voir pincer les lèvres et froncer les sourcils. L'espace d'un instant elle craignit d'avoir fait un autre mauvais choix, et se prépara à subir ses reproches.

Et tomba des nues en l'entendant.

- Je vois... Ceci explique bien des choses à propos de Potter finalement.

Se penchant un peu plus, il plissa les yeux, examinant les noms près des points se déplaçant sur la carte. Quasiment tous dans la grande salle, constata t-elle avec un pincement au cœur avant de sursauter lorsqu'il se redressa pour lui tendre la carte.

- Méfait accompli...

Après avoir murmuré l'incantation elle rangea soigneusement la carte dans son sac, s'attendant à chaque instant à une explosion de fureur. Mais lorsqu'elle reporta les yeux sur l'homme face à elle, elle ne put que constater qu'il avait repris sa lecture.

Seulement, après avoir essayé de faire comme lui, elle soupira, incapable de se concentrer. Elle leva plusieurs fois les yeux vers lui, s'agitant sur sa chaise, déplaçant ses papiers, se demandant si elle devait parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Miss Granger !!!!

Son sursaut fit tomber sa plume et elle se pencha précipitamment pour la ramasser avant d'oser le regarder en face à nouveau.

- Professeur ?

- Si vous avez une question, posez-la ! Mais cessez de vous agiter et de me dévisager ainsi, c'est déplaisant.

- Vous êtes en colère ?

Elle avait posé la question sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, regrettant instantanément de l'avoir fait en voyant le regard posé sur elle.

- Effectivement. Et maintenant si vous ne voulez pas qu'il y ait une nouvelle explosion dans cette cuisine je vous conseille de vous taire.

Se tassant sur sa chaise elle baissa la tête, se souvenant de ce que Harry lui avait raconté à l'époque où Rogue avait découvert le parchemin, et se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolée.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une petite voix, avant de se pencher de nouveau sur son travail.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, pendant qu'Hermione essayait de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Un bruissement l'avertit que l'ex mangemort avait bougé, mais elle n'osa relever la tête et sursauta en l'entendant près d'elle.

- De quoi êtes vous désolée, Miss Granger ? D'avoir utilisé ce parchemin pendant vos années à Poudlard ou de vous être fait prendre ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle se crut dans les cachots, en plein cours de potion, et dut fermer les yeux une seconde pour se reprendre. Esquissant un sourire, elle releva légèrement la tête et glissa un coup d'œil au Maître des potions.

- Et bien, techniquement, je ne me suis pas fait prendre, Professeur, je vous ai volontairement montré la carte. Mais disons que je suis désolée pour les deux choses. Et tout le reste.

Son sourire s'était estompé lorsque son regard avait effleuré les yeux sombres la détaillant. Rogue était plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et elle craignit une réaction brutale. Elle le sentit s'approcher encore un peu plus, frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et reporta les yeux sur la table. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à une réflexion cinglante ou une insulte, il bougea à nouveau. L'une de ses mains s'appuya au bord de la table, l'autre saisit les parchemins qu'elle remplissait, et il se pencha légèrement au-dessus d'elle. Encadrée ainsi par ses bras, elle resta un instant sans réagir avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège, extrêmement mal à l'aise et rouge comme une pivoine.

Et finalement elle dut convenir en elle-même que, même sans sa baguette, et malgré sa situation, il restait impressionnant, voire même effrayant. Persuadée qu'il souhaitait lui faire passer ce message, elle resta immobile, retenant son souffle, et ne se détendit qu'en le sentant se redresser.

C'est silencieusement qu'il retourna à sa chaise le visage aussi impénétrable que d'habitude. Mais au lieu de reprendre sa lecture il observa Hermione un moment, semblant hésiter.

- Je dois admettre que vous travaillez consciencieusement.

Sa voix fit sursauter Hermione et elle se crispa à nouveau, se disant qu'il avait vraiment l'art de souffler le chaud et le froid, attendant la remarque qui contredirait ce qui ressemblait à un compliment.

- Néanmoins, malgré ce travail il reste un souci auquel vous n'avez pas pensé. J'ai un grand nombre de livres que je souhaite récupérer dans mes quartiers. Mais il ne sera pas possible de laisser les étagères vides.

Bouche bée, ahurie par l'absence de sarcasme, elle resta un moment sans réaction avant de comprendre sa remarque.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée, Professeur, vraiment. Je n'y ai pas pensé. Merlin, j'ai oublié quelque chose de si important, ajouta t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses notes. Avec un sortilège peut-être ? D'apparition... ou une illusion éventuellement. Ou bien, en métamorphosant des choses inutiles pour remplacer les livres manquant. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir oublié ça, je vais trouver une solution, Professeur, c'est promis.

Manipulant les parchemins sans les voir, proche de la panique, Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer et elle chercha sa plume des yeux en continuant sa litanie.

- Miss Granger... Miss Granger ? Calmez-vous donc !

Elle n'entendit même pas les appels de son professeur et ne s'interrompit qu'en l'entendant crier.

- Ca suffit Miss Granger ! Calmez-vous et respirez ! Et regardez-moi ! Voilà.

Se penchant en avant il réussit à croiser son regard et la fixa un moment, la forçant à se concentrer sur lui, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Si vous m'aviez laissé finir, vous auriez pu savoir que j'ai déjà une solution. Car vos idées sont irréalisables, un sortilège disparaîtrait trop rapidement, et une métamorphose ne résisterait pas à un examen approfondi des aurors.

Il se tut une seconde, fermant les yeux en passant ses doigts fins sur sa tempe, et se redressa.

- Si vous vous sentez capable de nous faire transplaner tous les deux, nous irons chez moi dès que possible. A part quelques livres, la bibliothèque que j'ai là-bas est sacrifiable. Il suffira de tout ramener et de remplacer les livres de mes quartiers par ceux-là.

L'absence de réponse lui fit relever la tête et il détailla la jeune femme assise face à lui. Blême, crispée, les yeux écarquillés, elle tremblait légèrement en l'observant d'un air mi-craintif, mi-ahuri.

- Par Merlin, reprenez-vous donc ! Avez-vous entendu ce que je viens de vous dire ?

En la voyant se recroqueviller encore plus, et murmurer quelques mots il se pencha vers elle.

- Ne criez plus, s'il vous plaît. Et ne soyez pas gentil, c'est encore pire quand vous criez après. S'il vous plaît.

Deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme, semblables à deux perles, et glissèrent jusqu'à son cou alors qu'elle recommençait à murmurer. Il n'avait pas élevé la voix autant que les autres fois, mais la tension des derniers jours avait atteint son maximum et elle n'avait pu se contrôler.

Incapable de se calmer, Hermione baissa un peu plus la tête, laissant couler ses larmes, et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si son ancien professeur l'avait entendu, s'il s'apprêtait à hurler ou pire encore, mais n'y prêtait plus attention.

Pourtant si elle avait levé la tête elle aurait pu découvrir un ex mangemort la contemplant d'un air stupéfait. Mais elle ne le fit pas, et ne l'entendit même pas se lever et quitter la pièce.

Le contact sur son bras la fit sursauter, et elle poussa un cri en tentant de reculer, faisant basculer sa chaise. Le meuble tangua un instant et elle se sentit partir en arrière, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir une main vigoureuse l'avait saisie, et ramenée dans une position plus stable.

Levant les yeux vers celui qui l'avait empêchée de chuter, elle pâlit un peu plus et se recroquevilla à nouveau.

- Je ne vais pas crier si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Maintenant prenez ça.

Elle loucha sur la potion, reconnaissant la teinte caractéristique d'une potion calmante et la saisit d'une main tremblante. La chaleur qui se diffusa en elle la réconforta et elle se détendit légèrement.

- Venez avec moi !

- Professeur ?

- Venez Miss Granger. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer pour l'instant.

La voix était indubitablement moins froide que d'habitude. Pas vraiment chaleureuse mais moins froide, et pas sarcastique. Elle se leva machinalement avant d'hésiter.

- Mais... Et chez vous ? Vos livres ? Vous avez dit qu'il fallait y aller dès que possible.

- Et bien ça attendra quelques heures. Pour l'instant je vous emmène à l'étage et vous allez dormir un peu.

- Mais... Je ne peux...

- Non ! Pas de mais, pas de questions. Votre réaction montre clairement que vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Et c'est conseillé après avoir pris ce genre de potion.

Elle baissa doucement la tête, se souvenant de l'infirmière qui forçait tous ceux à qui elle donnait cette potion, à se coucher quelques heures. Et en étant objective elle sentait qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle saisit sa baguette, la glissant dans sa manche, et s'avança dans la pièce.

Alors qu'elle passait la porte de la cuisine, elle sentit Rogue poser sa main dans son dos, juste entre ses omoplates et se crispa à ce contact surprenant. Mais l'absence de commentaire, et la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa main, et qu'elle sentait à travers son t-shirt, l'aidèrent à se détendre pendant qu'il l'escortait jusqu'à la chambre.

Une fois dans cette pièce, elle se dirigea machinalement vers le matelas qu'elle avait occupé la nuit d'avant mais son compagnon l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Il échangea rapidement les draps et couvertures des deux lits et l'amena à celui où il avait dormi. Les effets de la potion se faisant rapidement sentir, elle se laissa faire, un peu hébétée, et ne réagit qu'en voyant toutes les fioles vides sur le sol.

- Combien en avez-vous bu ? Murmura t-elle en s'allongeant lentement, tout en sortant sa baguette de sa manche pour la glisser sous l'oreiller.

- Plusieurs. Vous aviez été un peu trop chiche avec les doses. Croisant son regard, il tenta de déchiffrer ce qu'il y lisait et finit par hausser les épaules. Dormez ! J'enverrai l'elfe vous réveiller pour manger.

Elle le regarda se relever lentement, incapable de comprendre ce qui avait motivé son changement d'attitude, et le suivit des yeux pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Serrant sa baguette, elle hésita une seconde et se redressa péniblement.

- Professeur ! Tenez...

Elle tendit le bras, lui présentant sa baguette, le manche tourné vers lui. Son haussement de sourcil la fit sourire légèrement, et elle fit un geste du poignet pour insister.

- Si jamais il y avait un souci... Vous l'avez dit, je ne peux pas continuer pour l'instant.

Elle se rallongea dès qu'il eut saisi le fragile morceau de bois, écarquillant les yeux en voyant son visage s'adoucir l'espace d'un instant. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant qu'elle ne ramène les couvertures sur elle, cachant son visage. Les yeux fermés, confortablement installée, elle se détendit un peu plus, et s'endormit rapidement, sans noter qu'il s'était écoulé plusieurs minutes avant que la porte ne soit fermée.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne se rouvre. Rogue resta un moment dans l'embrasure, observant la jeune fille avant de s'avancer doucement. La pièce était sombre, éclairée seulement par la lumière venant d'une lampe du couloir, et il fit attention à ne pas trébucher.

S'installant sur le bord du lit, hésitant, il tendit la main vers Hermione avant de retenir son geste. Il avait donné des instructions à Winky pour le repas, et savait qu'il ne devait pas tarder à réveiller son ancienne élève pour aller manger mais la situation le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait admettre. Et une discussion s'avérait indispensable. Discussion qui ne le tentait que peu car elle mènerait immanquablement à plus d'intimité. Mais les dernières heures lui avaient prouvé qu'il avait besoin d'elle, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Alors qu'il restait immobile, perdu dans ses pensées, Hermione commença à s'agiter, murmurant quelques mots en protégeant son visage de ses mains. Se penchant vers elle, il perçut le ton plaintif de ses murmures, et distingua la crispation de ses gestes. Désireux de la sortir de ce qui semblait être un cauchemar il la saisit par l'épaule, la secouant doucement en l'appelant.

Sa première réaction ne le choqua pas, elle avait sursauté, tenté de saisir sa baguette sous son oreiller avant de se recroqueviller contre le mur en levant vers lui des yeux craintifs. Et même s'il n'était pas enchanté de constater sa frayeur, il dut convenir qu'elle était logique.

- Miss Granger, calmez-vous. Votre baguette est là, et vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous faisiez juste un cauchemar.

Il avait tenté d'adoucir son ton autant que possible, ne souhaitant pas augmenter sa peur, et hocha la tête en voyant qu'elle se détendait légèrement.

- Pro... Pro.. Professeur... Je suis désolée. Je... Je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

Elle bégaya légèrement, tentant de se reprendre et eut une réaction qui le laissa totalement abasourdi. Alors qu'il pensait l'avoir effrayée, elle se blottit contre lui, cherchant du réconfort auprès de lui, qui n'avait jamais su en donner.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, elle tremblante et lui complètement pétrifié, avant qu'il ne pense à la repousser légèrement, cherchant à voir son visage.

- Allez-vous bien Miss ?

Malgré la pénombre, il la vit rougir alors qu'elle portait ses mains à sa bouche.

- Oh la la, je suis désolée, Professeur. Je... J'ai fait un cauchemar et quand vous m'avez réveillée, je me suis cru encore là-bas. Et en vous voyant, j'ai été si soulagée. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ca va, Miss, ne vous excusez pas. Où avez vous cru être ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de l'interroger, mais sa perplexité devant sa réaction était trop forte pour qu'il se retienne. Si le voir était réconfortant il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle avait rêvé.

- Au Manoir Malefoy...

Elle avait répondu d'une toute petite voix, en baissant les yeux, gênée de s'être donnée ainsi en spectacle. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Rogue pour faire le lien avec ce qu'il avait appris à l'époque, la capture du trio, les tortures sur la jeune femme et enfin leur fuite, qui avait laissé le seigneur des ténèbres extrêmement mécontent.

- Je vois. Vous prendrez de la potion de sommeil sans rêve cette nuit, ça devrait vous soulager un peu.

- Non non pas besoin. Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé de ça. C'est juste que... avec les derniers jours... Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une potion, ça serait pire de bloquer mes rêves je crois.

Les yeux fixés sur ses mains, elle n'osa relever la tête après avoir débité cette tirade à toute vitesse, et attendit sa réaction, craignant que son refus ne soit mal perçu.

- Je vous laisse juge. Il observa ses épaules se détendre légèrement et s'autorisa un sourire ironique en constatant qu'elle réagissait autant à la moindre réponse. Pour l'instant il y a plus urgent, et une discussion s'impose, Miss Granger.

- Une discussion ? Si vous voulez, Professeur.

Il attendit quelques instants, se demandant si elle comptait relever la tête, et finit par lui toucher l'épaule à nouveau, l'incitant à réagir.

- Regardez-moi donc, voyons. Je vous assure que vous n'allez pas vous pétrifier si vous croisez mon regard. Il hocha la tête en la voyant se redresser et le regarder et reprit calmement. Voila ! Bien, il faut donc que nous discutions, et mon principal problème est que je ne vous comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez décidé de m'aider. Pas plus que je ne comprends ce que vous attendez de cela.

- Mais... Je ne sais pas... Son ton semblait sincèrement surpris mais il se contenta de l'observer, cherchant à découvrir une faille, persuadé qu'elle allait reprendre la parole. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire :

- Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi quand je vous ai trouvé, je vous l'ai dit. Mais vous aviez besoin d'aide et je pouvais vous l'offrir, alors je l'ai fait c'est tout.

- Attitude typiquement Gryffondor évidemment. Il murmura ces mots, sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'entendait, et se tendit à sa réponse.

- Oui ben je ne crois pas que beaucoup de Gryffondors vous auraient aidé, vous savez.

Le sourire ironique sur ses lèvres était léger mais il pouvait quand même le percevoir, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir. Regard qu'il adoucit en la voyant baisser la tête l'air mal à l'aise.

- Pardon Professeur, je n'aurai pas dû dire cela.

- Cessez donc de vous excuser ! Vous avez probablement raison. Mais cela explique d'autant moins votre geste. Enfin... de toutes façons c'est fait. Mais maintenant qu'espérez-vous en continuant ?

- Je n'espère rien, Professeur. Simplement je ne me voyais pas partir en vous laissant dans une situation aussi... invraisemblable. Mais... je ne crois pas que vous vouliez de mon aide, alors si vous préférez, je peux partir.

Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête en prononçant ces mots, peu désireuse de s'attirer un autre regard mécontent, et attendit sa réponse en silence, se crispant à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je ne veuille pas de votre aide, Miss Granger ?

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de crier... Elle murmura cela sans y réfléchir, juste soulagée de ne pas entendre un sarcasme, et blêmit en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'excuse à nouveau, il reprit la parole.

- C'est vrai. Je crois me souvenir que vous en avez parlé tout à l'heure d'ailleurs. Mais ce genre de choses ne semblait pas vous perturber outre mesure à Poudlard. Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

Un simple haussement d'épaules lui répondit, et il patienta, espérant que la jeune femme près de lui se décide à s'expliquer.

Finalement après quelques minutes de silence il dut reprendre la parole.

- Miss Granger, il n'est pas possible de discuter si vous ne me répondez pas vous savez ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé...

Le murmure était si faible qu'il dut se pencher pour essayer de l'entendre, sans y parvenir.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé, reprit-elle un peu plus fort. A Poudlard je n'étais pas la seule. Et c'était différent, il n'y avait pas eu tout ça, et je n'essayais pas de vous aider. Et là, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre. Ce matin vous m'avez menacé, puis vous avez été... un peu aimable, et ensuite à nouveau en colère et tout le reste a été pareil. Une véritable douche écossaise, et c'est juste te... te... terrifiant. Je... voulais... juste... aider.

Elle balbutia les derniers mots tout en se mettant à pleurer, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, à la fois soulagée d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et en colère contre elle-même de se montrer ainsi.

Rogue resta un moment ahuri par sa réponse, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire, et finit par soupirer. La crainte qu'il avait inspirée à tant d'élèves se manifestait à un moment surprenant, et il ne savait pas comment arranger la situation. Les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme sanglotante, il hésita à nouveau, incapable de savoir s'il devait partir ou essayer de la calmer, et tendit inconsciemment une main vers elle. Un sanglot plus fort lui fit prendre conscience de son geste, mais il laissa sa main sur son bras, avant de l'attirer contre lui.

Le mouvement de la jeune femme, qui se cramponna à son t-shirt, le convainquit d'avoir agi comme il convenait et il la garda contre lui, lui tapotant le dos d'un geste malhabile. Il n'avait jamais réconforté quelqu'un, et se sentait passablement ridicule. Mais la jeune femme l'avait aidé, de son plein gré. Et il avait encore besoin d'aide, même s'il ne comptait pas l'avouer à haute voix.

En la sentant se calmer, il se redressa légèrement, la gardant néanmoins contre elle, et pencha la tête pour essayer de voir son visage. Qu'il ne put distinguer sous la masse de cheveux, d'autant qu'elle restait enfouie dans son t-shirt. Il envisagea un instant de lui relever la tête, avant de simplement reprendre la parole.

- Je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne plus crier. Après 6 ans dans mes cours je pense que vous vous en doutez. Néanmoins je peux faire un effort pour me contenir. Est-ce que cela vous conviendrait ? Enfin, si vous décidez de rester évidemment. Car vous êtes libre de rester ou de retourner à Poudlard.

- Est-ce que vous souhaitez que je m'en aille ?

La réponse lui parvint un peu étouffée et il hésita à nouveau, prenant le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de répondre à ce genre de question.

- Je ne souhaite rien, Miss Granger, c'est à vous de décider. Vous pouvez rester et je ferai un effort ou vous pouvez partir. Dans les deux cas j'admettrai votre décision.

Il pouvait presque l'entendre réfléchir, alors qu'elle décortiquait sa réponse, et il patienta pendant qu'elle faisait son choix, craignant néanmoins qu'elle ne parte, le plaçant dans une position très difficile.

- Je reste alors.

En entendant une autre réponse étouffée, il s'astreignit à ne pas réagir, malgré son soulagement, et lui tapota le dos une nouvelle fois.

- Bien. Maintenant si vous vous sentez mieux, il est temps de descendre manger. Et de discuter de ce que nous avons à faire pendant les jours à venir.

Retirant les mains de son dos il la laissa se redresser, gardant le visage impassible en la voyant, et se leva.

- Vous devriez vous rafraîchir, cela vous ferait du bien. Je vous attends en bas.

Hermione le regarda quitter la pièce en arborant un air ahuri et se leva à son tour pour se glisser dans la salle de bain. La vue de son reflet dans le miroir la fit grimacer et elle s'empressa de se nettoyer tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Pour la première fois elle avait vu le professeur Rogue se comporter de façon aimable, presque amicale. Repensant à sa dernière réponse, elle fronça les sourcils. Les mots avaient été soigneusement étudiés, et même si elle avait fait son choix, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la phrase cachait quelque chose. Frustrée de ne pas pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce qui la gênait, elle secoua la tête, se rinça le visage à nouveau et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, chacun essayant de faire des efforts pendant que Winky les servait. Mais dès qu'elle eut fini, Hermione reporta les yeux sur la baguette posée sur la table. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, au début du repas, elle attendait d'en parler.

- Professeur, avez vous essayé d'utiliser la baguette ?

- Oui Miss, j'ai essayé. Mais le résultat fut plutôt décevant.

- Décevant ? Elle ne vous obéit pas bien vous aussi ?

- Si elle m'obéit mais... Ma magie semble avoir diminué. Il faudra que je vérifie si ça s'améliore d'ici quelques jours. Mais elle devrait vous obéir parfaitement, puisque c'est votre baguette.

- Ce n'est pas la mienne en fait, c'est celle de Bellatrix. J'arrive à m'en servir sans trop de difficultés mais... Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

Hermione prononça les derniers mots dans un souffle, mal à l'aise d'attribuer des sentiments à une baguette, et sursauta en entendant un léger rire.

Les yeux écarquillés elle observa son ancien professeur qui souriait en observant la baguette. Se rendant compte de sa surprise il redevint impénétrable et saisit la baguette.

- Connaissant sa propriétaire ce n'est pas étonnant. Mais tant que vous pouvez vous en servir c'est tout ce qui importe. D'autant que vous allez devoir en faire usage d'ici quelques minutes.

Elle prit la baguette qu'il lui tendait et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, pas encore remise de sa stupeur de l'avoir vu sourire, et entendu rire.

- Il faut que nous allions chez moi, je pense que vous vous en souvenez. Mais vous devrez me faire transplaner, car je n'aurai probablement pas la capacité. Or pour cela vous devez visualiser où nous allons, et cette information n'est disponible que dans ma tête.

Bouche bée, elle laissa son regard aller de sa baguette au visage de son professeur.

- Mais... mais je ne pratique pas la legilimencie, Professeur.

Il écarta sa protestation d'un geste de la main.

- Aucune importance, je vais vous apprendre la technique et j'amènerai la pensée que vous devez voir au premier plan.

Son air renfrogné montra sans doute possible l'absence d'enthousiasme d'Hermione, et elle fit une autre tentative.

- Mais vous ne pourriez pas, je ne sais pas, projeter votre pensée ? Hier vous avez bien parlé dans ma tête.

- Non, Miss Granger, je ne peux pas ! Ce qu'il s'est passé hier était totalement involontaire, de plus je dois vous montrer le lieu.

Il observa l'expression malheureuse de la jeune femme, sans comprendre ce qui la dérangeait.

- Ca vous embête, Miss Granger, pourquoi cela ?

- Professeur ! Comment pouvez vous demander pourquoi ? Vous voulez que j'entre dans votre tête, c'est juste comme... comme... regarder chez le voisin. Ca n'est pas bien.

- Je vois. Mais vous n'allez pas réellement entrer dans ma tête, je vais vous montrer ce que vous devez voir c'est tout. Et n'imaginez pas pouvoir forcer mes barrières d'occlumens, même Voldemort n'a pas réussi à le faire.

Elle acquiesça, apparemment peu convaincue, mais s'appliqua à reproduire le mouvement de baguette qu'il lui montrait. Lorsqu'il la sentit prête, il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et braqua son regard sur elle, gardant le souvenir choisi à l'esprit.

- Legilimens.

Aussitôt elle se sentit emportée dans un lieu inconnu, elle détailla l'immense cheminée qui venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux, avant de se tourner, pour regarder autour d'elle. La berge d'une rivière, le talus, la cheminée menaçante qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Le bruissement de l'eau, l'absence de bruits à part cela. Elle grava tout cela dans son esprit, mal à l'aise devant l'impression de désolation qu'elle ressentait, et se demanda brièvement comment ressortir de l'esprit de Rogue.

Elle se sentit repoussée dès qu'elle eut pensé cela, et perçut à nouveau ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

- Avez vous visualisé l'endroit ?

Relevant les yeux vers l'homme lui faisant face elle acquiesça brièvement et passa une main sur son visage, un peu hébétée, avant de se reprendre.

- Oui oui professeur, j'ai bien vu la berge de la rivière. Il n'y aura pas de soucis.

- Bien, alors nous pouvons y aller. Faire cela de nuit est préférable, et nous gagnerons du temps.

Elle se leva machinalement, saisissant son sac pour le suivre, avant de remarquer qu'il ne portait qu'un t-shirt, et que ses robes, posées sur le dossier d'une chaise, ne pouvaient pas lui servir.

- Attendez ! Il me reste des vêtements dans mon sac.

Fouillant précipitamment, elle y récupéra une cape, qu'elle avait rangée après leur excursion au ministère, et agita sa baguette au-dessus afin de la modifier. Le long manteau noir qu'elle obtint lui sembla acceptable et elle le tendit à son ancien professeur avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle prit quelques secondes pour profiter de l'air frais et se tourna vers son compagnon, un peu inquiète à l'idée de le faire transplaner. Mais lorsqu'il saisit son bras elle n'eut aucune hésitation, et le sentit qui l'accompagnait dans son mouvement.

En entendant le bruit de l'eau, elle se tourna vers la rivière, la contemplant quelques instants, brillant sous la lune, avant de se tourner vers Rogue. Et elle le suivit sans un mot lorsqu'il s'aventura dans les rues bordant l'endroit où ils avaient transplané.

Les alentours étaient déserts et ils progressèrent sans encombre, passant devant des maisons ouvrières délabrées, des petits jardins laissés à l'abandon. Lorsque le sorcier s'arrêta devant une des maisons d'une impasse, Hermione fit de même, levant brièvement les yeux vers la cheminée qui se dressait au-dessus d'eux, pareille à une sentinelle maléfique.

Echangeant un regard avec Rogue, elle comprit immédiatement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sortant sa baguette de sa manche elle s'avança prudemment, et lança un sort de détection. Mais personne ne semblait encore avoir fait le rapport entre cette maison et l'austère professeur de potions, et les lieux semblaient vides.

L'impression de désolation ressentie à l'extérieur se renforça quand Hermione pénétra dans la maison, accompagnée d'un sentiment de tristesse qui lui serrait le cœur.

Le salon était froid, triste et sans attraits, malgré les rayonnages pleins de livres. Et la maison tout entière donnait l'impression d'être laissée à l'abandon.

En reportant les yeux sur son ancien professeur elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait, attendant vraisemblablement une réponse.

- Pardon ?

- Des caisses, il me faudrait des caisses Miss Granger.

- Oh ! Oui pardon.

D'un mouvement souple du poignet elle fit apparaître plusieurs caisses de bois au centre du salon et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, réalisant enfin que l'ex-mangemort avait vraiment vécu ici. Et ce qu'elle sentait ici lui donnait à réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais été aimable avec quiconque, bien au contraire, mais l'inverse était vrai aussi.

Avec une hésitation elle se tourna vers lui, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle le découvrit un livre à la main, le feuilletant avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Professeur, avez-vous besoin de mon aide ? Je peux tout emballer si vous voulez et vous pourrez trier cela au square Grimmaurd.

Il se tendit en l'entendant, referma le livre qu'il tenait à la main et l'observa un instant.

- Oui, emballez les livres, je vais m'occuper du reste.

Sans attendre de réponse il se dirigea vers une porte cachée dans un coin de la pièce et disparut à la vue de la jeune femme. Elle resta immobile un instant, perplexe devant sa réaction, avant de se dire que leur visite ici ne devait pas être une sinécure. Elle parcourut la bibliothèque des yeux, repérant rapidement le classement mis en place, et se mit finalement au travail

Elle avait déjà déplacé plus de la moitié des livres lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, transportant un grand carton. La vue des bocaux et des flacons qui dépassaient lui indiqua ce qu'il pouvait contenir et elle se retint de l'interroger pendant qu'il le déposait près des caisses de livres.

Glissant un coup d'œil, elle l'observa à la dérobée alors qu'il repartait, mal à l'aise devant son expression froide.

A son retour suivant, c'est chargé de vêtements qu'il apparut. Tout était en vrac, rassemblé à la hâte. Les vêtements semblaient usés et froissés bien qu'elle n'en eut qu'un bref aperçu lorsqu'il les laissa tomber dans une autre caisse. Avant de se laisser tomber lui-même dans le fauteuil.

Une fois les livres emballés elle se tourna lentement vers lui, ne sachant comment se comporter face à son silence, et réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'ils avaient récupéré, et à tout ce qu'il manquait au square Grimmaurd.

- Professeur ? Est-ce que... Sa voix trembla légèrement lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle mais elle se força à reprendre. Nous aurions besoin d'affaire pour le QG, il n'y a presque rien là-bas. Puis-je prendre ce qu'il faut ?

Le silence qui suivit sa question devint rapidement déplaisant, et elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise ainsi épinglée par un regard noir.

- Décidément, malgré un monde qui ne tourne pas rond, vous ne changez pas. Miss-je-sais-tout, parfaite et organisée, qui pense à tout. Si ce n'était pas aussi agaçant ça pourrait presque être rassurant.

Elle sentit la colère l'envahir à cette remarque, et ses joues s'enflammèrent alors qu'elle lançait à son tour un regard chargé de rage.

- Et décidément vous ne changez pas non plus. Toujours capable d'être sarcastique et blessant alors que vous n'avez même plus d'existence officielle. Mais ce n'est pas rassurant, ça, par contre.

Se dirigeant vers la porte dérobée qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil méprisant.

- Cependant je vais prendre votre remarque pour un oui, et me servir moi-même ! Au moins je serai sûre de prendre tout ce qu'il faut.

Elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine, furieuse contre l'homme resté dans le salon, et fit apparaître une nouvelle caisse. Mais quand elle tenta d'y amener les premiers objets, sa colère prit le dessus et le sort pourtant inoffensif, envoya une assiette exploser contre le mur. Le bruit de la porcelaine qui se brise la fit tressaillir et elle se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de retrouver son calme. Elle y était presque parvenue, se redressant et inspirant profondément, quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

Se raidissant, elle patienta, se demandant si elle allait entendre de nouveaux sarcasmes ou des excuses, quand l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : jamais Rogue ne s'excuserait. "Pas plus qu'il ne demanderait d'aide", pensa-t-elle en se souvenant de la discussion en début de soirée. Il lui avait proposé de rester, mais n'avait à aucun moment dit qu'il aurait besoin d'elle, même si à ses yeux il était évident que c'était le cas.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, ce qui lui permit de se calmer complètement, et elle ne dit rien quand il s'éloigna d'elle pour commencer à ranger les affaires de cuisine.

- Vous ne vous excusez jamais n'est ce pas...

Elle le regarda hausser les épaules sans s'interrompre et reprit la parole.

- Pas plus que vous ne demandez d'aide évidemment...

Un autre haussement d'épaules lui répondit et elle esquissa un sourire.

- Vous savez que vous pourriez répondre ?

- Vous n'avez pas posé de questions.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant une nouvelle fois ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête pour se mettre dans une telle situation, et le regarda à nouveau.

- C'est vrai. Je recommence alors. Ne demandez-vous jamais d'aide ?

- Non !

- Je vois. Et vous n'envisagez jamais de vous excuser non plus ?

- En effet.

Elle aperçut le bref regard qu'il lui lança et fit disparaître le sourire qui venait de naître sur ses lèvres. Croisant les bras, elle le regarda ranger ce que contenaient les placards, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Vraiment vous êtes désespérant...

Le regard qu'il lui lança aurait pu la pétrifier sur place si elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Levant les mains en signe de reddition elle reprit d'un ton amusé.

- Non, non, ne répondez pas, ce n'était pas une question. Mais je crois que je vais apprendre à pratiquer le sarcasme si je veux survivre aux prochains jours.

Détournant les yeux, elle prit la direction de l'escalier qu'elle avait aperçu dans un coin, menant apparemment aux chambres, et ne se retourna qu'une fois sur la première marche, pour croiser le regard de son ancien professeur.

Esquissant un nouveau sourire, bien visible cette fois, elle agita sa baguette, en un grand arc de cercle. Elle observa un instant les objets qui s'envolaient et se rangeaient tout seuls, et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire en voyant Rogue reculer précipitamment pour les éviter, avant de s'enfuir dans les escaliers.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, après avoir trouvé plusieurs couvertures, des oreillers et des draps, déjà miniaturisés et rangés, elle grimaça devant la cuisine vide. Avisant la caisse soigneusement fermée, elle la miniaturisa à son tour, et rejoignit le salon.

A sa grande surprise, Rogue s'était réinstallé dans son fauteuil, feuilletant de nouveau le livre qu'il avait pris un peu plus tôt. Il se leva à son entrée, affichant un air impassible, alors qu'elle s'attendait à une expression bien plus rébarbative, et rangea ce qu'il tenait dans sa poche.

- Nous pouvons transplaner d'ici pour partir. Dès que vous aurez tout réduit.

Elle acquiesça sans dire un mot, stupéfaite de ne pas entendre de reproche, et le laissa récupérer les caisses miniatures, ne se reprenant qu'à son approche. Elle sentit la chaleur de sa main sur son bras et ferma immédiatement les yeux, se concentrant sur leur destination, désormais désireuse de partir rapidement.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot en se dirigeant dans la cuisine. Une fois là-bas, après avoir rendu leur taille aux différentes caisses, Hermione se recula pour laisser Rogue se pencher sur celles contenant les livres. Mais les traits tirés de son compagnon l'inquiétèrent et elle finit par s'approcher de lui.

- Vous allez bien, Professeur ?

- Le transplanage nécessite beaucoup d'énergie, même accompagné.

Il avait accompagné sa réponse d'un bref coup d'œil et d'un haussement d'épaules, mais la jeune femme le détailla néanmoins avant de se relever. Se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la cheminée elle mit de l'eau à chauffer, et quitta la pièce, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

Après avoir préparé du thé elle revint près du sorcier, évitant soigneusement les diverses piles de livres sur le sol, et s'accroupit près de lui.

- Tenez !

Elle aperçut son regard stupéfait lorsqu'il remarqua ce qu'elle lui tendait et sourit doucement. Après l'avoir regardé prendre la potion qu'elle venait d'apporter, elle lui mit la tasse de thé dans les mains et se pencha pour examiner les livres répandus devant elle.

- Avez vous besoin de moi pour trier tout cela ?

- Non, Miss Granger, vous pouvez aller vous coucher si vous voulez.

- Et vous, vous pourriez faire cela demain, non ?

- Je préfère le faire maintenant. Demain il faudra que nous allions à Poudlard à la première heure pour faire l'échange.

- Nous ? Comment ça nous ? Je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus y aller pour éviter de vous faire voir.

Il se tourna vers elle une seconde, haussant un sourcil en affichant un sourire ironique, et but une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

- En effet. Mais c'était avant de découvrir la carte que vous possédez, et qui me permettra de voir si quelqu'un s'approche de mes quartiers.

Elle le regarda d'un air ahuri avant de soupirer, coincée par la logique de son raisonnement.

- Bien, je crois que vous ne me laissez pas grand choix. Je vous laisse trier tout ça alors. Bonne nuit.

Elle se releva d'un mouvement souple, et avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix résonner dans la cuisine.

- Miss Granger ?

- Oui, Professeur ?

- Tenez !

Se tournant vers lui, elle s'aperçut qu'il lui tendait un livre de petite taille. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, reconnut le livre qu'il feuilletait un peu plus tôt, et le saisit lentement avant de le tourner dans ses mains, sans comprendre pourquoi il l'avait appelée.

- Professeur ? Vous voulez que je le range quelque part ?

- Non, je vous le donne, c'est tout. Maintenant si vous voulez le ranger, libre à vous.

Baissant les yeux sur la couverture de cuir sombre, elle distingua quelques mots et approcha le livre de ses yeux pour déchiffrer le titre.

- De... L'Origine des... Potions ?

- Il a été écrit par un Maître en Potions, il y a 150 ans environ.

Rogue s'était détourné après lui avoir donné le livre et elle ne put observer son visage pendant qu'il prononçait ces mots. Examinant à nouveau le livre, elle sentit un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage, mais hésita une dernière fois.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais... pas de questions non plus. Prenez le et filez !

Il l'avait interrompu d'un ton sec, et c'est ce qui la décida. Sans faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, elle serra le livre contre elle, se pencha brusquement, déposant un bref baiser sur la joue de l'horrible professeur de potion, et partit en courant.

- Merci Professeur, bonne nuit !

La voix de la jeune femme résonna dans l'escalier et Rogue leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre son rangement.


	7. Chapter 7

Lunouche, Ste7851, Doun, Nightshad : Merci beaucoup :) Je suis ravie que ce récit vous plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Elialys : Que dire devant de telles reviews. J'ai rougit, sourit en te lisant et je suis vraiment contente que cela te plaise autant.

Merci de m'encourager ainsi. Merci aussi de ton conseil concernant les reviews anonymes. Je ne savais effectivement pas, et j'ai modifié en consquence.

Maintenant quelques mots du chapitre à venir.

Il a été plus dur à écrire que les autres, par manque de temps déja : j'ai repris le travail et cela me force à écrire par petits bouts, et ce n'est pas simple.

Par manque de recul concernant Rogue ensuite. Je n'en dirai pas plus pour vous laisser découvrir cela au fur et à mesure mais j'apprécierai vraiment si vous me disiez si Rogue, tel que je le vois et le fais agir, vous parait crédible et vous plait ou si je suis en train de me planter.

Ce chapitre est également je crois plus long que les autres. Le vilain ne voulait pas se laisser découper ^^. Les prochains devraient être un peu plus courts, surtout si je veux les mettre en ligne de façon régulière. D'autant que de nombreuses scènes de la suite me sont déja venues alors que je peinais encore sur l'évolution des rapports Rogue / Hermione.

Et une dernière petite info : j'ai essayé de relire autant que possible pour éviter les fautres mais je suis persuadée d'en avoir raté un bon paquet. Toutes mes excuses par avance. J'essayerai de corriger si je les trouve après parution.

Voila. Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

Un bruit de chute, suivi de battements d'ailes frénétiques et de hululements suraigus résonnèrent brusquement dans la pièce, faisant sursauter le sorcier endormi. Se redressant brutalement, il braqua la baguette, qu'il avait gardé avec lui en se couchant, sur la source de ce tapage et fit la grimace en voyant un minuscule hibou virevoltant dans la pièce. L'animal tanguait sous le poids du paquet qu'il transportait, sans toutefois montrer de signes indiquant qu'il était disposé à s'arrêter.

Tendant la main, Rogue tenta de l'attraper, étouffant un juron lorsque la boule de plume l'esquiva et alla tourner au-dessus de la jeune femme endormie.

Que ce raffut ne l'ait pas réveillée surprit son ancien professeur, mais il se leva d'un mouvement souple et s'approcha d'elle pour la secouer. En constatant qu'elle s'était enfouie sous l'oreiller, tout en gardant une main sur le livre qu'il lui avait donné la veille, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qui l'amena à regarder de nouveau le petit animal. Réfrénant à grand peine un grognement il l'écarta d'un geste de la main et se pencha vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger ! Debout !

Il lui fallut un long moment pour la convaincre de sortir de sous son oreiller, et lorsqu'il croisa enfin son regard, ses maigres réserves de patience étaient épuisées.

- Miss Granger, si vous ne faites pas taire ce hibou je le transforme en ingrédient pour potion, et son colis avec !

Refaisant un geste brusque pour repousser le paquet qui s'approchait dangereusement de sa tête, il ricana en voyant le hibou chuter d'une dizaine de centimètre, déséquilibré par le mouvement.

- Un hibou ? Oh Coq !

Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne fit pas un geste pour l'attraper, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

- Miss Granger ! Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Le cri la fit sursauter et elle attrapa précipitamment le petit animal et le déposa sur son lit, soulevant un nuage de suie en détachant le paquet de sa patte. La vue de l'écriture sur le colis la fit sourire et elle caressa Coquecigrue quelques secondes avant de se lever.

Un autre hululement retentit dans la pièce et elle esquissa un sourire en voyant la grimace de l'ex-mangemort.

- Désolée, il est toujours très... Exubérant. Venez, il devrait se calmer un peu quand je l'aurai nourri.

Une fois installée à la table de la cuisine, après avoir déposé une poignée de miettes de pain devant le hibou, elle constata que son compagnon s'était un peu calmé. Même si l'air contrarié qu'il arborait en contemplant l'animal montrait toute l'étendue de son animosité.

Après une hésitation, elle décida de se taire, préférant attendre que l'orage passe pour se manifester, et ouvrit le colis.

La longueur de la lettre la fit sourire, mais réfrénant son impatience elle la déposa sur la table avant de regarder le reste.

- Ma baguette !

Son cri à cette vue avait été instinctif, illustrant son plaisir, et elle embrassa le morceau de bois avant de rougir en croisant le regard de son vis-à-vis. Faisant un geste d'excuse elle détourna les yeux et se pencha sur la boîte devant elle. En découvrant le sac qu'elle croyait perdu un sourire éclaira son visage. Sans tenir compte de ce que pourrait en penser son ancien professeur, elle serra l'objet contre elle, se souvenant de tout ce qu'il contenait et ferma les yeux un instant, soupirant de contentement.

Elle souriait toujours lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, et même le regard impénétrable que Rogue posa sur elle ne put la contrarier.

- Désolée, Professeur. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir récupérer mes affaires un jour. Elles étaient restées au manoir des Malefoy. Et les recevoir ainsi c'est... ça m'a fait très plaisir.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru déduire de vos cris et soupirs oui ! A croire que l'exubérance de ce hibou ridicule vous a contaminée...

Grimaçant à cette remarque, elle reporta son attention sur la lettre, et commença à la parcourir alors que l'ancien mangemort se levait. Elle ne prêta aucune attention a ce qu'il faisait mais sursauta lorsqu'une tasse de thé apparut devant elle.

Relevant les yeux elle constata qu'il avait préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour déjeuner et s'apprêtait à s'installer face à elle, comme la veille.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle se pencha pour attraper une des tartines déposées dans l'assiette devant elle.

- Merci, Professeur.

Elle recommença à lire en mangeant, avant de s'interrompre une nouvelle fois. Glissant un coup d'œil à l'homme qui déjeunait face à elle, elle réfléchit rapidement, hésitant à lui proposer ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

- Professeur...

Son ton hésitant la mit mal à l'aise et elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'il la regarda sans dire un mot.

- Est-ce que... ça vous dérange si je vous lis la lettre de Harry ? Ca pourrait vous intéresser.

Fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant, il la dévisagea un instant avant de répondre, l'air mécontent.

- Je n'ai jamais lu quoique ce soit d'intéressant de la part de Potter, malgré plusieurs années passées à corriger ses devoirs. En quoi cette lettre serait-elle différente ?

Hermione soupira doucement, se retenant de répondre au sarcasme, et tenta de s'expliquer.

- Et bien... il parle de ce qui est prévu pendant les prochains jours et de quelques autres choses. Mais... Si vous ne voulez pas, je vous donnerai l'information plus tard.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur sa lettre, ignorant le regard furieux qui venait de se poser sur elle, en se mordant les lèvres, bien déterminée à se taire devant tant de mauvaise foi.

Un hululement retentit dans la cuisine, la faisant sursauter, suivit d'un juron, et elle tenta de faire abstraction de ces bruits.

- Peste soient les Gryffondors et les hiboux ! Miss Granger, lisez donc cette lettre, ça m'évitera d'entendre cette insupportable chose se manifester.

Surprise d'entendre cela, elle l'observa discrètement alors qu'il repoussait Coquecigrue plus loin sur la table, et se crispa en le voyant se tourner vers elle à nouveau.

- Et bien lisez ! C'est ce que vous vouliez faire non ?

Elle hocha la tête sans dire un mot, incrédule devant ce revirement, et finit par s'exécuter en le voyant s'installer pour l'écouter.

_Hermione,_

_Je sais que tu ne veux pas être dérangée mais je pense que tu voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ici. Comme tu t'en doutes, c'est encore le chaos ici, mais les choses commencent à s'organiser un peu. McGonagall a prit la direction de Poudlard et plusieurs médicomages sont venus pour transporter les blessés pouvant être déplacés. Les plus gravement blessés ont été montés à l'infirmerie, et plusieurs élèves sont restés en attendant des nouvelles de leur famille._

_Ron et sa famille sont repartis ce soir, en emmenant les corps de Fred, Remus et Tonks pour les veiller. Ils reviendront pour la cérémonie dans 3 jours. Moi je suis resté car des Aurors m'ont dit que le ministre voulait me parler. Heureusement que j'ai appris la nomination de Kingsley sinon je serai peut-être parti discrètement._

_Parlant des Aurors, ils ont emmené les Malefoy à Askaban. Ils avaient l'air pitoyable quand ils sont partis, je n'aurai jamais imaginé les voir ainsi. J'ai pu leur parler avant leur départ, et Lucius a immédiatement indiqué quelle était ta baguette quand je lui ai demandé ou elle était. Il l'avait sur lui, probablement en cas de besoin. Il a également indiqué ou était ton sac, et un auror a eu la gentillesse d'aller le chercher pour moi. D'ailleurs les aurors ont inspecté tout ce qu'il contenait, et ils ont eu très peur quand Nigellus leur a hurlé dessus : il ne voulait pas que son cadre retourne dans ton sac. Ils l'ont gardé mais il réclame à cor et à cris le droit d'être raccroché Square Grimmaurd. Ils ont également gardé les livres de Dumbledore. J'en parlerai à Kingsley si tu veux mais peut-être qu'ils peuvent disparaître, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Je n'arrête pas de penser aux Malefoy, et à leur expression quand ils attendaient dans la grande salle. McGonagall dit que je devrai témoigner contre eux. Mais Narcissa Malefoy m'a probablement sauvé la vie l'autre nuit alors je ne sais pas... Ou alors je dirai ce qu'elle a fait pour moi dans la forêt, j'espère que ça comptera._

_Il y aura un procès pour Drago aussi. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire non plus. Il faudra qu'on en parle ensemble, et avec Ron, surtout pour la salle sur demande. Goyle n'a pas encore repris connaissance, et il n'est pas dit qu'il le fasse. Trop de fumée apparemment. Mais en tout cas nous ne sommes que 4 à savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Et toi tu sauras quoi faire. _

_J'aimerai bien que tu sois la, tu pourrais m'aider à répondre à toutes les questions que les gens me posent. J'essaye d'en dire le moins possible mais ce n'est pas facile. J'espère que je m'en sortirai mieux avec Kingsley. Il vient demain soir, et j'irai au terrier dès que je l'aurai vu. _

_Je dois lui parler de la cérémonie aussi, et de Rogue. Ici les gens sont partagés. Pour la cérémonie surtout, car il y a des rumeurs disant que toutes les victimes seront enterrées ici, et qu'une stèle sera érigée près de la tombe de Dumbledore. Mais certains craignent que les mangemorts aussi aient cet honneur. Leurs corps ont été rassemblés dans une pièce vide, avec celui de Jedusor, mais plusieurs personnes souhaitent qu'ils soient brûlés. D'ailleurs, quelques-uns voudraient que le corps de Rogue aussi le soit. J'espère que Kingsley me croira. Je lui montrerai les souvenirs dans la pensine, ça devrait suffire. _

_J'aimerai bien lui demander ce qu'il a prévu pour les mangemorts. Même si eux ne méritent rien, leur famille n'est pas responsable de ce qu'ils ont fait. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que l'on est sensé faire après tout cela. Ni ce que je vais faire désormais d'ailleurs. McGonagall m'a dit que bien des gens auront besoin d'aide, mais c'est surtout toi qui es douée pour aider les autres. _

_J'ai du mal à comprendre ton brusque départ d'ailleurs, j'aurai pensé que tu voudrais aider ici. Tu m'expliqueras j'espère ?_

_Sinon la cérémonie est prévue le 6, dans 3 jours donc, à 10h du matin. J'espère que tu pourras être là. _

_Je serai chez Ron la veille, pourrais-tu y passer ? Je crois que ça ferait très plaisir à Ron et à sa famille de te voir. Il a très mal pris ton départ précipité hier, et surtout que tu ne lui dises pas où tu comptais aller. Il semble présumer que tu es allée chercher tes parents et je n'ai pas osé le détromper. Le connaissant, il serait déjà au QG pour te poser des questions. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir quoi répondre si on m'interroge à ton sujet. Et ça serait bien de se voir un peu avant que tout s'accélère et que les procès commencent. _

_Oh ! Et McGonagall veut nous voir tous les 3 dans son bureau la semaine prochaine. Elle a refusé de me dire pourquoi, sauf que ça nous concerne tous les 3. Je n'ai pas la date exacte encore, on verra après la cérémonie sûrement._

_J'aimerai vraiment te voir après-demain. Tu n'es pas partie depuis longtemps mais tu me manques déjà. Ca me fait bizarre d'être ici sans toi et Ron. Luna est restée et elle m'a tenu compagnie un moment mais il est tard et elle dort allongée sur le banc. Quand tout sera derrière nous, j'espère que nous pourrons passer un moment tranquille ensemble, juste pour se détendre et en profiter un peu. _

_Il se fait vraiment tard et les dernières personnes présentes dans la salle viennent de s'allonger donc je vais te laisser. Le temps de trouver Coq et de lui confier tes affaires et cette lettre pour que tu la reçoives demain matin et j'emmènerai Luna se coucher. Prends bien soin de toi, d'accord ? _

_Je t'attends pour le thé après-demain au terrier. Si tu ne peux pas y être, donne un mot à Coq. _

_Et désolé pour cette lettre sûrement embrouillée mais je suis sur que tu sauras remettre les choses dans l'ordre._

_Harry._

Après avoir lu les derniers mots, Hermione resta un moment silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur le parchemin, avant de passer discrètement une main sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes.

L'activité des deux derniers jours lui avait évité de penser à la bataille finale, et à ses amis, mais cette lettre la replongeais dans tout cela.

Finalement, après avoir reposé le parchemin sur la table, près du petit déjeuner abandonné elle attrapa le petit hibou qui attendait patiemment et se leva.

- Je vais renvoyer Coq !

Elle n'avait fait que murmurer ces mots, incapable d'en dire plus sans éclater en sanglots, et quitta la pièce sans attendre. Une fois dans l'entrée il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour ouvrir la porte et libérer l'animal.

- Retourne voir Harry, au cas ou il aurait encore besoin de toi.

Elle le suivit des yeux, l'observant tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans le ciel qui commençait à peine à s'éclaircir, et s'adossa à la porte. Inspirant doucement, elle profita de cet instant de douceur, savourant la solitude.

Laissant ses larmes couler, elle tenta d'ordonner tout ce que Harry lui avait écrit, ne sachant pas comment concilier tout cela avec la présence de Rogue à ses cotés, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Depuis deux jours elle se laissait porter par l'urgence de la situation mais elle se doutait déjà qu'il leur faudrait trouver une solution plus pratique que le square Grimmaurd. Et rapidement...

D'ici là, elle ne pourrait pas se reposer, ni s'appesantir sur la guerre et tout ce qu'elle leur avait apporté.

Après un moment, elle essuya de nouveau ses larmes, et, un peu plus détendue, redescendit dans la cuisine. La vue de la table la laissa interloquée : le déjeuner avait été débarrassé, seule une tasse de thé fumante l'attendait devant sa chaise, et ses affaires, ainsi que la lettre, étaient rangées près de sa place. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de manger, mais ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son ex-professeur anticipe cela. Sans compter qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce.

S'installant à sa place elle saisit sa baguette, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, et savoura le plaisir qui l'envahissait en la sentant réagir à son contact. La baguette de Bellatrix était posée près d'elle et elle eut la tentation de la détruire, avant de se raisonner. Celle ci pourrait servir à son compagnon puisqu'il n'avait plus la sienne. Après un instant de réflexion, elle regarda autour d'elle, grimaçant devant l'état de la pièce, et lança plusieurs sorts, les effectuant à toute vitesse, sans même y réfléchir. Le résultat la fit sourire, satisfaire d'avoir rangé rapidement la cuisine, ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé faire avec l'autre baguette.

Un craquement à la porte la fit tressaillir. En se retournant, elle aperçut Rogue, immobile appuyé au chambranle, et rougit légèrement, ne sachant pas à quel moment il était arrivé.

- Désolée. J'avais trop envie de profiter de ma baguette.

Se réinstallant à sa place elle poussa l'autre baguette vers le bord de la table, la touchant aussi peu que possible.

- Si vous arrivez à vous en servir, vous pouvez la garder. Enfin si ça vous convient.

Elle détourna les yeux, se demandant comme à chaque fois comment serait prise sa phrase, et en profita pour boire une gorgée de thé. Sa chaleur s'insinua en elle, la détendant légèrement, et elle saisit à nouveau la lettre reçue pour relire quelques passages.

- Il faut que nous allions à Poudlard aussi tôt que possible.

Surprise du ton pressant de l'ex-mangemort, Hermione releva brusquement la tête et le dévisagea, se demandant ce qui le faisait réagir ainsi. Son expression étonnée parla pour elle et elle n'eut pas le temps de poser ses questions que son vis-à-vis reprenait la parole.

- Si le ministre vient à Poudlard, il va s'occuper de tout ce qu'il peut faire là-bas. Et mes quartiers risquent d'être visités plus tôt que je ne le pensais.

- Oh ! Oui forcément.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux caisses de livres, repérant celle qui était à l'écart, et hocha la tête.

- D'accord, on va y aller.

Tirant la carte des maraudeurs de son second sac, elle la fit apparaître en un murmure et se pencha dessus, observant les déplacements, les noms encore présents, avant de la tendre à Rogue. Puis elle s'affaira pour passer ses affaires d'un sac à l'autre, regroupant toutes ses possessions. Une fois satisfaite elle se redressa lentement, se demandant comment serait pris son geste si elle donnait le sac le plus récent à son professeur. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne l'entendit pas l'appeler et sursauta à son mouvement. Penché vers elle, Rogue la sonda de ses yeux sombres.

- Miss Granger ! Que s'est-il passé avec Drago ?

Son visage se ferma brutalement en entendant ce nom et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Elle aurait pu se douter de sa question, d'autant qu'il était Serpentard, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui raconter. Et encore moins sûre de savoir démêler ses sentiments à ce sujet.

Tout en détournant la tête en essayant de maîtriser la colère qui l'avait envahie, elle se força à répondre d'un ton sec.

- Rien qui vous concerne, Professeur.

- Miss Granger ! Drago me concerne !

Le ton de sa voix s'était assourdi et elle plissa les yeux pour l'observer, sentant la colère grandir en elle, et augmenter en voyant son expression.

- Si ce petit crétin vous concernait, vous l'auriez empêché de jouer au parfait petit mangemort !

Saisissant sa baguette d'un geste preste, elle se leva d'un bond et toisa l'homme encore assis.

- Si vous voulez aller à Poudlard, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Pour le reste le sujet est clos.

Mais alors qu'elle passait près de lui, elle se sentit brusquement saisie par le bras, sa baguette glissa entre ses doigts, et elle fut projetée sans douceur contre le mur. Le poids qui s'abattit sur elle étouffa son cri et elle ne put que lever les yeux vers l'homme qui la maintenait. La peur l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit le visage froid, le regard empli de colère, et elle se mit à trembler et se débattre. Mais ses mouvements ne lui permirent pas de se libérer, et l'ex-mangemort emprisonna plus fortement ses poignets dans sa main, lui avoir relevant les bras en la bloquant contre le mur.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous Miss Granger ? Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ?

Ces mots ne furent que murmurés, mais ils augmentèrent la peur de la jeune femme, affolée par la douleur et la situation, et l'incitèrent à se recroqueviller autant qu'elle le pouvait.

- Répondez-moi !

Une main saisit son menton, la forçant à relever la tête et elle tenta d'échapper au regard fixé sur son visage en fermant les yeux.

- Avez-vous cru que je tolèrerais cela ? J'ai fait hier quelques concessions, et j'ai promis d'essayer de ne pas hurler. Mais rien d'autre ne vous est acquis Miss Granger ! Est-ce que vous le comprenez cette fois ?

Elle tenta de hocher la tête pour accepter et tressaillit quand un ricanement lui répondit.

- Oh non ! Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi... Est-ce que vous comprenez vraiment ce que je vous dis ?

- Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal ! Laissez-moi !

Hermione se débattit de nouveau et tenta de parler d'une voix ferme, se maudissant en la sentant trembler en fin de phrase, avant de gémir de douleur en sentant la pression s'accentuer sur ses poignets.

- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais, Miss Granger ! Je pensais pourtant qu'une Miss je sais tout comme vous l'aurait compris plus vite que ça.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer, le fixa ensuite d'un regard noir avant de céder sous la douleur qui menaçait de la submerger. Incapable de retenir ses larmes, elle renifla et toisa son adversaire avant de lui répondre d'un ton empli de colère.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! Maintenant lâchez-moi !

Quand vous m'aurez expliqué ce qui c'est passé avec Drago !

Plissant les yeux, elle le dévisagea en arborant un air incrédule. La pression sur ses poignets, légèrement moins forte, l'avait laissé espérer. Mais le regard froid de l'homme lui retira tout espoir de libération rapide. Et perdant le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait, elle se mit à hurler.

- Laissez moi partir ! Vous êtes juste comme lui ! Il a voulu nous tuer, Ron et moi, et livrer Harry... Vous êtes content, espèce de... de... mangemort malfaisant !

Il resserra brusquement sa main, la faisant crier, alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le cœur battant, elle leva les yeux vers Rogue, et se figea en voyant la douleur qui venait d'envahir son visage. Hermione vit plusieurs sentiments le traverser, en quelques secondes, douleur puis tristesse et colère, avant qu'il n'affiche à nouveau son masque impénétrable. La lâchant brusquement, il recula d'un pas et fit demi-tour, quittant la pièce en un instant.

La jeune femme réussit à se rattraper à la chaise devant elle juste avant de tomber, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, et resta assise un moment en essayant de contrôler ses pleurs. L'angoisse et la douleur refluèrent doucement et elle réussit, en se concentrant, à s'avancer jusqu'a l'évier pour passer ses poignets meurtris sous l'eau froide.

- Winky ?

- Oui Miss ? Winky est là.

Une petite voix lui parvint, venant d'un coin de la cuisine et elle se tourna dans sa direction en s'efforçant de gérer la colère qui montait en elle. La créature tremblante leva des yeux baignés de larme vers elle, cherchant à se cacher au plus près du mur.

- Sais-tu où est le professeur Rogue ?

- Winky a entendu le professeur aller dans la chambre. Miss, Winky est désolée, Winky a été une mauvaise elfe, Winky ne vous a pas aidée.

- Ca va Winky, je n'ai rien de grave. Tu vas venir avec moi si tu veux bien, tu resteras sur le pallier, juste au cas ou d'accord ? Et tu ne viendras que si je t'appelle.

- Oui Miss, Winky monte avec sa maîtresse et viens si Miss Hermione appelle.

Après avoir acquiescé, la jeune femme se rinça le visage, effaçant ses dernières larmes, et se redressa lentement. Plusieurs sentiments luttaient en elle, de la peur à la colère, mais ce dernier était désormais le plus présent. Inspirant doucement elle saisit sa baguette et sortit de la pièce, suivie de l'elfe.

Arrivée à l'étage, elle lança un coup d'œil à Winky, hochant la tête en la voyant se glisser dans un coin sombre, et poussa lentement la porte. Observant l'ex-professeur, elle resta silencieuse, notant simplement qu'il rassemblait ses affaires plus lentement qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et attendit qu'il la remarque.

- Sortez d'ici !

Sa voix la fit tressaillir et elle resserra les doigts sur sa baguette. Il l'avait entendu entrer mais n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux.

- Non !

Aucune réponse ne vint, sa colère s'amplifia, et après plusieurs minutes, elle finit par y céder.

- Incarcerem ! Silencio !

Les deux sorts s'enchaînèrent et elle regarda l'homme tomber au sol avant de s'approcher.

- Ce n'est pas aussi effrayant que la force brute mais c'est tout aussi efficace, n'est-ce pas Professeur ?

S'agenouillant lentement à-coté de lui, elle se pencha pour croiser son regard et le dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir traité de mangemort. Mais je crois que vous méritiez parfaitement le qualificatif de malfaisant par contre. Vous n'aviez aucun droit d'agir ainsi, même si j'ai été bien trop naïve hier pour prévoir ce genre de choses. Et en prime, vous fuyez. Si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit, rappelez-vous que vous avez agit comme un mangemort, alors ne vous étonnez pas qu'on vous considère comme tel ! A moins que vous ne regrettiez, mais comme vous ne vous excusez jamais, mieux vaut agir en lâche et partir, n'est ce pas ?

Soupirant doucement, elle détourna le regard, observant la pièce avant de revenir à lui.

- Vous avez de la chance je n'agis pas comme vous. Et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie de me venger qui me manquait. Mais vous n'en valez même pas la peine finalement, pas plus que vous ne valez la peine qu'on vous aide. J'aurai été bien plus idiote que je le pensais cette fois.

Elle se releva en prononçant ces derniers mots et retourna vers la porte. Arrivée sur le pallier, elle se contenta de dire quelques mots à Winky et attendit son retour pour revenir dans la chambre.

La baguette de Bellatrix et un sac tombèrent au sol, devant le visage de Rogue qui loucha dessus.

- Le sac à un sortilège d'extension indétectable. Vous devriez pouvoir y ranger vos affaires. Et Winky vous mènera à Poudlard si vous le voulez. Ensuite, débrouillez-vous. Cette fois-ci, j'ai compris ma leçon.

Ses pas résonnèrent sur le plancher alors qu'elle repartait, et un murmure résonna sur le pallier.

- Finite Incantatem.

A peine ces mots prononcés, elle se glissa dans le salon, fermant la porte sans faire de bruit et redressa un fauteuil pour s'y blottir, cachée par l'ombre de la pièce.

Dans la chambre, le sorcier libéré de ses liens s'était allongé sur le dos aussi doucement que possible. Le bras posé sur le visage, les yeux fermés, il respirait doucement en essayant de reprendre son souffle. L'énergie dépensée au cours de la scène dans la cuisine l'avait sérieusement fatigué, et les deux sorts reçus, plus sa chute, n'avaient rien arrangé.

Finalement, se redressant légèrement, il se déplaça en direction du lit, et saisit une fiole de potion d'énergie. Malgré la diminution rapide de son stock, il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Pas plus qu'il n'avait pu s'en passer la veille pour ne pas avoir à avouer sa fatigue. Il resta immobile le temps qu'elle agisse, prit une gorgée d'anti-douleur, et se laissa retomber sur le sol.

Les mots de la jeune femme l'avaient douloureusement touché. Elle lui avait semblée si maîtresse d'elle-même pendant les années à Poudlard, qu'il n'avait pas imaginé un instant qu'elle réagisse ainsi, malgré sa réaction précédente.

Il remit son bras sur ses yeux, et tenta de comprendre comment les choses avaient pu tourner ainsi.

Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'il ne bouge à nouveau. Se relevant doucement, il ramassa la baguette et le sac, et se dirigea vers la porte. Peu désireux de perdre plus d'énergie encore, il s'astreignit à marcher lentement, et alla même jusqu'à faire une pause avant de descendre les escaliers.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il observa la table du coin de l'œil, inexplicablement déçu de ne plus rien voir dessus, et se crispa en réalisant qu'il s'était déjà habitué au fouillis de papiers laissé par la jeune femme. Un autre regard lui montra que les caisses étaient toujours là, et un instant il fut tenté de faire ce qu'elle lui avait proposé. Aller à Poudlard et partir ensuite. Un léger bruit le tira de ses pensées et il se détourna des caisses.

- Winky ?

- Oui, Maître ?

- Ou est ta maîtresse, Winky ?

L'elfe, sortie de son coin se pencha devant lui en tremblant et hésita.

- Winky doit mener Maître Rogue à Poudlard, Maître.

- Je sais, mais avant cela, je veux savoir où est Miss Granger.

L'elfe trembla un peu plus, se recula autant qu'elle l'osait, et se redressa légèrement.

- Winky a vu Maître Rogue en colère. Winky a été une mauvaise elfe de maison, elle n'a pas protégé Miss Hermione.

Retenant un soupir, l'ex-mangemort se pencha vers l'elfe, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière cela, et réalisa brusquement que la créature aussi avait peur de lui, tout en cherchant à protéger celle qu'elle considérait comme sa maîtresse.

- Je ne suis plus en colère, et je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Maintenant dis moi ou elle est.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, la réponse lui parvint en un murmure.

- Dans le salon au premier étage, Maître...

Il prit son temps pour remonter l'escalier, autant pour se ménager que pour essayer d'organiser ses pensées, et s'immobilisa devant la porte du salon. Indécis devant l'attitude à avoir, il finit par ranger la baguette qu'il tenait toujours à la main, et ouvrit la porte doucement, mais sans chercher à être silencieux.

L'obscurité de la pièce le surprit, les autres étant baignées dans une légère lueur venant de l'extérieur, mais il n'osa pas jeter de sort pour éclairer l'endroit.

Après un moment, sa vue s'adapta et il parvint à distinguer la jeune femme, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil face à la porte. Il ne put voir sa baguette mais l'imagina sans mal pointée sur lui. Et le discours préparé ne réussit pas à franchir ses lèvres.

Pénétrant lentement dans la pièce, il s'appuya au mur et se laissa glisser au sol. Avant tout pour ne pas trop se fatiguer mais aussi pour éviter une nouvelle chute en cas de ligotage intempestif.

Après s'être installé, il plissa les yeux pour se concentrer, et, grâce à la lumière du couloir, réussit à voir que son ancienne élève tenait sa baguette sur ses genoux tout en serrant quelque chose contre elle. Un silence pesant s'installa, le mettant mal à l'aise, et il prit la parole sans réfléchir.

- Je suis désolé !

Pas un mouvement ne montra que la jeune femme l'avait entendu, mais après quelques minutes une chandelle s'alluma dans un coin de la pièce, l'éclairant lui tout en laissant le fauteuil dans l'ombre.

- De quoi êtes vous désolé, Professeur ? D'avoir agit comme un mangemort ou de vous être fait prendre à le faire ?

La question le fit grimacer, autant par ce qu'elle impliquait que par sa ressemblance avec celle qu'il avait lui-même posée après avoir découvert la carte des maraudeurs. Même l'ironie y était.

Soupirant légèrement, il appuya sa tête contre la cloison et fouilla dans sa mémoire, cherchant ce qu'elle avait répondu. Et c'est en haussant un sourcil sarcastique qu'il lui répondit.

- Techniquement je ne me suis pas fait prendre, Miss Granger. Mais disons pour les deux, sans oublier tout le reste.

Le silence qui suivit fut légèrement moins oppressant, tandis que chacun d'eux se demandait comment se comporter, et c'est finalement Rogue qui reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partie ?

- Je ne savais pas ou aller...

Il distingua le haussement d'épaules qui avait accompagné la réponse et se pencha vers la jeune femme l'air perplexe.

- Je ne comprends pas. Les Weasley seraient prêts à vous accueillir non ? Ou vous pourriez aller à Poudlard ou rejoindre vos parents.

Un léger rire lui parvint, et il se crispa en percevant la tristesse qu'il recelait.

- Hélas non je ne peux pas les rejoindre. Et je ne suis pas attendue au Terrier ou à Poudlard. Alors revenir dans ces conditions, sans explications sur mon absence, risque d'être difficile. Autant attendre demain.

- Je vois. Et vous saurez quoi dire demain ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai le temps d'y penser.

Il hocha la tête en silence, se demandant comment faire avancer les choses, et tressaillit quand elle reprit la parole.

- Et vous.. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti ? Vous en aviez l'intention non ?

- Je ne savais pas ou aller...

- Pardon ?

- Cela vous étonne ? Je n'ai nulle part ou aller vu la situation, Miss Granger. Mais vous devez bien vous en douter, à moins que votre coté Miss je sais tout n'ait pris des vacances.

La détonation qui retentit dans la pièce, accompagné d'une gerbe d'étincelle, le fit sursauter et il se raidit contre le mur en entendant ce que disait la jeune femme.

- Cessez vos sarcasmes !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment avant que Rogue ne baisse les yeux vers la baguette pointée sur lui. Malgré le réflexe qui l'avait fait porter la main à la sienne, il ne l'avait pas sortie, peu désireux d'engager un combat.

Après quelques minutes, il se détendit légèrement en voyant la baguette se détourner de lui et reposa sa tête contre la cloison en fermant les yeux.

- Pourquoi êtes vous resté ? Vous devez bien avoir une raison non ? Ou aviez-vous envie de me faire profiter de vos réflexions acerbes une dernière fois ?

Il soupira intérieurement, cherchant une réponse qui conviendrait à la jeune femme, avant de pester en constatant que rien ne conviendrait à part la franchise, qui n'avait pas eu le résultat espéré quelques minutes auparavant. Sans rouvrir les yeux il se força à répondre.

- Je vous l'ai dit : je n'ai nulle part ou aller. De moins sans risque pour moi.

- Je vois. Et pour éviter ce problème, vous vous êtes dit que vous pouviez bien essayer de me manipuler encore un peu, histoire de rester ici ?

L'ironie de cette phrase montra à Rogue que la jeune femme avait effectivement mis sa menace de la veille à exécution. Et qu'elle pouvait être sarcastique elle aussi lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. Un instant il envisagea de se lever pour partir, mais dès qu'il fit un mouvement pour se redresser, Hermione murmura un sort, fermant la porte dans un claquement sec.

La colère commença à l'envahir et il passa une main sur son visage, en essayant de contrôler la magie qu'il sentait s'accumuler autour de lui, augmentant l'atmosphère oppressante de la pièce.

- Je n'ai pas de réponse courtoise à vous offrir, Miss Granger. Je n'ai pas brusquement changé à la minute ou je suis revenu à la vie. Et si vous esperez le contraire, vous pouvez directement rouvrir la porte car ça ne sers à rien.

Il attendit patiemment le déclic lui indiquant que la porte avait été déverrouillée, et ne l'entendant pas venir, finit par jeter un coup d'œil vers le fauteuil, cherchant à distinguer le visage de la jeune femme installée dedans.

- Qu'espérez-vous Miss Granger ?

Un simple haussement d'épaule, à peine perceptible, lui répondit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant cette réaction et dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser aller au sarcasme. Devant le silence qui s'installait, il ne put que se résoudre à attendre, et referma les yeux.

- Savez-vous ce qu'est la considération, Professeur Rogue ?

- Il me semble qu'Albus m'ait fait plusieurs discours à ce sujet au cours des années.

Sa réponse était venue sans qu'il y réfléchisse, mais il se crispa en réalisant ce que la question impliquait. Le déclic de la porte le sortit de ses pensées, et il se tourna vers le battant en mouvement en affichant un air suspicieux. Après une hésitation, et un dernier regard vers la forme dans le fauteuil, il se releva lentement et quitta la pièce, pas plus avancé qu'en y entrant.

Arrêté devant l'escalier, il réfléchit à la scène, et se crispa en comprenant réellement ce qui venait de se passer. Pour une fois dans sa vie quelqu'un venait de lui offrir un choix. Biaisé certes vu les options, mais il avait néanmoins le choix.

Les yeux fixés sur les marches, plongé dans ses pensées, il essaya d'anticiper la suite avant de finalement hausser les épaules en faisant demi-tour.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il redressa un fauteuil, grimaçant en voyant l'assise éventrée et tira sa baguette pour le réparer. Avant de s'interrompre en voyant que c'est déjà fait, et que l'auteur de cette réparation le dévisageait d'un air narquois.

- Vous êtes pire que Dumbledore, marmonna l'ancien professeur de potion en s'asseyant.

- Oh ! Vous savez faire des compliments, Professeur ? Je suis impressionnée.

- Ce n'était pas... Merlin ! Miss Granger !

Serrant les dents pour se maîtriser, l'ex-mangemort foudroya la jeune femme du regard alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire.

Après un moment passé à reprendre son calme, il haussa un sourcil sarcastique et reprit la parole.

- Alors ? Pas de discours sur la considération finalement ?

- Non !

- Ah ?

- Soit vous avez compris, et c'est ce qui vient de vous faire revenir, soit vous n'avez pas compris et un discours ne servirait à rien.

Un léger rire échappa à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle perçut le regard noir posé sur elle et elle se redressa légèrement en essayant de cacher son sourire amusé.

- Admettons que j'ai compris... et après ?

- Après ? Je ne sais pas. Ca dépend de vous, Professeur. Peut-être avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Il lui lança un autre regard furieux et se renfonça dans son fauteuil en sentant la colère le gagner. La jeune femme le manipulait comme Albus l'avait fait et il détestait cela plus que tout. Il sentit sa magie s'accumuler, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et tenter de se calmer, une détonation retentit dans la pièce, suivie de plusieurs autres s'enchaînant de plus en plus vite. Il inspira profondément en sentant l'atmosphère de la pièce redevenir respirable, et se tourna pour observer ce qu'il avait détruit. De nombreux bibelots juste cassés auparavant étaient désormais réduits en poudre.

Se réinstallant normalement il étouffa un grognement en constatant que la jeune femme n'avait même pas tressaillit et se prépara au pire en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.

- Peut-être aimeriez-vous de l'aide afin de maîtriser votre magie ? A moins que vous ne préfériez essayer seul tout en cherchant ce qui a pu vous arriver.

Se retranchant dans un silence rageur le sorcier s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, cherchant comment attaquer, et finit par dévisager la sorcière en haussant un sourcil, bien décidé à commencer par son coté Gryffondor.

- Savez-vous à quel point votre technique est déplaisante Miss Granger ? Cela m'étonne de vous.

- Oh ! Vraiment ?

Il jubila intérieurement en la voyant cesser de sourire, et se prépara pour la suite, mais elle le devança.

- Vous êtes donc meilleur professeur que je ne le pensais dans ce cas.

La constatation qu'elle venait là aussi de le manipuler le laissa sans voix. Et la vue du sourire narquois s'affichant à nouveau sur son visage, le conforta dans son ressentiment. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, un geste de sa part le fit hésiter.

Il observa le visage redevenu sérieux de la jeune femme, et croisa son regard.

- Professeur... Après ce que vous avez fait, il n'est pas question de vous refaire confiance aussi naïvement que je l'ai fait. Donc vous devez choisir, soit vous avez besoin d'aide et vous le dites, soit vous vous débrouillez. Mais si vous restez, oubliez toute envie de me manipuler.

Décidant que finalement sa première impulsion était la meilleure chose à faire pour ne pas dévaster à nouveau la pièce, l'ex-mangemort se leva brusquement quittant la pièce en faisant voler ses robes derrière lui. Quelques pas lui permirent de rejoindre la chambre et il se laissa tomber sur le lit, encore ahuri, et surtout furieux, du retournement de situation.

Et après plusieurs minutes passées à tenter de reprendre son calme, il se résolut à tendre la main vers les flacons toujours près du lit, buvant rapidement une gorgée de potion calmante avant d'enchaîner sur une d'énergie.

Le regard fixé sur les fioles, il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, combien de temps il tiendrait ainsi, sachant très bien que la consommation régulière diminue les effets des potions, avant de se détourner. L'urgence n'était pas là.

Un peu plus calme, il se remémora ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières heures, depuis le réveil aux aurores jusqu'a sa venue ici et soupira légèrement. Il avait comparé la jeune femme à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, mais elle avait plutôt agit comme une Serpentard, le menant ou elle voulait qu'il aille, au lieu d'attendre que cela se produise. D'ailleurs elle avait presque admis s'être inspirée de lui.

- Non, pas presque, elle l'a reconnu !

Le son de sa voix le fit tressaillir, et il surveilla la porte, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas venue, avant de replonger dans ses pensées. En jubilant intérieurement d'avoir pu lui apprendre quelque chose, contrairement aux cours de potions. Réalisant brusquement qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si naïve que ça, ni aussi Gryffondor qu'il le pensait, il commença à envisager de lui demander son aide même si cela allait contre tous ses principes. Elle avait réussi à le manipuler, et la fatigue qu'il ressentait ne diminuait en rien ce fait.

Il lui restait juste à trouver comment en dire le moins possible tout en ayant son aide. Et ça, ce serait sûrement le plus difficile après la scène de ce matin.

Rogue repensa brièvement à la scène de la veille, au visage ébahi de la jeune femme en recevant son livre, et sourit en coin. Des attentions, pensa t'il avant de déchanter en réalisant que cela devrait s'accompagner de considération.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, hésita également, et finit par se lever. Au moment ou il passa la porte, il pensa brusquement à un moyen de calmer les choses. Descendant lentement à la cuisine, il récupéra un pot à onguent dans l'une des caisses ramenées de chez lui, faisant au passage un signe à l'elfe qui le guettait, et remonta en pestant contre les escaliers de cette maison.

Arrivé à la porte, il eut une dernière hésitation et inspira profondément avant de se recomposer un masque impassible et d'entrer dans la pièce. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant que plusieurs bougies étaient allumées, baignant l'endroit d'une lumière douce, et posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui venait de lever la tête vers lui. Son retour l'avait apparemment interrompue dans sa lecture, mais elle ferma lentement son livre et le glissa entre elle et ses jambes, qu'elle tenait toujours repliées contre elle. La méfiance était clairement visible dans ses yeux et il fit attention à s'approcher lentement, pour ne pas recevoir de sorts.

- Montrez-moi vos poignets, Miss Granger !

Hermione se renfonça dans son fauteuil, ne bougeant que pour serrer les doigts autour de sa baguette et il peut apercevoir l'éclat de crainte passant dans son regard. Réalisant que son ton était plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu, il chercha comment rattraper cela et recula d'un pas.

- Je vois... Je présume que j'aurai pu m'en douter. Donnez-moi au moins l'une de vos mains.

Devant l'absence de réaction, il ne put se maîtriser et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Miss Granger ! Montrez-moi l'un de vos poignets, et gardez votre baguette dans l'autre main si ça vous amuse, mais je veux juste vous soigner.

L'air méfiant n'avait pas disparu mais la jeune femme se redressa légèrement, observant le pot qu'il lui montrait, et finit par tendre le bras gauche, exposant son poignet marqué de traces sombres.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'il effleura son poignet, appliquant doucement la crème mais finit par se détendre en constatant qu'il faisait aussi doucement que possible. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle se demanda quelle était finalement sa décision, tout en observant son visage qui ne montrait aucune trace d'émotion.

Finalement elle croisa son regard lorsqu'il leva à son tour les yeux vers elle, et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, chacun cherchant à comprendre l'autre.

- Votre autre main, Miss Granger.

Elle détourna les yeux en l'entendant. Sa voix était plus douce que d'habitude et après avoir fait passé sa baguette d'une main à l'autre, elle lui tendit son poignet, observant les bleus qu'il recouvrait d'onguent. La chaleur se répandant sur ses bras l'apaisa légèrement et elle était un peu moins méfiante quand elle regarda son ex-professeur s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'il avait précipitamment quitté un peu avant.

Mais elle se raidit devant le regard inquisiteur, attendant le probable retour de bâton de sa part.

- Vous aviez raison...

Hermione sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir en entendant cela, mais se retrouva incapable de contrôler sa réaction. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle remarque, elle n'avait rien anticipé, et le montrait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Fermez donc la bouche, Miss Granger ! Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment donné beaucoup d'options. Et l'une d'entre elle ne me convient pas du tout. Je pense d'ailleurs que vous vous en doutiez.

Se forçant à réagir la jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, encore ahurie devant la situation, mais resta silencieuse.

- Bien ! Donc puisque je me dois de le dire, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Est-ce cela que vous vouliez entendre ?

La question ironique de la fin la tira de sa torpeur et elle lui lança un regard chargé de colère.

- Ca ne sers à rien si vous ne le pensez pas, Professeur !

- Ne mélangez donc pas les choses ainsi, lui répliqua t'il d'un ton acide. Les faits sont là, je ne peux rien changer à cela. J'ai besoin de votre aide, c'est un fait avéré. Mais je n'apprécie pas cela, et ça, vous ne pouvez rien y changer.

Il l'observa alors que son visage s'empourprait et elle détourna brusquement la tête. Il avait fait ce qu'elle souhaitait, en demandant son aide, mais de façon désobligeante, la rabaissant une nouvelle fois. Et elle avait de moins en moins envie de l'aider.

- Comprenez-moi bien, Miss Granger, ce n'est pas demander votre aide en particulier qui me dérange. C'est la situation elle-même. Et ce d'autant plus que nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela durera. Enfin, et ce n'est pas le moins grave, regardez comment les choses se sont passées aujourd'hui et hier.

Elle l'écouta attentivement, douloureusement consciente que la cohabitation serait difficile, sûrement plus pour elle que pour lui, et posa les yeux sur ses poignets. Après un long moment de réflexion, elle finit par le regarder de nouveau.

- Je sais. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

- Bien sur que si vous avez le choix !

- Non, ce n'en est pas un, répliqua t-elle en grimaçant. Vous pouvez appeler ça mon coté Gryffondor si vous voulez, mais je ne peux pas juste partir. Nous pouvons juste faire au mieux, en faisant des efforts.

Elle soutint son regard quelques instants avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil. Mais elle sentit qu'il continuait de l'observer.

- Oui, je crois que nous pouvons essayer de faire au mieux. Tout comme je peux vous promettre d'essayer de ne plus vous blesser. Ce qui, associé à votre manque de confiance, devrait vous protéger.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête à nouveau et un silence pesant s'installa, accompagné d'un sentiment de tension passablement oppressant, pendant que chacun réfléchissait à la situation. Cela dura un long moment avant qu'elle ne glisse un regard au sorcier. Croiser son regard la fit tressaillir mais elle ne se détourna pas et petit à petit la tension dans la pièce diminua. Pour une fois, ils ne s'étaient pas affronté du regard, ils s'étaient juste observés, cherchant à s'accepter suffisamment pour travailler ensemble. Et ils sentirent tous deux qu'ils en étaient capables même des heurts étaient inévitables.

- Me montreriez-vous vos poignets ?

Après une hésitation, la jeune femme déplia ses jambes, posant le livre sur ses genoux, puis sa baguette, et tendit les bras, une expression méfiante sur le visage.

Le sorcier l'observa, notant sa crispation, et pris garde à ne bouger que lentement pour se pencher à son tour, et badigeonner de nouveau ses bleus d'onguent.

- Ca devrait mettre un jour ou deux à disparaître. D'ici là, je vous soignerai régulièrement.

- D'accord.

Elle bougea précautionneusement ses mains, souriant de voir que la douleur s'était vraiment atténuée et se redressa.

- On pourrait peut-être en profiter pour aller à Poudlard ? Pendant que l'onguent fait effet.

Devant le silence de son compagnon, elle glissa un regard dans sa direction, et surprise de le voir hésiter, resta assise au lieu de se lever, ne sachant si elle devait l'interroger. Mais il sembla prendre une décision en voyant son regard surpris et curieux.

- Il faut que nous parlions de Potter !

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, elle le regarda d'un air encore plus surpris qu'avant, notant avec méfiance son sourire satisfait et ironique.

- Harry ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Vous devez aller le voir non ? C'est bien ce qu'il vous demandait dans son courrier ?

- Oui au terrier demain. Mais parler de cela peut attendre ce soir vous ne croyez pas ?

- Non !

Elle soupira d'exaspération devant celui qui agissait encore de façon si abrupte et se pencha en avant.

- Professeur, soit vous vous expliquez rapidement, soit nous allons à Poudlard.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instant et il repris la parole.

- Potter doit voir le ministre ce soir. Et vous devez le voir avant cela. Sinon qui sait ce qu'il racontera.

L'explication la laissa interloquée, et elle réfléchit rapidement pour comprendre ce qui motivait une telle réflexion. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre. Se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, elle s'absorba dans la contemplation du mur, bien décidée à ne pas en parler la première.

- Vu votre expression, je pense que vous avez compris où je veux en venir. Vous devez lui parler de Drago.

Entendre ce nom la fit soupirer de nouveau, et elle ne put que lever les yeux au ciel, faisant involontairement une parfaite imitation de son ancien professeur. Et celui-ci se retrouva un instant réduit au silence par cette simple expression. Fronçant les sourcils pour cacher sa première réaction, il patienta le temps que la jeune femme le regarde de nouveau et reprit la parole en essayant de rester calme.

- Miss Granger... Potter lui-même a mentionné que vous deviez en parler entre vous. Et vous m'avez déjà dit ce qu'il avait fait.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança le refroidit et il s'efforça d'adoucir le ton de sa voix.

- Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Néanmoins je vous demande de m'écouter.

Il patienta, bien décidé à manœuvrer comme il le fallait pour qu'elle accepte cela, et attendit de la voir se tourner vers lui.

Après plusieurs minutes, alors qu'il pensait devoir reculer, elle lui répondit d'un ton las.

- Vous écouter seulement...

- Bien ! Si Potter raconte ce soir ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Drago, il ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. Et s'il le fait comme je le pense, Drago risque de passer sa vie à Askaban en compagnie de son père.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Hermione le contredit sans même y penser :

- Harry à dit qu'il voulait en parler avec nous. Pourquoi raconterait-il ça avant à Kingsley ?

- Parce qu'il n'aura pas le choix. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il pourrait se présenter dans deux ou trois jours au ministère en disant avoir oublié quelque chose d'aussi grave concernant les Malefoy ?

La logique de ces questions l'interpella, et elle pris le temps de réfléchir un peu plus attentivement à la situation. Après un moment de silence, elle soupira une nouvelle fois, et reporta les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

- Et qu'espérez-vous de cette discussion ?

Le sorcier pris son temps avant de répondre, cherchant les meilleurs mots avant de se décider.

- Et bien... Peut-être pourriez-vous envisager de lui offrir une seconde chance et un avenir ?

- Mais... mais... il doit être puni !

La demande l'avait heurtée, la faisant bafouiller, et elle se leva sans y penser pour parcourir la pièce.

- Et il aura un procès, Miss Granger. Il est connu pour être un mangemort désormais, et sera jugé comme tel. Cependant votre position, à Potter et à vous, fera pencher la balance. Si vous l'accusez d'avoir voulu vous tuer pour livrer Potter au seigneur des ténèbres, son destin est scellé. Si vous ne le dites pas, il a une chance d'avoir un avenir.

- Je vois ! Et vous trouveriez ça normal de passer ce qu'il a fait sous silence ? Pour son avenir ? Et le nôtre alors... Il a voulu nous tuer, Ron et moi ! Et il a voulu tuer Harry en le livrant.

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, répondit Rogue d'une voix basse. Mais les gens peuvent changer. J'ai eu une deuxième chance, et apparemment même une troisième aujourd'hui. Est-il donc si impensable d'offrir la même chose à quelqu'un de votre age ?

En remarquant que la jeune femme venait vers lui, il s'interrompit mais en voyant l'expression qu'elle arborait, il s'empressa de continuer.

- De plus, cela pourrait être avantageux pour vous, en montrant la magnanimité de Potter et la votre. Sans compter qu'il aurait une dette de sorcier envers vous.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ça ou de n'importe quel avantage. Vous m'en demandez bien trop, Professeur, Malefoy doit assumer ses actes, c'est tout !

- Miss Granger, je vous demande seulement d'en parler avec Potter cet après-midi, et de repenser à ce que je viens de vous dire. Pas plus.

Cette dernière phrase, prononcée d'un ton apaisant, était tellement à l'opposé de son attitude habituelle qu'Hermione se retrouva réduite au silence. Elle reprit sa marche dans la pièce, cherchant à refuser avant de repenser à la lettre de Harry, réalisant à cet instant seulement ce qu'il avait dit à propos des Malefoy.

- D'accord, je retournerai à Poudlard parler à Harry aujourd'hui. Mais je le fais pour Harry, pour qu'il soit préparé pour la discussion de ce soir, pas pour Drago.

- Cela me convient !

Elle s'était arrêtée devant les bibelots réduits en miette un peu plus tôt, les contemplant les sourcils froncés, et sursauta en entendant la voix de l'ancien mangemort juste derrière elle. Se retournant d'un mouvement brusque, elle le dévisagea, soulagée qu'il se tienne à quelques pas d'elle, et se redressa inconsciemment devant son regard.

- Bien ! Je suis ravie de voir que, pour une fois, je vous satisfais. Maintenant on pourrait peut-être y aller ?

Elle passa devant lui, vérifiant tout de même qu'il ne faisait aucun mouvement menaçant, et s'avança vers le palier.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un craquement résonna dans l'une des pièces du sous-sol de Poudlard. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle avant de sourire à l'elfe qui les avait emmenés là.

- Merci Winky.

Elle avait soigneusement étudié la carte des Maraudeurs avant de demander à l'elfe de les emmener, et transportait même la cape d'invisibilité avec elle, mais seul le silence des lieux l'avait rassurée.

Un bruit soudain la fit sursauter, mais son demi-tour ne lui montra que son ancien professeur, s'attaquant au tri des livres sans même un regard pour elle. Après une hésitation, elle sortit de son sac les caisses qu'elle avait amenées, et leur redonna leur taille. Mal à l'aise dans ces appartements, elle ne sut comment participer et finit par simplement s'approcher.

Lorsque Rogue lui tendit une pile de livres, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Finalement, s'ils ne se parlaient pas, les choses se passaient plutôt bien.

Il leur fallut près de deux heures pour trier et emballer les livres à emmener, tout en les remplaçant par ceux récupérés la veille. Hermione avait régulièrement vérifié si les cachots restaient sans visiteurs, et elle soupira en fermant la dernière caisse.

Mais en voyant le sorcier s'éloigner pour rejoindre une autre pièce, elle se crispa, se demandant s'il restait des livres.

- Professeur ?

- Restez dehors, Miss Granger, je prends mes affaires personnelles.

Se penchant dans l'encadrement de la porte, la jeune femme observa la chambre, ahuri de l'impression de confort qu'elle dégageait, et resta prudemment à l'extérieur. Mais, même de là où elle se trouvait, elle parvint à distinguer les vêtements suspendus dans le placard, quelques chemises blanches, et un flot de tissu noir. Détournant les yeux, elle remarqua l'elfe qui s'était également approchée, apparemment partagée entre curiosité et contrariété de n'avoir pu aider.

- Tu tombes bien Winky, récupère tout ce qu'il y a dans la salle de bain tu veux bien ? Ca gagnera du temps.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de demander cela, mais s'inquiéta dès qu'elle vit l'elfe partir dans la direction de cette pièce. Jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux à son professeur, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, et emballait une partie de ses affaires.

- Miss Hermione, Winky a tout ramené.

La voix aiguë la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna brusquement, avant d'observer ce que lui tendait l'elfe de maison. Totalement ahurie, elle se pencha vers les objets, effleurant l'unique savon du regard avant de s'intéresser à l'autre.

- Du fil dentaire de chez Honeydukes...

Sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait murmuré ces mots, Hermione regarda autour de Winky, cherchant d'autres affaires, avant de reposer les yeux sur la créature.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui Miss Hermione. Winky a cherché dans toute la salle de bain mais Winky n'a trouvé que ça.

- Granger !

Le hurlement venant de la chambre la terrifia et elle s'éloigna précipitamment de la porte, mettant autant de distance que possible entre elle et son ancien professeur.

- Comment osez-vous vous mêler de mes affaires ?

- Je suis désolée. Et Winky aussi !

Elle avait ajouté ces mots en voyant le regard noir s'abaisser vers l'elfe, et sans réfléchir, elle revint sur ses pas, récupéra le savon et le fil dentaire avant de se placer entre Winky et Rogue. Tour en tendant les objets à leur propriétaire, en s'efforçant de cacher ses craintes, elle tenta de prendre la parole pour s'expliquer.

- Suffit ! Laissez-moi finir ça en paix, j'arrive !

Il lui arracha ses affaires des mains, et elle se retrouva face à une porte close, sans avoir pu ajouter un mot.

Elle patienta peu de temps, essayant de calmer l'elfe, persuadée d'avoir fait une bêtise, et lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte. L'expression désagréable qu'il arborait l'incita à garder le silence, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle fit signe à Winky de les ramener.

A l'arrivée au square Grimmaurd, Hermione se dépêcha de sortir les caisses remplies dans les cachots, les entassant dans la cuisine à-coté de celles qui restaient de leur expédition de la veille et décida brusquement de repartir pour Poudlard.

Mais elle ne pouvait le faire sans calmer un peu les choses.

- Professeur, si vous voulez reprocher ce qui s'est passé à quelqu'un, c'est à moi. Winky n'a fait que m'obéir.

- Winky tu n'as rien fait de mal, donc tu peux arrêter de trembler. Et cet après-midi tu obéis au professeur Rogue d'accord ? Et s'il y a le moindre problème, tu l'emmènes à l'abri et tu me préviens.

Croisant le regard furieux du sorcier, elle haussa un sourcil et se dépêcha de continuer avant qu'il n'explose de nouveau.

- Et maintenant je retourne à Poudlard. Voir Harry ! A ce soir !

Partagée entre l'envie de rire, et la crainte d'un nouveau hurlement, elle quitta la cuisine en courant, sentant son sac ballotter contre elle, et se précipita à l'extérieur de la maison. Le soleil qui l'éblouit lui fit prendre conscience de l'heure tardive, et son estomac protesta bruyamment contre l'absence de repas, la faisant penser à Ron. Et à Harry.

Sans perdre plus de temps elle ferma les yeux pour transplaner.

A son arrivée, la pluie fine mouillant son visage la fit sursauter et elle leva la tête en direction du ciel gris. Le temps s'était adapté à la tristesse qui régnait ici. Poudlard se dressait devant elle, et elle observa le portail un instant avant de s'avancer dans l'allée pour rejoindre le château.


	8. Chapter 8

Elialys : je confirme, j'ai à nouveau rougit lol. Merci pour tout ces compliments en tout cas. Je suis vraiment ravie de voir que tu apprécie autant cette histoire :D Pour ta gentille proposition de me relire, je vais y réflechir. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à soumettre un texte à relecture à quelqu'un avant de le mettre en ligne, donc je ne sais pas trop. Mais je vais y penser. Et puis si tu souhaites discuter, n'hésite pas à me contacter entre 2 chapitres.

Nightshad : Merci :) de tes compliments et de ta réponse concernant Rogue :)

Maude : voila tu es exaucée, la suite est la :) Contente de voir que toi aussi tu me confirmes que je ne trahis pas l'esprit "Rogue"

Cixy : je suis ravie que ca te plaise :) Merci de ton message et joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi.

Joyeuses fêtes à vous tous et toutes d'ailleurs. Je suis un peu en retard pour souhaiter un joyeux Noel mais le coeur y est. Et j'en profite pour déposer ce chapitre en cadeau :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture, et bonne et heureuse année à vous.

* * *

Son pas ralentit progressivement alors qu'Hermione avançait vers le château et elle finit par s'arrêter complètement. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Harry en arrivant, que ce soit concernant sa venue ou au sujet de son absence des derniers jours, et commençait à s'inquiéter.

Mais alors qu'elle observait Poudlard, tout en cherchant une explication valable, une voix attira son attention. Se tournant vers le lac, elle aperçut une silhouette en train de danser sous la pluie. La chevelure blonde qui s'agitait, et les mouvements un peu désordonnés, la firent sourire et elle se dirigea vers elle. Luna ne cessa pas de danser ni de chanter en la voyant, se contentant de sourire plus largement, et elle patienta silencieusement en la regardant.

Après un moment la jeune blonde ralentit sa danse et s'immobilisa devant Hermione.

- Veux-tu danser aussi Hermione ? La pluie chante ses secrets, et elle aime nous faire danser.

Le regard amusé, la jeune femme détailla celle qui lui faisant face, notant que ses cheveux humides collaient sur son visage, et secoua la tête en souriant un peu plus largement.

- Merci Luna mais non. Je ne crois pas être faite pour danser sous la pluie.

- Oh ! Tu as tort, tu pourrais entendre les murmures du vent si tu dansais. Il révèle tout ce qu'il sait à qui veut bien écouter.

Un petit rire échappa à la jeune fille, et elle repartit danser en chantonnant sans se préoccuper plus longtemps d'Hermione. Cette dernière secoua la tête, se demandant ce que pouvait imaginer la sorcière en dansant ainsi, et se tourna pour rejoindre le château alors qu'une bourrasque de vent la cinglait. Mais les quelques mots murmurés par Luna la figèrent sur place.

- Ils ont sauvé la destinée d'un homme condamné...

Faisant brusquement demi-tour, un air choqué sur le visage, Hermione s'approcha de Luna en quelques pas et saisit le bras de la jeune femme immobile.

- Luna ? Que viens-tu de dire ?

- Les mots du passé, le chant du vent. N'entends-tu donc pas lorsqu'il s'exprime ?

- Voyons Luna, le vent ne parle pas, tu le sais bien ! Et de quel chant parles-tu ?

- Mais si je t'assure, il parle et je l'écoute. Il raconte les évènements passés, murmurant sans fin, jusqu'a ce qu'on l'entende et qu'on s'y intéresse.

Hermione soupira, lâchant le bras de la jeune sorcière, et se passa une main sur le visage, autant pour essuyer la pluie qui coulait sur ses joues que pour se calmer. Après quelques instants elle décida de ne pas insister plus au sujet du vent, pour essayer de comprendre de quoi parlait la jeune fille.

- D'accord, si tu le dis. Et de quel chant parlais-tu ?

- Le chant des fondateurs. Ma mère me le chantait quand j'étais petite, elle disait qu'un jour, grâce à lui, les fondateurs reviendraient pour. Mais beaucoup de gens ont essayé de le chanter par le passé, et il n'a jamais marché pour personne.

- Et la le vent l'a chanté ?

- Oh non, ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi Hermione. J'entends et je chante, mais les mots dits ne sont pas toujours ceux entendus.

Hermione se concentra pour essayer de comprendre les propos de la jeune fille, réfléchissant aux implications de tout cela, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser d'autres questions un cri retentit près du château.

Mais tandis qu'elle pestait contre celui qui s'apprêtait à les interrompre, elle reconnut Harry, qui courait vers elles. A son arrivée, elle vacilla légèrement sous le choc de son étreinte avant de soupirer et de sourire.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir, tu sais... Luna ton père est arrivé, il t'attend dans le hall.

- Merci Harry, on se voit après-demain alors. Au revoir Hermione.

- Luna ! Attends, tu n'as pas fini tes explications...

Mais la jeune femme ne ralentit pas sa course, et Hermione perçu juste quelques mots de la chanson qu'elle chantonnait.

S'affalant dans les bras de son ami, la jeune femme soupira de désappointement, ne se redressant qu'en entendant les appels inquiets du jeune homme.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, juste.. Et bien Luna m'expliquait quelque chose et elle n'a pas fini. Mais je lui demanderai après-demain. Et il y a plus important : comment vas-tu toi ?

Se redressant lentement, elle s'efforça de sourire, repoussant ses interrogations dans un coin de son esprit pour se consacrer à son compagnon.

- Et bien... Ca va plutôt bien compte tenu des circonstances. Mais ça ira mieux ce soir quand je pourrai rejoindre Ron et sa famille, et les soutenir.

Son visage se ferma en pensant à ce qu'il devait faire le lendemain mais il esquissa un sourire triste devant le regard inquiet de la jeune femme.

- Je repensais à Remus et Tonks, et Fred aussi. On doit les veiller ce soir et demain.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra pour ne pas pleurer, resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte sur Hermione. Après plusieurs minutes, il parvint à rouvrir les yeux et la libéra en reculant d'un pas.

- Viens, on va s'abriter.

La tirant par la main, il l'entraîna vers la cabane de Hagrid, courbant le dos sous la pluie qui s'intensifiait, et après quelques minutes de course, ils purent se mettre à l'abri.

- Alors... Comment vas-tu Hermione ? Et comment se passe ton installation au QG ?

Harry avait commencé à la questionner tout en ravivant le feu et elle ne put que s'installer à table en réfléchissant à la meilleure réponse à fournir.

- Et bien... Ca va plutôt bien aussi. Et l'installation a été rapide. D'ailleurs j'ai nettoyé et rangé la cuisine pour fêter le retour de ma baguette.

Un sourire s'était épanouit sur son visage alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, et en croisant le regard stupéfait de Harry elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça voyons, elle en avait bien besoin d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle alors que son sourire s'estompait. Je suis désolée Harry, mais apparemment les mangemorts ont tout saccagé quand ils ont trouvé la maison. Cependant la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils ont réussi à détruire le tableau de la mère de Sirius.

L'expression incrédule de Harry la fit sourire de nouveau et elle l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Ne fait pas cette tête voyons, c'est vrai tu sais, le tableau a été réduit en miettes.

- Elle n'est plus au QG...

Le ton du jeune homme exprimait sa surprise mais son sourire montra sans doute possible son plaisir. Mais il s'écoula peu de temps avant qu'il n'affiche une expression inquiète.

- Mais... Et la maison, elle est très abîmée ? Ils ont tout détruit ?

- Malheureusement, ils ont tout dévasté. Il faudra beaucoup de ménage, et tu devras probablement racheter pas mal de meubles.

- Bha... Je ne crois pas que j'aurai gardé grand chose de toutes façons. Et puis si tu as nettoyé la cuisine, c'est déjà pas mal. Et ça me suffira au départ si je m'y installe. Mais quand même ça m'inquiète de te savoir la-bas toute seule.

Hermione s'attendait à cette remarque mais l'entendre si tôt dans la conversation la prit au dépourvu et elle se mordilla les lèvres en rougissant. Un simple coup d'œil à Harry lui montra que sa réaction n'était pas passée inaperçue et elle se sentit contrainte de s'expliquer, remerciant mentalement Winky pour sa présence au square Grimmaurd.

- Et bien en fait... Je ne suis pas tout à fait seule tu sais. J'ai emmené Winky avec moi. Tu te souviens ? L'amie de Dobby.

- Winky ? Mais... Mais... Et la SALE ? Je croyais que tu voulais que les elfes soient libres ?

- Mais elle est libre Harry ! Enfin je crois, normalement...

La jeune femme s'emmêla dans ses explications, plus vraiment sure de ce qui s'était passé avec Winky dans la cabane, et tenta de se reprendre.

- Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner et de m'aider. Et normalement elle est toujours libre.

Mais je lui demanderai ce soir. Simplement je ne voulais pas être complètement seule.

Elle finit par se taire, baissant la tête pour cacher son malaise et se tendit en entendant Harry reprendre la parole.

- Pas de soucis Hermione, je comprends. Et je suis content que Winky soit avec toi, ça me rassure de le savoir.

Le jeune homme eut une hésitation, et après quelques secondes de silence, décida de poser la question qui le taraudait.

- Tu me le dirais si tu avais des problèmes Hermione, n'est ce pas ?

- Oh Harry ! Evidemment. Mais je t'assure ça va. Je devais juste m'éloigner un peu.

- D'accord, d'accord, je n'insiste pas. Mais promet moi que tu m'expliqueras un jour.

Esquissant un sourire, la jeune femme releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

- c'est promis ! Mais en attendant si tu pouvais... Ne pas en parler à Ron... ça m'arrangerait.

Elle avait baissé la voix en prononçant ces derniers mots, gênée à l'idée de se servir de Harry pour éviter celui qu'elle considérait désormais comme son petit ami, et détourna les yeux en attendant la réponse.

- Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera longtemps de rester à l'écart. Hier déjà il était très mécontent, et c'est lui qui a proposé que tu viennes au terrier dès que tu le pourrais. Mais vu que tu es là aujourd'hui, je présume que tu ne viendras pas demain ?

Elle réfléchit rapidement, cherchant comment présenter les choses au mieux, avant de répondre.

- Non je ne pense pas venir demain. Je sais que tu voulais nous parler à tous les deux, mais comme tu dois voir Kingsley ce soir, c'est peut-être mieux de discuter maintenant de ce que tu vas lui dire. Même si Ron n'est pas là.

Satisfaite d'avoir trouvé une formulation qui ne dévoilait pas que ce n'était pas son idée, elle sourit à nouveau, se sentant rassurée de se trouver à nouveau dans un domaine moins sensible, avant de réaliser qu'ils allaient devoir parler des Malefoy. Mais le sourire de Harry face à son explication la réconforta.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça m'arrange. J'avais vraiment peur de dire une bêtise tu sais. Surtout après ce que McGonagall m'a dit sur Drago.

- Le professeur McGonagall ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Et comment se fait-il qu'elle t'ait parlé de lui ?

- Elle m'a vu les observer quand les aurors les ont emmenés. Merlin, ils faisaient misérable. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé Malefoy ou son père ainsi. Et le pire c'est que ça ne m'a même pas fait plaisir. Et McGonagall m'a vu. Elle m'a parlé des procès prévus, et m'a annoncé que Malefoy risquait, comme ses parents, de finir sa vie à Azkaban. Et même s'il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs, je ne peux pas imaginer quelqu'un passer le reste de sa vie en prison, même pas lui.

- Je vois. Effectivement c'est une possibilité. Surtout si le Magenmagot apprend qu'il a voulu te livrer en plus.

- Je sais Hermione. C'est bien le problème. Je veux qu'il paye mais ça... c'est carrément trop.

Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, il essaya de garder son calme, et s'expliqua d'une voix étouffée.

- La justice des sorciers est horrible. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à Sirius alors qu'il était innocent. Et moi ils ont voulu me juger, il y a quelques années. Ils sont tellement...

- Plein de préjugés...

En entendant ces mots, le sorcier releva la tête, dévisageant la jeune femme d'un air ahuri avant de hocher la tête.

- Oui...

- Je sais Harry. Ils devraient étudier la justice Moldue. Même si elle n'est pas parfaite au moins, elle est un peu plus humaine.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien... S'interrompant un instant, la jeune femme fouilla ses souvenirs et essaya de s'expliquer. Ils tentent de penser au futur et à la réhabilitation. Oh, ça ne marche pas toujours, loin de la parfois, mais les coupables peuvent quand même espérer sortir un jour de prison.

Le silence s'installa dans la cabane, alors qu'ils réfléchissaient tous les deux à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Après un long moment Harry sembla se décider et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Hermione... Tu crois qu'on peut témoigner en leur faveur au procès ? En proposant une peine comme chez les Moldus ?

- Et bien... Je pense qu'on peut essayer. Mais Harry, tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? Ils ont quand même essayé de te tuer. Et à plusieurs reprises.

- Je sais... Mais rappelle toi au Manoir, Malefoy a déclaré ne pas être sur de notre identité. Et l'année dernière si les mangemorts n'étaient pas arrivés, il aurait écouté Dumbledore je crois.

Et pendant la bataille, ils ont cessé de se battre avant la fin. Ils étaient même dans la grande salle avec nous alors que les autres mangemorts en vie étaient emmenés de force par les aurors.

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête, se souvenant parfaitement de ce que Harry lui disait, en cherchant à repousser ses propres souvenirs du manoir Malefoy et de Bellatrix. Harry parut comprendre à quoi elle pensait et resta silencieux en attendant qu'elle le regarde à nouveau. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il sentit la tristesse l'envahir et saisit sa main pour la réconforter.

- Je sais Hermione. Mais elle est morte... Et elle l'a bien mérité. Et maintenant on doit vivre avec ça, et avancer si on peut. Et moi je ne pourrai pas le faire si je laisse les Malefoy être emprisonnés à vie.

- Je peux comprendre Harry, lui répondit la jeune femme en s'efforçant de ne pas penser aux mauvais souvenirs qui venaient de la submerger, mais cela veut dire cacher des choses ce soir. Et le faire comprendre à Ron ensuite.

- Ben ça... Il a été aussi choqué que moi en voyant Malefoy. Et il lui a sauvé la vie pendant la bataille donc je crois qu'il comprendra. Je ne parlerai pas de la salle sur demande, c'est réglé. Pour le reste, il faudra voir au procès.

Elle acquiesça à nouveau sans dire un mot, se demandant quelle serait la réaction de Ron avant de repenser au sorcier qui l'attendait square Grimmaurd. Finalement, sans rien dire, elle avait obtenu ce qu'il espérait, la possibilité d'une seconde chance pour Drago Malefoy. Même si elle doutait de la mansuétude du Magenmagot.

Réfléchissant rapidement, elle chercha un moyen de respecter la demande de Harry et entrevit une possibilité. Esquissant un sourire, elle dévisagea son vis-à-vis avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ca peut peut-être marcher Harry. Mais il faudra que tu joues les bonnes cartes au bon moment. Je t'aiderai si tu veux. Et il faudra que l'on en parle avec Ron aussi, ça devrait lui plaire.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Du procès, Harry. On en reparlera, il faut que je vérifie plusieurs choses avant, mais si tu le veux vraiment il y a peut être un moyen pour éviter la prison à vie pour les Malefoy. Mais il faut que tu sois sur de ce que tu veux. Réfléchis y pendant les prochains jours, de mon coté je me renseignerai sur les différentes peines pouvant être appliquées, d'accord ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pensé, Mione, mais vu ton expression, je me demande si je ne vais pas plaindre les Malefoy et le Magenmagot.

Le sourire amusé de Harry et le regard qu'ils échangèrent les fit éclater de rire et ils mirent un moment à reprendre leur sérieux.

Des cris à l'extérieur attirèrent leur attention et ils observèrent le remue-ménage dans le parc, avant de comprendre que cela s'expliquait par l'arrivée du Ministre.

Il vient déjà ?

McGonagall m'a dit qu'il devait venir tôt pour une réunion à propos de Poudlard, et d'autres choses à faire dans le château apparemment.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra en entendant ces mots, pensant à la visite faite le matin même dans les cachots, et sa pâleur soudaine incita son compagnon à se rapprocher d'elle.

- Ca va Mione ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle t'a dit autre chose ? Tu m'as parlé dans ta lettre de soucis au sujet de la cérémonie.

- Pour les mangemorts oui. Personne n'est d'accord au sujet de leurs corps. Certains veulent juste les brûler. D'ailleurs les aurors ont eu bien du mal à rassembler les corps à l'abri en attendant une décision officielle. Et plusieurs sorciers ont refusé de me croire pour Rogue.

- Les gens veulent se venger, c'est compréhensible.

- Je sais bien. Mais quand même. Heureusement pour Rogue j'ai des preuves. Mais je crois que je n'indiquerai où est son corps que pour la cérémonie.

- Non !

- Mione ! Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit enterré ici ?

Le ton du jeune homme indiquait sa stupéfaction et la sorcière se dépêcha de s'expliquer en rougissant.

- Bien sur que si, Harry ! Mais ne dit pas que tu sais ou il est. Dis simplement que tu m'as chargée de le mettre à l'abri. Comme ça tu n'auras pas de soucis, et moi j'interviendrai au dernier moment après-demain.

- Oh ! Il eut une hésitation et reprit lentement. Oui ça sera sûrement plus simple, mais ça risque de te faire des problèmes non ?

- Pourquoi ? Personne ne m'a vu venir cet après-midi, personne ne saura que tu m'en as parlé. Et comme je ne suis pas la, personne ne pourra me reprocher mon silence

- D'accord. Je ne dirai rien, s'il y a un souci je te renverrai Coq. De toutes façons, ils sont tellement préoccupés par la décision à prendre pour les autres mangemorts qu'ils ne s'occuperont peut-être pas trop de Rogue.

- Je l'espère oui. Tu vas faire quoi pour les autres ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que l'on m'écoutera pour ça tu sais.

- Harry, voyons ! Tu es le survivant !

Elle sourit en voyant la grimace que faisait son compagnon et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Je sais que ça te déplait, mais c'est vrai. Donc si tu veux en parler, parles-en. Au minimum ils t'écouteront.

- Peut-être. Si j'arrive à leur dire quelque chose de cohérent.

- Essaye avec moi, comme ça tu sauras si ça l'est.

Seul le silence lui répondit, et elle dévisagea le jeune homme qui avait baissé la tête. En le voyant si mal à l'aise, elle se mordit les lèvres pour être sure de ne pas faire une remarque, et après s'être tournée vers la fenêtre, patienta tranquillement en espérant qu'il réussirait à lui répondre.

Ce moment de calme l'incita, elle aussi, à réfléchir à la situation, à la paix qu'ils espéraient mais qui semblait encore si fragile, et au choix qu'elle avait fait 2 jours auparavant, même s'il semblait plus lointain.

Un mouvement lui fit réagir et elle se remit face à son ami.

- C'est tellement dur de penser à tout ça Hermione.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en entendant le ton chargé de tristesse, et saisit la main du jeune homme, la serrant doucement pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Je voudrais juste que la guerre soit vraiment finie. Pour tout le monde. Et si les gens se disputent pour la cérémonie ou pour savoir si on doit enterrer les mangemorts, alors ça ne sera pas fini. Et ils avaient des familles...

- Certains avaient des enfants à Serpentard effectivement. Ils ont été renvoyés du château juste avant la bataille.

- Oui, et des femmes, et peut-être des enfants plus jeunes. Tu crois qu'ils comprendraient si leurs parents étaient juste brûlés, sans sépulture ?

- Probablement pas non. Mais est ce que cela changerait quelque chose s'ils étaient enterrés ?

Harry détourna les yeux et un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, pesant, pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient au problème soulevé par le jeune homme.

- ça changerait peut-être les choses, Mione. Je ne sais pas, mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer non ?

- Oui... Son ton était hésitant mais elle se força à continuer. Oh Harry, je n'en sais rien malheureusement. Je crois que tu devrais en parler à Kingsley mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pensera, ni si ça changera quoique ce soit.

- Je sais... Rien ne change jamais.

La voix lasse, la tristesse qu'elle ressentit dans ces mots, la firent tressaillir et elle serra un peu plus la main qu'elle tenait, cherchant à réconforter son compagnon.

- Si Harry, les choses changent, les gens aussi. Souviens-toi de Rogue. Et toi aussi tu as tellement changé depuis que je te connais. Si tu penses que les mangemorts doivent être enterrés, alors essaye de convaincre Kingsley. Même s'il refuse, tu auras fait ton possible. Le reste n'est pas en ton pouvoir.

- Merci Mione.

Il prononça ces mots dans un murmure, cherchant à la croire, et détourna la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Ce qu'il aperçut à l'extérieur lui fit écarquiller les yeux et il se leva lentement pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Un arc-en-ciel presque transparent traversait le ciel, le réconfortant inexplicablement, et il soupira, de peine et d'espoir mêlés, en l'admirant. Il sentit Hermione s'approcher de lui mais resta silencieux à savourer ce moment, jusqu'a ce qu'elle reprenne la parole.

- Harry... Hagrid arrive, il faut que je me sauve. On se voit après-demain d'accord ?

- D'accord Hermione. Passe par le potager je vais le retenir ici un moment.

Il sourit lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et l'observa traverser la pièce avant de sursauter en repensant à quelque chose.

- Hermione, attends ! Passe à Gringotts si tu as besoin d'argent. Je vais leur écrire pour mettre des gallions à ta disposition, si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit pour la maison ou pour toi, tu te sers, d'accord ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, la referma en entendant le demi-géant à proximité et acquiesça en rougissant.

- Merci...

Elle ferma délicatement la porte après avoir murmuré ce mot et s'esquiva discrètement par le potager. Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, elle sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son sac, se couvrant complètement, et se précipita vers le portail. La remarque de Harry au sujet de l'argent lui avait fait penser à son compte épargne, qu'elle pouvait désormais utiliser seule, et elle voulait s'en occuper au plus tôt.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd, chargée de sacs qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de réduire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle plaça plusieurs sorts d'alarme sur la porte, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés ici, et la verrouilla soigneusement. La lumière venant du sous-sol, et la voix de Winky qui babillait, la guida vers la cuisine.

S'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, elle observa la pièce et les deux occupants. Winky se tenait devant le fourneau, débout sur un tabouret, mélangeant le contenu d'une casserole tout en parlant, apparemment toute seule, tandis que le sorcier, installé à la table, écrivait sur un parchemin.

La scène lui sembla tellement paisible qu'elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, souriant doucement, appréciant l'ambiance et la chaleur de la pièce. Mais son sourire s'effaça en croisant le regard de son ex-professeur qui venait de lever la tête.

- Bonsoir.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce, déposant ses sacs sur la table, en se préparant mentalement aux remarques déplaisantes qu'elle associait au regard noir de l'ex-mangemort.

- Ou étiez-vous ?

Le grondement rageur résonna dans la pièce et elle interrompit son geste pour observer l'homme qui venait de parler.

- En courses.

- Vous deviez aller voir Potter !

- J'y suis allée. Et ensuite j'ai fait des courses. Ca pose un problème ?

- Evidemment que ça pose un problème. Ca fait des heures que vous auriez du être rentrée. Alors que les aurors sont à Poudlard.

Il lui lança un autre regard chargé de colère avant de se détourner d'elle pour se pencher de nouveau sur son parchemin. Hermione hésita, ne sachant si elle devait lui répondre, et risquer de le faire exploser de colère ou si elle devait se taire. N'étant pas sure des raisons ayant entraîné ces remarques, elle finit par hausser les épaules et saisit les poignées d'un des sacs.

- Tenez, celui-là est pour vous.

Un bref coup d'œil vers le sac, un autre regard vers elle, et un nouveau grognement.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'un sac ?

La stupéfaction la figea, ahurie devant sa réaction, et elle mit plusieurs secondes à se reprendre.

C'est une blague j'espère. C'est le contenu que j'ai ramené. Regardez donc dedans. Et si vous n'en voulez pas, et bien jetez le tout.

Elle déposa brutalement ce qu'elle lui tendait sur la table et se tourna vers l'elfe, silencieuse depuis leurs premières paroles, qui tentait de se faire oublier. S'efforçant de maîtriser la colère qui l'avait envahie en voyant la réaction de Rogue, elle chercha ses mots, ne sachant comment demander ce qui l'inquiétait depuis la discussion avec Harry.

Ignorant volontairement le sorcier qui n'avait pas daigné lever la tête pour ouvrir le sac, la jeune femme tira une chaise et s'installa près de Winky.

- Winky, peux-tu t'interrompre un moment s'il te plait ?

- Oui Miss, Winky finira le dîner plus tard. Que peut faire Winky ?

- Et bien... Il faut que l'on discute. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment ta maîtresse Winky mais j'ai besoin d'être sure que tu ne diras rien à propos du professeur Rogue et de sa présence ici.

- Mais si Miss, Miss Hermione est la maîtresse de Winky.

- Non, Winky, je t'ai simplement embauchée. Tu n'es pas liée à moi, tu le sais non ?

- Maîtresse ?

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle regardait la sorcière, et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol pour se cramponner à ses jambes.

- Maîtresse, Winky ne veut pas être libre. Pas de vêtements, maîtresse, s'il vous plait.

Incapable d'en dire plus, la créature se mit à sangloter, accrochée à la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas comment la discussion avait tourné si mal.

- Suffit !

La voix du sorcier qui les observait depuis quelques minutes se fit entendre et Hermione se tourna vers lui, toute colère envolée, espérant de l'aide.

- Winky, cesse de pleurer ! Miss Granger, pourquoi cette discussion ?

La jeune femme se mordilla les lèvres avant de répondre d'un ton hésitant.

- Il y a quelques... soucis... à votre sujet à Poudlard. Et... Je risque d'avoir à répondre à quelques questions... disons embarrassantes. Alors si quelqu'un apprend que Winky était avec moi, elle pourrait être interrogée.

- Et elle ne doit pas parler de moi. Mais je la croyais liée à vous.

- Oh non, je ne suis pas sa maîtresse. Les elfes doivent être libres, pas esclaves. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle continua tout en baissant les yeux sur la créature en pleurs. Winky, s'il te plait ne pleure pas. Je ne peux pas te réduire en esclavage, Winky. S'il te plait.

Maîtresse... S'il vous plait. Winky veut juste être une bonne elfe.

La jeune femme pâlit alors que les sanglots résonnaient plus fort dans la pièce et elle jeta un regard éperdu vers son ancien professeur, le suppliant silencieusement de l'aider.

- Trouvez-lui quelque chose à faire, le temps que nous discutions, Miss Granger.

- D'accord. Winky... relève-toi s'il te plait. Je vais parler avec le professeur Rogue, d'accord ? Pendant ce temps, si tu veux, tu peux... Nettoyer la salle de bain, ça te va ? Comme ça on pourra se laver plus facilement ce soir.

Un reniflement, un léger bruit de frottement pendant que l'elfe s'essuyait les joues, et elle croisa enfin le regard de Winky alors que celle ci se remettait debout. Après un acquiescement silencieux, l'elfe de maison quitta la pièce d'un pas traînant, les épaules basses. Un dernier sanglot résonna dans l'escalier, faisant soupirer Hermione qui laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

- Que savez-vous des elfes de maison, Miss Granger ?

- Que ce sont des esclaves pour les sorciers !

Sa voix était étouffée mais ferme alors qu'elle répondait à la question.

- Mais encore ?

Elle se redressa, relevant la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au sorcier qui l'interrogeait et haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a à dire de plus ? Ils sont exploités, contraints de travailler et de se punir.

- Et connaissez-vous l'origine de tout cela ?

- Les lois des sorciers non ? Les codes et les lois ?

Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel et dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer.

- Evidemment non. Les lois ne sont venues qu'ensuite Miss Granger. A l'origine il y a simplement eu un pacte entre les sorciers et les elfes.

- Un pacte ? Pacte de quoi ?

- D'assistance mutuelle, Miss Granger

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez bien entendu ! Un pacte d'assistance mutuel. C'est ça qui liait à l'origine les sorciers aux elfes de maison.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce dont parlait l'ancien mangemort. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu ou lu sur les elfes ne coïncidait pas avec cela.

Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant c'est ainsi que les choses se sont passées. Les elfes souhaitaient une protection, et ils l'ont demandée aux sorciers en échange de leur travail et de leur loyauté. Un arrangement mutuel, qui offrait des avantages aux deux parties. Les sorciers avaient des alliés loyaux, et les elfes trouvaient protection et confort. Sans compter l'augmentation de leur magie.

- C'est à dire ?

Retrouvant un peu de souffle, elle parvint à murmurer sa question, tout en essayant d'assimiler ce qui lui était dit.

- La magie de chaque elfe est liée à la famille qui en a la charge. Depuis le premier instant de ce pacte, les descendants ont été liés ainsi aux familles qui les protégeaient. Mais bien peu s'en souviennent. Il ne reste qu'un proverbe à ce sujet : « A maison puissante, elfe puissant. »

- Mais... Ce n'est plus ainsi aujourd'hui. Les elfes sont traités comme des esclaves.

- Les choses ont changé au fil des siècles. Surtout la perception du pacte par les sorciers. Certains sang-purs, ne voulant pas entendre parler d'un lien avec des créatures comme les elfes de maison, ont tout fait pour l'effacer des mémoires. Avec succès d'ailleurs au niveau des sorciers. Mais les traditions des elfes se transmettent de façon orale et beaucoup se souviennent du pacte signé par le passé. Même si aujourd'hui cela ressemble à de la servitude.

- Alors pourquoi ne disent-ils rien ? Ils ne peuvent pas être heureux en vivant ainsi.

- Par Salazar, Miss Granger !

Le poing du sorcier s'abattit sur la table, la faisant sursauter, et il se leva pour faire quelques pas avant de la dévisager.

- Ne réfléchissez-vous donc pas ? Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il y aurait intérêt pour eux de rappeler ce pacte originel ?

- Evidemment, ils pourraient être libres !

- En perdant une partie de leur magie, en se retrouvant traqués et chassés, sans protection. N'avez vous donc jamais parlé aux elfes de Poudlard ? Aucun d'eux ne voudrait être libre, ils aiment trop ce qu'ils font et ne sont nullement maltraités comme vous semblez le croire.

- Peut-être à Poudlard, mais chez d'autres sorciers ? Dobby était maltraité chez les Malefoy. Et il était heureux d'être libre.

- Dobby est une exception. Mais même ainsi, une fois libre il a cherché une famille pour l'accueillir. Et était ravi de s'installer à Poudlard. Même sans en être conscient, il avait besoin d'un lien. Et Poudlard lui offrait cela grâce à la magie présente dans tout le château. Alors que Winky cherche une famille, et n'a pas vraiment créé de lien avec Poudlard.

- C'est injuste. Les elfes ne devraient pas accepter cela. N'ont-ils pas moyen de changer le pacte fait à l'origine ?

- Miss Granger... Vous pouvez leur apprendre à penser librement, et je vous assure certains le font très bien, mais vous ne pouvez pas les forcer à être libre, avec ou sans pacte. Ce serait tout aussi injuste pour eux.

- Mais...

- Non ! Cessez donc vos mais ! Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous pouvez les traiter au mieux, leur montrer ce que peut être la liberté, leur proposer votre aide mais vous ne pouvez pas, et ne devez pas décider pour eux.

- Pourtant c'est ce que vous attendez de moi là non ? Décider pour Winky ?

Son ton était chargé de colère, et elle haussa la voix en prononçant les derniers mots, fixant son vis-à-vis d'un oeil furieux. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues minutes avant que Rogue ne se lève de nouveau. Après avoir remplit deux verres d'eau fraîche, il en tendit un à la jeune femme et se réinstalla en l'observant.

- Winky étant une elfe libre, si vous n'acceptez pas le lien, rien ne se fera, même si pour elle, le lien est déjà en train de se créer. Ce qui règle le problème de son silence, si vous lui demandez, je pense qu'elle se taira. Car ce n'est pas la charge de l'elfe qui le rend si loyal, un elfe peut trahir son maître même si c'est très difficile pour lui. Dobby et Kreattur ont pu le faire car ils ne respectaient pas ceux à qui ils étaient liés. Et l'inverse fonctionne aussi.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, attendant de croiser le regard de la jeune femme pour continuer afin d'être sur d'avoir toute son attention.

- Cependant, même si je crois que Winky vous obéira, elle sera probablement malheureuse d'être toujours libre.

Le visage de la jeune femme, qui s'était détendu en entendant l'explication sur le silence des elfes, se crispa à ces quelques mots. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rendre la créature malheureuse mais ne pouvait se résoudre à la lier à elle. Après un moment de silence, elle tenta de s'expliquer.

- Ecoutez... Je peux prendre soin d'elle et la protéger. Mais la lier à moi définitivement, je ne peux pas. Et faire un lien, pour la libérer de nouveau quand tout cela sera terminé serait sûrement pire encore pour elle.

- En effet.

Soupirant à nouveau, la jeune femme se passa les mains sur le visage, tentant de cacher son malaise et chercha le courage d'aller parler à l'elfe. Après plusieurs minutes passées dans le silence, elle reposa les yeux sur son ancien professeur, qui semblait réfléchir, et se leva lentement.

- Je vais aller lui parler, et essayer de lui expliquer.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en avançant vers la porte, parfaitement consciente de la difficulté de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quand elle entendit le sorcier se lever à son tour.

- Miss Granger ?

Se retournant sans hésiter, elle le regarda, espérant une solution, et attendit la suite.

- Accepteriez vous de la laisser se lier à nous deux si cela est possible ?

- A nous ? Fit-elle d'un ton incrédule. Mais... pourquoi cela ?

- Elle a répondu à votre appel, et s'est occupée de moi. Il se peut donc que le lien se forme avec nous deux. De plus, cela lui permettrait de rester avec moi lorsque vous repartirez.

- Oh !

Main sur la poignée de la porte, la jeune femme hésita quelques instants, réfléchissant aux implications de cette décision et finit par revenir vers le sorcier.

- Merlin, faites que je ne regrette pas, murmura t-elle brièvement avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

- Winky !

Après quelques secondes d'attente, le sorcier renouvela son appel.

- Winky !

Le crac accompagnant habituellement l'arrivée des elfes retentit dans la pièce et ils purent voir Winky, debout entre eux, les joues encore luisantes des larmes versées. Ils échangèrent un regard et Hermione recula légèrement, consciente que ses paroles risquaient une nouvelle fois de blesser l'elfe.

- Maître ? Que peut Winky pour vous ?

- Peux-tu te lier à deux sorciers qui ne sont pas de la même famille ?

Après une hésitation la créature secoua doucement la tête.

- Non, Maître. Plusieurs elfes pour une famille mais une seule famille par elfe.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Et peux-tu obéir à plusieurs sorciers, même s'ils ne sont pas de ta famille ?

- Oui Maître, si le Maître l'ordonne.

Hermione observa Winky, notant la lueur d'espoir qui venait d'apparaître dans son regard, avant de reporter les yeux sur l'homme qui l'interrogeait. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant qu'il la regardait, elle.

- Est-ce que cela vous conviendrait, Miss Granger ?

L'incompréhension devant cette question dut se voir sur son visage car il reprit presque aussitôt.

- Je me propose pour prendre la charge de Winky, Miss Hermione. Cela vous conviendrait-il ?

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre la question, et la relier aux questions posées à l'elfe qui se tenait devant eux. Et quelques minutes de plus pour y réfléchir, son regard passant de Rogue à Winky d'un air pensif. Finalement elle esquissa un sourire et haussa les épaules.

- Puisque je n'en suis pas capable, si Winky le souhaite et que vous êtes d'accord, c'est vous que cela regarde, je crois.

Le sourire de la concernée la récompensa et elle se recula un peu plus pour observer la suite.

- Winky ?

- Oui Maître.

- Souhaites-tu travailler pour moi ?

- Oui Maître. Ce serait un honneur pour Winky de travailler pour vous Maître.

- D'accord, ce point là est réglé. Mais je dois me renseigner pour le sort, à moins que tu ne le connaisses ?

- Pas de sort, Maître, juste la magie.

L'elfe s'agenouilla d'un geste vif aux pieds de l'homme, et, croisant les doigts, tendit les deux mains vers lui.

- Votre main, Maître.

Il tendit la main doucement, la posant sur les mains jointes, et lança un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui l'observait avant de reporter son attention sur l'elfe.

- Maître, pensez à ce que vous souhaitez, Winky pense au lien.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes puis une faible lueur rouge vint entourer leurs mains, s'étendant lentement en s'amplifiant, avant de fondre brusquement dans leur peau.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Winky se releva, recula légèrement et s'inclina devant le sorcier.

- Maître, quels sont vos ordres ?

Le visage d'Hermione pâlit en entendant ces mots, se demandant si elle avait bien fait d'accepter que cette situation se mette en place, et lança un coup d'œil à Rogue qui venait de s'asseoir.

Cette fois le silence fut plus long, et plus pesant, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole d'un ton ferme.

- Obéit à Miss Granger comme à moi, ne parle pas de ce qui a lieu dans cette maison, ne te punis jamais, ne me cache rien. Et continue, comme ces derniers jours, à t'occuper de la maison et de la cuisine.

- Oui Maître. Winky obéira à tout. Maîtresse Hermione.

L'elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois, devant chacun d'eux, et repartit en trottinant vers le fourneau pour se remettre à la préparation du repas.

- J'espère que ces ordres vous conviennent, Miss Granger.

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, un peu ahurie, la jeune femme hocha la tête sans répondre et se réinstalla lentement sur sa chaise.

- Bien ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais profiter de la salle de bain puisqu'elle a été nettoyée.

Hermione le regarda se diriger vers la porte, et se reprit alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce.

- Professeur ! Votre sac.

Elle venait de l'apercevoir, toujours pas ouvert, sur la table et n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui rappeler.

- Mon... Sac ?

Se tournant brusquement il posa un regard suspicieux sur l'objet, essayant d'évaluer ce qu'il pouvait contenir, avant de scruter la jeune sorcière. Le sourire discret qu'elle arborait le rendit plus suspicieux encore mais en constatant qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, il se décida à s'approcher.

Après un dernier instant de réflexion, il plongea la main dedans et éparpilla le contenu sur la table.

La vue des chemises neuves, protégées par leurs emballages plastique, lui firent pincer les lèvres, les jeans amenèrent un haussement de sourcil incrédule, mais en voyant le reste son visage pâlit encore un peu plus et il se tourna vers la jeune femme en affichant un air furieux.

- A quoi jouez-vous Miss Granger ? J'ai passé l'age de me faire habiller. Et j'ai déjà des vêtements au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué !

- Ceux là sont moldus. Ca sera plus pratique que vos costumes ou vos robes si vous devez sortir. Et il n'y a pas que des vêtements, Professeur.

Il la dévisagea, se demandant un instant s'il pouvait l'assommer pour son attitude, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus la punir, et inspira profondément pour se maîtriser.

Baissant de nouveau les yeux, il repéra ce qu'elle lui montrait et se pencha dessus pour retenir la réponse qui lui venait aux lèvres. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre ce que contenaient les différents flacons dans la boîte.

- Miss Granger...

Son ton se fit menaçant, et elle fit un pas en arrière avant d'insister lourdement.

- Bois de Santal. Vous n'aimez pas ? Il y a toute la gamme là et...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en croisant son regard et recula un peu plus, plaçant la table entre eux dans un geste de protection futile.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires. J'ai déjà du savon !

La porte claqua bruyamment derrière lui, et un rire discret résonna dans la pièce tandis que la jeune femme remettait dans le sac tout ce qu'il en avait tiré. Elle n'avait que peu apprécié les dernières secondes mais le reste, et surtout son expression en découvrant les boxers bien emballés dans un petit sachet, en valait la peine.

- Winky ! Transplane dans la chambre et pose le sac sur son lit. Vite.

L'elfe n'hésita pas une seconde pour prendre le sac et disparaître, et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Debout au milieu de la cuisine, elle resta immobile alors qu'Hermione entrouvrait la porte, se demandant si son geste n'allait pas contrarier son maître. Le hurlement qui lui parvint du 1er étage la fit trembler jusqu'a ce qu'elle en comprenne le sens.

- Par Salazar, Miss Granger ! Winky n'est pas la pour votre amusement ! Recommencez cela et je n'hésiterai pas à sévir !

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, peu désireuse d'être entendue et fit un signe à Winky.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne te dira rien. Reprends le dîner si tu veux.

Après avoir tendu l'oreille une dernière fois, espérant entendre un autre hurlement, elle finit par s'installer à la table, le sourire aux lèvres. Après quelques minutes à jubiler toute seule, elle reprit son sérieux, tentant de prévoir les conséquences de sa provocation, et haussa les épaules : Elle doutait de pouvoir y échapper, s'en inquiéter n'y changerait rien.

Finalement elle sortit ses affaires de son sac, et entreprit de noter sur un parchemin ce qu'elle avait appris de Luna, et les différentes pistes auxquelles elle pensait. Une fois, cette tâche accomplie, elle se pencha sur les ouvrages de droit qu'elle avait acquis dans l'après-midi, et nota consciencieusement les parties qui l'intéressaient, perdant la notion du temps.

Soudain, sentant un parfum dans la pièce, elle releva brusquement la tête, pour se retrouver face à Rogue qui la dévisageait depuis le pas de la porte, les bras croisés et le visage impassible. En voyant qu'il portait les vêtements qu'elle avait ramenés, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'examiner. Le jean autant que la chemise lui allaient parfaitement et elle sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Mais en relevant les yeux, et en croisant le regard du sorcier, elle s'aperçut que celui-ci était chargé de colère. Détournant précipitamment les yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche, hésitant entre le complimenter et s'excuser de l'avoir observé ainsi, mais il la devança.

- Pas un mot !

- Mais...

- Etes-vous sourde, Miss Granger ? Pas un mot. Et allez donc vous rafraîchir qu'on puisse enfin manger.

En constatant que la voix de son interlocuteur était réellement chargée de fureur contenue, elle baissa la tête, récupéra précipitamment son sac et saisit le parchemin ou elle avait noté l'échange avec Luna. Elle envisagea une seconde de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait écrit, et tenta de le faire.

- Dehors !

Sans réfléchir plus, elle reposa le document et le contourna aussi vite que possible pour quitter la pièce, sursautant en entendant la porte claquer derrière elle.

Mais alors qu'elle allait monter les escaliers, en ruminant sa colère d'avoir été évacuée ainsi de la cuisine, elle entendit Rogue reprendre la parole, et ne résista pas à l'envie d'écouter.

- Est-ce bientôt prêt Winky ?

- Oui Maître. Winky a presque fini.

- Bien. Tu te feras à manger aussi après. Et tu feras les lits, s'il te plait, il y a du linge dans l'une des caisses.

- Winky s'en occupe tout de suite.

Un instant de silence incita Hermione à se rapprocher de la porte, et elle se concentra pour être sûre de ne pas rater le moindre murmure. La voix du sorcier retentit de nouveau, et elle esquissa un sourire en l'entendant.

- Winky... Tu te prépareras une chambre aussi, je suis sur que tu ne l'as pas fait. Et tu choisiras ce que tu veux pour ta tenue.

- Merci Maître.

En changeant de position, la jeune femme fit craquer une latte du plancher, et s'immobilisa, le cœur battant, retenant son souffle en espérant ne pas avoir été entendue.

L'ouverture de la porte la prit au dépourvu et elle n'eut pas le temps de se précipiter dans l'escalier.

- Aguamenti !

Un flot d'eau glacée la trempa de la tête aux pieds, la faisant crier de surprise, et elle s'affala sur les premières marches en tentant d'y échapper.

Et en voyant le regard furieux de l'ex-mangemort, elle ramassa précipitamment son sac et s'enfuit, glissant à moitié sur certaines marches, en priant pour ne pas subir pire.

Le sorcier attendit qu'elle ait atteint le rez-de-chaussée avant d'asséner une dernière remarque, en hurlant aussi fort que possible.

- La prochaine fois que je vous prends à écouter aux portes, ça sera un maléfice cuisant Miss Granger ! Et dépêchez-vous un peu, il va être l'heure de dîner.

Après avoir écouté la course de la jeune femme dans l'escalier menant au premier étage, il referma doucement la porte, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, et revint s'installer à table. Le regard ahuri de Winky lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et il se rassit, satisfait de sa vengeance.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour parcourir les lignes tracées par la jeune sorcière, mais il fixa le parchemin un long moment, se demandant s'il y avait quelque chose de sensé dans ces mots. Finalement, se redressant, il délaissa ses écrits et saisit l'un des livres empilés sur la table. La surprise lui fit retourner l'ouvrage moldu dans tous les sens, cherchant une raison à sa présence ici, avant qu'il n'aperçoive les notes prises sur un autre parchemin.

Un bruit lui fit abandonner sa lecture et il releva la tête pour observer la jeune femme qui pénétrait lentement dans la pièce. Se demandant si elle oserait parler à nouveau, il ne prononça pas un mot pendant qu'elle s'installait, se contentant de la dévisager. Son visage empourpré l'amusa quelques instants, mais peu désireux de subir à nouveau un silence pesant, il finit par prendre la parole.

- Pourquoi n'y a t-il pas plus d'informations de la part de Miss Lovegood ?

- Elle est partie avant que je puisse lui poser plus de questions. Je la verrai après-demain.

La voix de la jeune femme était étouffée, elle n'avait même pas levé la tête pour le répondre et il sentit l'agacement habituel l'envahir.

Il patienta pendant que l'elfe les servait, lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier, et se mit à manger sans insister plus.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil discret, surprise de n'avoir pas droit à des sarcasmes, et l'observa. Le regard de son vis-à-vis s'était légèrement adouci, ce qui la rassura, mais elle resta sur ses gardes et hésita un moment avant de poser la question qui l'intriguait.

- Vous avez déjà entendu parler du chant des Fondateurs, Professeur ?

Elle se crispa en le voyant poser les yeux sur elle et l'observer, craignant un autre sortilège, mais il se contenta de répondre, le visage impassible.

- Avez-vous, Miss Granger, et non vous avez. Mais non, je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Par contre, il y a des légendes à leur sujet. Dont l'une assez récurrente, qui parle de leur héritier venant au monde à la fin de ce millénaire.

La réponse la fit réfléchir, et après quelques instants elle attira le parchemin à elle pour noter ce qu'il venait de dire, pour être sûre de ne pas oublier de vérifier ce point. Le mouvement qu'elle fit pour écrire la fit grimacer et elle reprit prudemment ses couverts, luttant contre la douleur lancinante de ses poignets.

- Qu'avez-vous décidé avec Potter ?

Surprise par la question, qu'elle n'imaginait pas entendre si tôt, elle commença par hausser les épaules avant de repérer le froncement de sourcil annonceur de problèmes. Elle attendit néanmoins quelques minutes avant de répondre, encore fâchée du traitement qu'il lui avait infligé.

- Il ne dira rien. Ou plutôt, vu l'heure, il n'a rien dit au sujet de Drago.

- Et ces livres ?

Elle regarda distraitement les ouvrages et eut un nouveau mouvement d'épaules.

- Un travail pour Harry.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, Miss Granger, puisque Potter à déjà souvent eu recours à vous pour éviter de faire son travail. Mais j'aimerai savoir pour quelle raison il s'intéresse à cela.

- Cela ne vous concerne pas, Professeur. D'autant que rien n'est sur.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, et elle finit par détourner les yeux, mécontente d'elle-même.

- Miss Granger !

Le ton bas cachait mal la colère incluse dans ces deux mots et elle se crispa à nouveau, ne sachant que faire. Finalement, elle se redressa en lui jetant un regard noir et finit par reprendre la parole.

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter d'agir ainsi ? Et respecter pour une fois le fait que je ne souhaite pas vous en parler ?

Elle fit un geste brusque de la main et grimaça de nouveau avant de se lever pour passer son poignet sous l'eau fraîche. Profitant de cet instant dos tourné à la table, elle essaya de se calmer et inspira profondément.

Lorsqu'elle se réinstalla sur sa chaise, elle rassembla ses couverts d'un geste prudent et repoussa doucement son assiette, l'appétit coupé. Puis elle contempla pensivement la table, attendant la fin du repas.

- Mangez !

- Je n'ai plus faim !

Le bruit de la chaise brusquement repoussée la fit tressaillir, et elle envisagea un instant de partir en courant de la cuisine avant de sentir une main sur son bras.

- Ne bougez pas.

Elle se laissa faire en silence, ne relevant pas les yeux pendant qu'il couvrait ses poignets de baume, et soupira légèrement en sentant les élancements s'atténuer.

- Voila ! Et maintenant finissez votre repas.

Winky était intervenue discrètement pendant qu'il la soignait et avait changé les assiettes pour servir le dessert. Elle se força à manger quelques bouchées de la mousse au chocolat, mais sentit sa gorge se nouer et reposa lentement sa cuillère. La nausée qu'elle venait de ressentir s'estompa doucement alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes, se refusant à pleurer une nouvelle fois devant l'ex-mangemort.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à relever les yeux, elle constata que son compagnon l'observait attentivement, et tenta d'éviter son regard. Finalement c'est lui qui rompit le silence qui s'était réinstallé.

- Vous êtes agaçante, Miss Grange. Et extrêmement contrariante.

A peine avait t-il prononcé ces mots qu'ils se leva, indiquant clairement qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse, et vint la saisir par le bras.

- Venez ! Winky à du finir de refaire les lits.

Hermione se laissa faire sans dire un mot, préférant ses manières abruptes à ses questions ou ses sarcasmes. Mais une fois, assise sur son lit, elle protesta en voyant les fioles de potion qu'il lui tendait.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de potion de sommeil sans rêve.

- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger, Miss Granger. Antidouleur, anti-nausées et potion de sommeil. Ce n'est pas négociable.

En voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à prendre la troisième, il patienta un moment et finit par la menacer.

- Si vous ne la prenez pas, je vous fais ce dont vous m'avez menacé l'autre soir : je vous stupéfie pour vous la faire avaler de force.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de s'incliner devant la détermination inscrite sur son visage.

- D'accord, je vais la prendre. Merlin ! Et c'est moi qui suis agaçante. Ahurissant.

- Maintenant !

- Non, d'abord je me change. Donc vous sortez !

Il se leva tranquillement et se tourna pour fixer la porte, sans faire mine de s'éloigner.

- Professeur !

- Dépêchez-vous, Miss Granger ! Me tourner est la seule concession que je ferai.

La jeune femme fixa son dos en arborant un air incrédule avant de réaliser qu'il risquait de perdre patience, et de se retourner. Elle se déshabilla aussi vite que possible, se glissa immédiatement dans un pyjama et se faufila sous les draps.

- La potion !

Le sorcier avait prononcé ces mots sans se retourner, et elle capitula sans oser discuter plus. Elle but la fiole en quelques gorgées, réussit à la reposer sur la table de nuit et ferma les yeux en murmurant quelques mots.

- Bonne nuit, Professeur !

L'absence de réponse lui fit rouvrir les yeux, mais elle les referma en voyant toujours dans la pièce. Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle marmonna une remarque sur la politesse avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, sans voir le concerné lever les yeux au ciel.


	9. Chapter 9

Après 2 ans de silence, et ayant toujours cette histoire dans la tête, je me décide à la continuer.

Si d'anciens lecteurs sont encore la, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite. Si vous découvrez l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle plait :)

Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement les chapitres suivants.

Bonne lecture

* * *

En se réveillant, Hermione soupira doucement, savourant l'impression de bien-être qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda l'heure qu'il pouvait être, avant de se renfoncer dans le lit, bien au chaud, désireuse de profiter de ce moment de tranquillité, sans peur ni stress.

Un simple regard lui avait montré que l'autre lit était vide, l'homme étant surement déjà levé depuis longtemps, si tant est qu'il se soit couché, et elle prit le temps de réfléchir à leur situation, se demandant une nouvelle fois si elle avait fait le bon choix.

Mais elle ne put y penser longtemps, un grincement à la porte attirant son attention. Relevant les yeux, elle distingua Winky, penchée dans l'embrasure de la porte, qui l'observait.

- Entre Winky.

Winky ne voulait pas réveiller, Miss Hermione. Le maître a envoyé Winky voir si vous étiez réveillée.

- Je l'étais ne t'inquiètes pas. Sais-tu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Presque 10h, Miss. Winky prépare votre déjeuner ?

- Oui tu peux, je m'habille et je descends.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, remarquant à cet instant seulement que l'elfe ne portait plus les vieux vêtements qu'elle avait la veille, et la rappela.

- Attends ! Fais voir ta tenue ?

La créature revint en rougissant, les mains crispées sur le tissu qu'elle portait, et se redressa en arrivant près du lit. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là que la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle s'était glissée dans une taie d'oreiller, légèrement modifiée pour laisser passer sa tête et ses bras. Une fine cordelette lui entourait la taille, transformant l'ensemble en une robe grossière.

En voyant le regard d'attente de l'elfe, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en approuvant de la tête.

- Très joli, Winky.

- Merci Miss ! Winky aime beaucoup sa tenue aussi. Winky va préparer le déjeuner maintenant.

Elle quitta la pièce en un instant, laissant la jeune femme seule. L'expression de l'elfe lui avait clairement montré que le choix fait le jour précédent la rendait heureuse. Mais Hermione dut se faire violence pour s'en persuader, se raccrochant aux explications du sorcier.

Finalement elle se leva lentement, et prit ses vêtements avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, quelques minutes plus tard, l'impression de bien-être s'était estompée, et elle poussa doucement la porte, désireuse d'observer le sorcier qui devait se trouver dans la cuisine, avant d'y entrer. Elle l'aperçut sur le coté, dos tourné à la porte, en train d'examiner les caisses ouvertes. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle se décida à entrer, et se contenta de le saluer en se dirigeant vers la table.

- Bonjour, Professeur.

- Miss Granger !

Elle retint un soupir en l'entendant, détestant sa façon d'accueillir les gens, et se glissa sur une chaise en silence, soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait même pas levé la tête.

Le petit déjeuner servi, elle s'attaqua à ses tartines, en observant les gestes de l'homme assis un peu plus loin. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il faisait l'inventaire des caisses, mais elle ne put détourner le regard, amusée par sa concentration.

Et tandis qu'elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, elle repensa à la veille, à leur discussion sur les elfes de maison. La transformation de Winky était suffisamment flagrante pour lui montrer qu'elle avait surement fait le bon choix, mais bon nombre de questions n'avaient pas eu de réponse.

Ce n'est qu'a la fin du repas, qu'elle se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Professeur ?

- Miss Granger ?

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle mais ses gestes se ralentirent et elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus. Malgré ses hésitations, elle dut se résoudre à l'interroger ainsi.

- Comment en avez-vous appris autant au sujet des elfes de maison ?

- Je vous ai dit que leurs traditions se transmettent oralement...

- Oui, j'ai bien compris cela. Mais s'ils ne veulent pas que cela se sache, comment avez vous pu en entendre parler ?

- Miss Granger, j'ai vécu plus de 15 ans à Poudlard.

- Oh ! Ce sont les elfes de Poudlard qui vous ont raconté tout cela ?

- Evidemment !

Elle aperçut le mouvement brusque qu'il fit en prononçant ce mot, et comprit qu'il approchait des limites de sa patience. Ravalant les questions qui lui venaient aux lèvres, elle se détourna en silence, rassemblant la vaisselle sale pour débarrasser la table.

Après un moment d'incertitude, elle finit par saisir les livres de droit, et se mit au travail, bien décidée à fournir à Harry un dossier aussi complet que possible.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent dans un silence presque complet, troublé seulement par le froissement des parchemins déplacés et les tintements des bocaux d'ingrédients qui se heurtaient parfois.

- Maître ... Voulez-vous déjeuner ?

La petite voix de Winky rompit le silence dans lequel ils travaillaient et les deux sorciers levèrent la tête vers l'elfe, surpris de l'heure.

- Des sandwichs suffiront, merci Winky.

Hermione baissa la tête en apercevant le regard que Rogue posait sur elle, comme s'il la mettait au défi de faire une remarque et reprit son travail.

Elle ne la releva qu'en entendant Winky déposer des assiettes sur la table et dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer de rire. L'elfe avait du penser que de simples sandwichs ne suffisaient pas et avait abondamment garni les assiettes. Avec des sandwichs certes mais également une salade composée et de nombreux morceaux de fruits finement coupés. Glissant un coup d'œil à son ancien professeur, elle constata qu'il regardait les assiettes d'un air stupéfait, et dut faire preuve de toute sa maîtrise pour ne rien dire.

- Merci Winky.

Elle termina soigneusement sa phrase, relut rapidement son parchemin, satisfaite d'avoir pu préparer une proposition complète pour Harry et le rangea avant de saisir son assiette.

Voyant que Rogue discutait avec Winky, lui expliquant apparemment ce qu'il attendait d'elle, elle garda un silence prudent, notant simplement qu'il se comportait bien avec l'elfe. Bien mieux qu'avec la majorité des humains d'ailleurs.

Une fois le repas fini, elle prit quelques minutes pour savourer un thé, et commença à repenser au propos de Luna. Sans même finir sa tasse, elle tira les parchemins vers elle, et relut ce qu'elle avait noté depuis le début.

Ils n'avaient pas fini la discussion concernant le chant des fondateurs, et elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui buvait un café tout en continuant de trier le contenu des caisses. Après une hésitation, elle repoussa ses questions, et laissa son esprit s'attarder sur ce que le sorcier lui avait dit l'avant-veille. Il avait cru voir Lily Evans, et Harry l'avait vue également, ainsi que son père et son parrain, grâce à la pierre de résurrection. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait un lien. En se concentrant un peu, elle parvint à se souvenir du récit d'Harry, de ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine.

Elle soupira doucement, griffonna quelques mots sur son parchemin et se décida à relever les yeux vers l'ancien mangemort.

- Professeur ?

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis occupé, Miss Granger, je travaille.

- Vous ne l'avez probablement pas remarqué non plus, mais moi aussi. Et j'ai des questions à vous poser.

Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel et se tourner lentement vers elle, l'air contrarié et craignit un instant qu'il ne hurle comme les fois précédentes. En constatant qu'il n'en était rien, elle inspira profondément et réunit son courage pour l'interroger.

- Est-ce que Lily Evans connaissait les légendes sur les fondateurs ?

L'espace d'un instant, elle cru qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, mais il finit par le faire.

- Oui, je lui en ai parlé dans le train qui nous menait à Poudlard la première fois. J'avais lu quelque chose à ce sujet la veille, dans un livre de ma mère, et je lui ai raconté.

- En a-t-elle reparlé ensuite ?

- Elle était… curieuse. Elle voulait absolument en savoir plus. Et je crois qu'elle a réussi car quelques jours plus tard elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé des informations à ce sujet mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Pas sans en savoir plus.

- Et ?

- Et nous n'en avons jamais reparlé finalement.

- Est-ce-que…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question, une alarme retentit dans la maison, les faisant sursauter, et elle se leva d'un bond.

- Quelqu'un arrive !

Les bruits de voix à l'étage, et la course dans l'entrée, lui confirmèrent ses craintes mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Tirant son ancien professeur de son fauteuil, elle lui lança un sort de désillusion et le poussa dans le placard de la chaudière.

- Ne dites pas un mot, et ne bougez pas.

Elle n'eut que le temps de revenir à la table avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée, faisant à nouveau sursauter Winky qui s'était blottie dans un coin de la pièce.

- Expelliarmus !

Elle saisit la baguette qui venait de s'envoler, et s'arrêta juste avant de lancer un sort plus offensif, sentant la colère la gagner en reconnaissant Ron.

- Ronald Weasley ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme recula brusquement, inquiet de la colère qu'il entendait dans la voix de la jeune femme, et heurta Harry qui le suivait, les faisant basculer tous deux au sol.

Plusieurs grognements de douleur, des jurons et finalement des rires retentirent dans la pièce alors que les deux garçons se séparaient et se relevaient, mais rien n'apaisa Hermione qui les toisait d'un regard menaçant.

- Désolé Mione.

Harry s'excusa et rougit en voyant l'attitude de la jeune femme avant de se reculer légèrement, laissant Ron se débrouiller.

- Je m'inquiétais Mione. Harry m'a juste dit que tu avais besoin de t'éloigner un peu, et tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis. Et aujourd'hui j'apprends que tu es allée le voir hier alors que tu n'es pas venue me voir moi. J'ai cru que tu avais des problèmes.

Il prononça les derniers mots en rougissant, mal à l'aise de s'être laissé emporté ainsi et baissa la tête.

- Et ca t'autorise à entrer ici de force, en déclenchant les alarmes ? Ou à défoncer la porte de la cuisine ?

- J'étais inquiet, tu aurais pu être en danger.

- Ca ne justifie pas que tu te précipites, sans même faire attention. Si j'avais vraiment été en danger, les alarmes sur la porte t'auraient mises en danger aussi. N'importe qui aurait pu être dans cette cuisine, Ron !

- Désolé … vraiment !

- Et puis franchement ! J'avais dit que je voulais être seule quelques temps ! Merlin, vous êtes impossibles tous les deux. Harry ! Comment Ron a-t-il su que j'étais ici ?

- J'ai gaffé…

La façon dont il murmura ces mots fit retomber la colère de la jeune femme et elle finit par soupirer.

- Bon ben maintenant que vous êtes là asseyez-vous. Winky, refais du thé s'il te plaît.

Elle attendit que le thé soit servit, détaillant ses amis en silence, amusée de les voir aussi mal à l'aise, et se décida finalement à reprendre la parole.

- Bien, vous m'avez vue, vous savez que je vais bien et nous prenons le thé ensemble. Est-ce suffisant pour te rassurer Ron ? Car ma demande est toujours d'actualité : j'ai besoin de rester seule et il n'est pas question que tu débarques à nouveau comme ça.

- Quoi ? Tu comptes rester là ? Mais … Non Hermione, tu ne peux pas !

- Bien sur que si je peux, et je compte bien le faire.

- Mais… ma mère veux qu'on te ramène avec nous, elle dit que ce n'est pas bon de rester toute seule.

- Ron ! Tu en as parlé à ta mère ?

Le rougissement du jeune homme s'amplifia encore un peu et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer en réalisant cela, craignant ce qu'elle allait entendre.

- Et aussi à mon père…

- Mais… pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

- Je croyais que tu étais allée chercher tes parents, Mione. Et je leur ai parlé du sort que tu as lancé l'an dernier. Et mon père…

Il dégluti péniblement et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, incapable de continuer. Hermione baissa les yeux vers la table, pâlissant en comprenant ce qu'il ne disait pas, et qu'elle leur avait caché pendant un an. Elle finit par demander d'un ton froid :

- Qu'a dit ton père ?

- Que… que c'était très dangereux, que ce genre de sort doit être parfaitement maîtrisé pour ne pas rendre fou celui qui le reçoit. Et que… c'est irréversible. Et illégal.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, Hermione resta droite sur sa chaise, le visage fermé, pendant que les deux garçons se jetaient des regards inquiets. Finalement ce fut Ron qui eut le courage de reprendre la parole.

- Hermione, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? A tes parents ?

- Fait quoi Ron ? Leur sauver la vie ? D'après toi, pourquoi aurai-je fait cela ?

- Mione… Le sort.

Le ton suppliant de son ami ne l'arrêta pas et elle se redressa pour le dévisager, déçue de sa réaction et en colère.

- Quel choix avais-je ? Je savais ce que faisait ce sort, mais je devais les sauver. Et c'est fait. Alors oui c'est irréversible, oui ils ne se souviendront jamais de moi, mais ils sont en vie et heureux. Et même s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose, ils l'auraient été. Et je m'en fous que ca soit illégal !

- Mais Mione…

- Non, tu te tais. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Si je n'avais pas lancé ce sort, ils ne seraient pas partis. Et seraient surement morts aujourd'hui. Tu aurais fait pareil à ma place.

- Non ! Hermione, tu as changé leur mémoire. Tu ne pourras plus les voir désormais, ils ne savent même plus que tu existes. Ca ne te fait rien ?

- Comment oses-tu me demander cela !

Le dossier de la chaise claqua bruyamment lorsqu'elle bascula contre le sol, alors qu'Hermione se levait brusquement, et Ron, comme Harry, reculèrent leurs chaises, désireux de s'éloigner de la jeune femme, se souvenant parfaitement de ses réactions lorsqu'elle était en colère.

- Ils me manquent ! Tous les jours. Mais même si moi je les ai perdus, eux ne souffrent pas. Et si j'avais du mourir dans cette guerre, ils auraient pu continuer à vivre tranquillement au lieu de me pleurer. Mais tu es trop idiot et égoïste pour comprendre cela.

Elle vacilla un instant, s'agrippant au bord de la table, blême et crispée, et finit par la lâcher pour quitter la pièce. Un craquement résonna dans la cuisine quand l'elfe transplana brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux garçons, et Ron poussa un gémissement en réalisant ce qui venait de se produire.

- Je dois dire qu'elle a raison, tu es un idiot Ron !

- Oh Merlin ! Je sais ! Je ne voulais pas dire tout ça mais elle est différente. Elle a disparu sans rien dire, elle refuse de revenir, et d'après mes parents c'est quasiment de la magie noire ce qu'elle a fait.

- Elle a voulu protéger sa famille, tu aurais fait pareil si tu l'avais pu, même si ca implique de vivre sans eux ensuite.

- Je ne sais pas… Harry, tu te rends compte ?

- Et bien moi je l'aurai fait en tout cas…

Le silence se fit de nouveau, chacun d'eux restant plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Ron lève la tête et observe la pièce.

- Harry ? C'est à toi ces caisses ?

- Quelles… Ah non ce n'est pas à moi. A Hermione surement.

Le jeune homme avait jeté un bref coup d'œil avant d'apercevoir les livres de droit moldu. Tirant les ouvrages vers lui, il les examina lentement, lisant les titres pendant que son ami se levait pour examiner les caisses de bois.

- Et depuis quand Hermione bois du café ?

- Elle n'en boit pas Ron.

- Pourtant il y en a une tasse à moitié pleine près des caisses. Et elles sont pleines de livres et d'ingrédients.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et tendit la main pour saisir une des fioles quand la voix de la jeune femme résonna dans la pièce.

- Ustulaticius !

Harry avait sursauté en entendant le sort, se relevant brusquement avant de voir Ron gémir en se tenant la main.

- Hermione !

- Ne touche plus jamais à mes affaires sans ma permission, Ronald Weasley, sinon ce n'est pas une simple brûlure que tu recevras !

- Mais je n'y ai pas touché…

- Tu allais le faire, c'est pareil. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Harry !

Elle détourna sa baguette, menaçant alternativement les deux garçons, et sa manche glissa, dévoilant les marques bleues autour de son poignet.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry la dévisagea un moment avant de s'approcher de Ron pour l'amener vers l'évier. Lorsqu'il lui eut mit la main sous l'eau froide, il se tourna vers la sorcière, constatant qu'elle avait caché ses bleus, et la détailla. Fatiguée, tendue et en colère, elle avait le visage marqué par les derniers jours avant l'affrontement final mais ne semblait pas blessée.

- Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe. Tu es étrange, tu nous as caché des choses pour tes parents, tu as voulu rester seule, tu t'es installée ici avec Winky et maintenant il y a plein d'affaires qu'on n'a jamais vues. Sans compter une tasse de café presque pleine alors que tu n'en bois pas.

- Ca ne te concerne pas Harry.

Sa voix était lasse, même si la colère semblait toujours présente, et elle le dévisagea d'un air méfiant sans s'approcher.

- Tu es mon amie, donc quelque part ca me concerne. Si tu as des problèmes on peut surement t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas de problèmes, je te l'ai dit hier.

- Mione…

En voyant son regard menaçant il capitula, levant les mains en signe de reddition, et lui sourit.

- Ok tu n'as pas de problèmes. Mais il se passe quand même quelque chose non ? Ces affaires ne semblent pas être à toi, comme le café. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

La voix apaisante du jeune homme la détendit légèrement et elle baissa la tête, réfléchissant à la situation. Après plusieurs hésitations, elle releva les yeux vers les deux sorciers, eut une brève pensée pour leur ancien professeur, espérant qu'il n'entendrait pas ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, et se décida.

- Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer. Si vous pouvez l'admettre tant mieux, sinon vous pouvez partir.

Elle attendit quelques instant, et constatant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait bougé, commença à s'expliquer.

- J'aide un ami. J'ai eu un message de sa part il y a quelques jours, et je l'ai rejoint pour l'aider. Mais je ne peux pas vous expliquer ce qui se passe, c'est lui que cela concerne.

- On le connait ?

- Non.

- Et tu l'as connu comment ?

- Et bien... Nous avons échangé pas mal de parchemins.

- Et tu tiens assez à lui pour l'aider et garder son secret ? Même vis-à-vis de nous ?

- Oui Harry. Je t'ai aidé pendant un an sans hésiter, sans me poser de questions, car tu es mon ami. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un d'autre à besoin d'aide, et je compte bien être là pour lui.

- Il est venu ici ? C'était pour lui le café ?

- En effet, il est passé un peu avant que vous arriviez. Maintenant c'est tout ce que vous saurez. Le reste ne vous regarde pas. Sauf ça…

S'avançant prudemment vers la table, elle saisit les parchemins concernant les procès moldus, et les tendit à son ami avec un sourire hésitant.

- Lis-les, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Je vous verrai surement demain de toute façon. Et maintenant je voudrai vraiment que vous me laissiez.

- Bien sur Mione, on va y aller. Viens Ron.

Après avoir prit les feuillets, il se tourna vers le jeune homme toujours debout près de l'évier, et sursauta en voyant la colère que son visage exprimait.

- C'est Krum évidemment hein ! Tu lui as écrit pendant des années alors forcément c'est lui. C'est un ennemi bon sang, il vient de Durmstrang, comment peux tu l'aider ?

- Ron !

Harry tenta d'apaiser le jeune homme, et s'approcha de lui pour l'emmener, mais celui-ci s'éloigna et se dirigea vers Hermione.

- Tu as changé ! Tu as fait de la magie noire, tu nous as menti et tu nous cache des choses, tu m'as attaquée. Tu as bien fait de te cacher ici finalement, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi !

Après avoir crié ces derniers mots, il s'engouffra dans l'escalier, le montant aussi vite que possible en laissant Harry stupéfait dans la cuisine.

- Je vais le calmer Mione, ca s'arrangera. Prends soin de toi, et rejoins-nous si ça ne va pas.

Le jeune homme prononça ces mots à toute vitesse avant de filer derrière Ron. Les bruits de leur cavalcade dans l'escalier résonnèrent dans la pièce, suivis des échos d'une dispute avant qu'elle n'entende la porte d'entrée claquer.

Hermione resta un moment figée à sa place, les yeux fixés sur l'escalier, les mains crispées sur le rebord de la table, qu'elle avait agrippé sans s'en rendre compte, avant de glisser au sol. Ses sanglots rompirent le silence, déclenchant la venue de Winky, qui tenta de lui parler et de lui faire lâcher le rebord de la table. Mais les efforts de l'elfe restèrent sans succès. Finalement un grincement interrompit son babillage, et la voix de l'ancien mangemort retentit dans la pièce.

- Crétin de Weasley !

En entendant ces mots, la jeune femme releva la tête, plissant les yeux pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose à travers ses larmes, et sursauta en apercevant seulement la porte du placard s'ouvrir toute seule.

- Cesser de pleurer Miss Granger, et enlevez moi ce fichu sort !

- Professeur ? Je… Oh… Désolée.

Elle bafouilla quelques mots, tenta de lever le sort de dissimulation, ne réussissant à le retirer qu'a son troisième essai et laissa glisser sa baguette au sol avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. L'homme l'observa quelques instants avant de lisser sa chemise, et se tourna vers l'elfe qui patientait près d'eux.

- Winky prépare du thé, et regarde si tu trouves de l'alcool dans une des caisses.

Après un coup d'œil dans la pièce, il finit par se diriger vers l'escalier. Il n'en revint que quelques minutes plus tard, une fiole de potion à la main, et verrouilla soigneusement la porte de la cuisine.

Avisant le thé déposé sur la table, et la bouteille de whisky pur feu, il déposa la potion près d'eux et s'assit lentement, en réfléchissant à la situation.

Finalement, il tira la tasse de thé vers lui, y versa une large rasade de whisky et s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme toujours recroquevillée au sol.

- Miss Granger… Essayez de vous reprendre et buvez ceci !

Il lui toucha légèrement le bras, tentant d'attirer son attention, et ne parvint à récolter qu'un nouveau sanglot. Soupirant d'énervement, il reposa la tasse en voyant qu'elle ne la prenait pas et la saisit par les épaules pour la redresser.

- Allons, relevez-vous donc. Ce n'est qu'un crétin et vous ne devriez pas prêter attention à ses imbécilités.

Réussissant à la relever à moitié, il la força à découvrir son visage, avant de prendre de nouveau la tasse de thé pour lui mettre entre les mains. Mais ses tremblements lui firent changer d'avis, et avant qu'elle n'en renverse une partie sur elle, il stabilisa l'objet et l'avança vers sa bouche. La première gorgée la fit tousser, et elle reprit quelques couleurs, mais alors qu'elle tentait d'éloigner la tasse, il l'incita à en boire de nouveau, ne la laissant tranquille qu'une fois la tasse vidée.

Les joues rouges, mouillées de larmes, les yeux gonflés, Hermione dévisagea son ancien professeur d'un air hébétée avant de baisser la tête, un peu plus calme qu'avant.

- Vous aviez besoin d'un traitement de choc. La potion calmante et le repos sont des luxes que nous ne pouvons pas nous offrir dans l'immédiat.

S'étant relevé, il la tira à sa suite avant de l'asseoir dans le fauteuil et de placer une chaise face à elle. S'installant rapidement, il chercha à croiser son regard, se demandant un instant s'il n'avait pas forcé sur la dose de whisky. Son manque de réaction le fit soupirer de nouveau et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Miss Granger !

Sa voix claqua, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui se remit à pleurer en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

Adossé à sa chaise, Rogue la regarda d'un air las, sans savoir par quel bout prendre la situation. Les paroles prononcées un peu plus tôt lui semblaient toujours résonner dans la pièce, mais il ne savait pas comment en discuter.

Finalement, il se releva pour prendre la potion qu'il avait délaissée un peu plus tôt, et la fit avaler à la jeune femme. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle s'endormait bien, il se tourna vers l'elfe qui guettait ses ordres.

- Winky, vérifie où sont ces deux crétins de Griffondor, sans te faire voir, et reviens m'informer.

Sans un murmure, la petite elfe transplana et le sorcier s'affaira dans la pièce, rangeant tout ce qu'il avait sorti dans les caisses, regroupant les livres et les bocaux d'ingrédients.

Il ne s'écoula que quelques minutes avant son retour, et elle s'empressa de rendre compte de sa mission.

- Winky les a vus, Maître, ils sont dans le parc devant la maison. Ils se disputent très fort.

- Bien, monte au premier étage et rassemble toutes nos affaires. Récupère ce qui est à toi également, et ramène tout ici. Nous ne pourrons pas rester ici. Et vérifie régulièrement ou ils sont, informe moi dès qu'ils quittent le parc

- Oui, Maître, Winky s'occupe de tout ça.

Il lui fallu près d'une demi-heure pour tout rassembler et ranger toutes leurs affaires près des sacs préparés par l'elfe. Finalement, satisfait d'avoir fini, Rogue s'installa à la table pour boire une tasse de café, en cherchant à organiser la suite.

Après un long moment de réflexion, il finit par se rapprocher de la jeune femme endormie, et la secoua légèrement pour la réveiller.

- Miss Granger, debout ! Il faut que nous parlions.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, le dévisageant d'un air surpris avant de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. En voyant les larmes apparaitre, l'ancien mangemort s'empressa de la saisir aux épaules pour la forcer à le regarder.

- Non ! Nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour que vous puissiez vous apitoyer sur votre sort. Il faut que nous parlions, et ensuite que nous partions.

Avalant péniblement sa salive, Hermione s'efforça de ne pas pleurer et détourna les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Après ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. Vous avez entendu Weasley non ? Ses parents s'attendaient qu'il revienne avec vous. D'ici peu, il y aura probablement un ou deux Weasley de plus à la porte, surement avec Potter, pour vérifier que vous n'êtes pas sous l'emprise d'un sort et pour vous ramener chez eux.

- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit-elle tristement, Ron croit que je fais de la magie noire.

- Le jeune Weasley est un crétin, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Mais ses parents pourraient parfaitement penser que vous êtes soumise à l'imperium.

La jeune femme regarda son interlocuteur en affichant un air hébété, bouche entrouverte, mettant plusieurs secondes à comprendre, et finit par baisser la tête sans rien dire.

- Miss Granger ?

- Je suis désolée, je pensais que vous seriez en sécurité ici.

- Avec les deux idiots qui vous suivent, c'était peu envisageable. Mais maintenant il va falloir partir rapidement. Tout est rangé, mais il faudra que vous réduisiez les caisses. Et il faut que l'on discute de la meilleure façon de partir d'ici, et surtout ou aller.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, cherchant à se reprendre tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Finalement, elle releva la tête, examinant son vis-à-vis.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul choix : le monde moldu.

- Je n'imaginais effectivement pas retourner dans le monde sorcier Miss Granger, mais je suis ravi de votre perspicacité.

Piquée au vif par le sarcasme présent dans la voix de l'ancien mangemort, elle se redressa, le défia du regard quelques instant avant de reprendre, sans voir la lueur narquoise dans ses yeux.

- La gare … Si on se mêle aux voyageurs, on peut passer inaperçus et prendre des chambres dans un hôtel pour ce soir.

- La gare ? Pourquoi pas … Et pour sortir d'ici ?

Les yeux fixés sur elle, il l'observa réfléchir, amusé de constater qu'une simple remarque méprisante pouvait la faire réagir et mettre de coté les événements précédents. Il resta silencieux alors qu'elle développait plusieurs idées à voix haute, ne l'interrompant qu'en voyant Winky revenir dans la pièce.

- Suffit Miss Granger. Winky, ou sont ils ?

- Winky les a vus partir Maître. Winky les a entendus parler du Terrier.

- Bien ! Miss Granger, réduisez les caisses et mettez tout dans votre sac. Winky, remets tes vêtements d'hier, et tu retournes à Poudlard. Tu resteras liée à moi, ajouta t-il en la voyant se mettre à trembler, mais tu ne dois pas le dire pour l'instant. Si on t'interroge, dis juste que Miss Granger n'avait plus besoin de toi. Je t'appellerai quand je le pourrai.

- Maître… Les vêtements ?

- Je ne te les donne pas, je t'ordonne juste de les mettre. Ne t'inquiète pas.

L'elfe ravala ses larmes, hochant doucement la tête, apparemment peu convaincue.

- Miss Granger ! Réduisez ces caisses ! Immédiatement !

La jeune femme, restée immobile, sursauta autant que l'elfe en entendant ce cri, et se précipita vers les caisses, jetant les sorts à toute vitesse.

- Winky je t'appellerai, je ne t'ai pas libérée et tu le sais. File maintenant.

Le craquement résonna dans la pièce, rendant le silence plus pesant, et il reporta son regard sur la jeune femme, qui se tenait prudemment derrière la table.

- Pas trop tôt, grommela-t-il en voyant que tout était rangé. Saisissant la cape d'invisibilité, il se dirigea vers l'escalier et lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'elle en montant les marches.

- Maintenant écoutez moi attentivement. Nous n'avons que quelques minutes, s'ils agissent comme les crétins qu'ils sont.

- Ce ne sont pas des crétins.

- Bien sûr que si ! Suffit. Quand vous ouvrirez la porte, prenez votre temps pour sortir, que je puisse sortir sans que cela se remarque. Vous partirez à droite, et au premier croisement à gauche. Et vous continuez pour les rues suivantes, alternez toujours 1ère rue à droite, et 1ère rue à gauche. Une dizaine de fois au moins. Marchez vite, mais ne courrez pas. Je resterai derrière vous et je vous rejoindrez plus tard. Arrêtez-vous dans un endroit discret quand vous en trouverez un, et mettez vous à l'abri en m'attendant.

Avisant son regard ahuri, il haussa un sourcil avant de s'immobiliser.

- Un problème pour comprendre ces explications, Miss Granger ?

- Non, non je comprends. Mais pourquoi…

- Cessez donc de discuter ! Ce luxe ne fait pas partie de nos options. Allez-vous faire ce que je vous ai expliqué ?

- Je… Oui oui, d'accord je le fais.

- Alors dépêchez-vous. Et ne vous retournez pas. Même s'ils reviennent !

Il lui lança le regard le plus noir possible en disant ces derniers mots, ne détournant les yeux qu'en la voyant hocher la tête. Finalement, il mit la cape autour de lui et tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte.

- Aller !

La lumière pénétra dans le hall, chassant les ombres et éclairant le visage de la jeune femme. Elle s'efforçait d'avoir l'air résolue, mais la rougeur de ses yeux, la crispation de ses lèvres montraient ses craintes et sa tristesse.

Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le perron, laissant le temps à son ancien professeur de se glisser dehors, et claqua la porte avant de descendre les quelques marches.

Rogue la suivit du regard, notant la raideur de sa démarche, et s'éloigna du perron pour se glisser dans l'ombre d'une maison proche. Profitant du calme de la rue, il l'observa attentivement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à vos parents pour choquer Weasley à ce point, mais nous aurons une discussion ce soir, Miss Granger. Et aussi sur les explications que vous avez données. Un ami… J'aurai décidément tout entendu en ce monde. »

Le bruit d'une discussion dans le parc attira son attention, et il se tourna vers le son. Un sourire sarcastique glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reconnaissait les jeunes gens qui se rassemblaient.

« Trop tard Potter ! »

- Elle est là-bas. Hermione ! Attends !

En entendant ces mots, l'ancien mangemort se redressa brusquement. Effectivement la jeune femme atteignait à peine le coin de la rue, et était bien visible. Sa démarche plus lente, et une hésitation, l'avertit qu'elle avait elle aussi entendu l'appel, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir s'arrêter, elle accéléra le pas et disparut dans l'autre rue.

Une silhouette passa devant lui, courant sur le trottoir comme pour rattraper la jeune femme, pendant que les Weasley s'approchaient du numéro 12. Sans réfléchir, l'homme leva sa baguette en direction du coureur et murmura quelques mots.

- Vestimentum secare !

Le bruit de déchirure lui parvint distinctement, et il s'autorisa un sourire méprisant, bien caché sous sa cape, en voyant sa cible perdre son pantalon en pleine rue. Avoir fait les frais de ce sort, bien des années auparavant, lui permettait maintenant de le réutiliser contre un autre Potter.

Il observa la chute du jeune homme, jubilant de la situation, et tendit l'oreille en voyant ses compagnons le rejoindre.

- Et ben Harry, tu te déshabilles en pleine rue maintenant ?

Le vêtement déchiré laissait voir un caleçon coloré, couvert de vifs d'or, qui fit pouffer les garçons.

- Oh ça va, je n'ai rien fait.

Examinant la longue déchirure, le jeune homme assis par terre fronça les sourcils, et regarda rapidement autour de lui.

- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que mon pantalon se déchire alors que j'essaye de rattraper Hermione ?

A ces mots, ils se redressèrent tous, regardant à leur tour les environs, et le plus âgé prit la parole :

- Rien ne dit que c'était Hermione, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée. Allons voir au QG, elle y est peut être encore. Et ne répare pas ça ici, si un moldu nous voit on aura des ennuis, ajouta-t-il en stoppant le geste du brun qui avait sorti sa baguette.

Après avoir relevé le jeune homme, il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, reprenant la direction du numéro 12, et n'aperçu pas le regard échangé entre son jeune frère et le survivant.

- Elle ne sera plus là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non Ron, je ne crois pas. Je suis sûr que c'était elle au coin de la rue. Elle a hésité quand je l'ai appelée.

L'ancien professeur avait surpris le regard entre les deux garçons, et l'échange de murmures, et il resta à peu de distance, pour essayer d'écouter la suite. Mais il ne pu que soupirer d'exaspération en entendant le plus âgé du groupe appeler les autres.

Il les suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de l'ancien QG de l'ordre. Et jubila en les voyant ressortir, tristes et pensifs, peu de temps après. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils avaient tous transplané, il s'éloigna lentement, prenant le même chemin que la jeune femme, tout en ressassant tout ce qu'il avait appris ce jour là.

Une ruelle sombre lui permit de se débarrasser de sa cape, après plus d'une demi-heure de marche, et il la rangea soigneusement dans le sac qu'il avait emporté avant de s'examiner. Ses habits moldus ne détonnaient pas, par rapport aux gens qu'il avait croisés, son sac non plus, bien qu'il soit plutôt inhabituel d'en voir en cuir. Après une hésitation, il transforma un bout de lacet qui trainait sur le sol en une fine lanière de cuir et s'attacha les cheveux, décidé à passer aussi inaperçu que possible.

Puis il se faufila hors de la ruelle, et reprit sa marche, pressant le pas en voyant les ombres s'allonger. Après avoir tourné une dizaine de fois, il ralenti légèrement, regardant autour de lui pour trouver une trace de la jeune femme qu'il suivait. En remarquant une impasse de l'autre coté de la rue, il s'y dirigea, plissant les yeux pour distinguer ce qu'il s'y trouvait, peu certain d'y trouver la sorcière.

Un sanglot interrompit ses réflexions et il s'y engouffra sans plus d'hésitations.

La vue de la forme recroquevillée au sol, cachée de la rue par une benne, l'arrêta un instant alors qu'il pinçait les lèvres de contrariété. Tout en réfléchissant, il examina la jeune femme, notant les bleus encore présents sur ses poignets découverts, la chevelure épaisse qui s'était échappée de son élastique, les tremblements de ses épaules alors qu'elle pleurait.

Finalement, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, il prit la parole, d'un ton sarcastique

- Cessez donc de pleurer Miss Granger, ca deviens agaçant. Et la situation n'est pas si désastreuse.

Un sursaut de la jeune femme le fit grimacer et il pesta intérieurement de voir qu'elle n'avait mis aucune protection autour d'elle. Regardant brièvement les alentours afin de vérifier que personne ne s'intéressait à eux, il ne la vit pas relever la tête et lui lancer un regard mauvais.

- Parlez pour vous, Professeur, vous n'avez pas d'amis avec qui vous fâcher, vous !

La rancœur s'entendait dans la voix de la sorcière, mais son visage reflétait autant la colère que la tristesse. Pourtant ces expressions s'évanouirent brusquement, remplacées par de la surprise, alors que son ancien professeur pâlissait brusquement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps un sarcasme l'avait atteint.

Il lui fallu quelques instant pour reprendre contenance, et il observa la sorcière qui rougissait sous son regard, les dents serrées, avant de se décider à parler.

- En effet, comme vous le dites si bien je n'ai pas d'ami. Mais il serait plus exact de dire que je n'en ai plus. Cependant, vu l'effet que vos amis ont sur vous, je vous assure que je suis parfaitement satisfait de la situation. Maintenant levez-vous, nous y allons.

Sans attendre qu'elle se lève, il fit demi-tour et quitta la ruelle, avançant à grands pas. La colère l'avait envahi et il lui fallu toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas exploser et prononcer des paroles impardonnables. Et la douleur qu'il ressentait ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Il avait eu des amis, il avait eu Lily et Albus. Et il avait perdu les deux.

Finalement il s'arrêta près d'un parc et inspira profondément, repoussant les souvenirs qui le submergeaient. Un reniflement lui confirma que la jeune femme l'avait suivi, et qu'elle n'avait probablement pas cessé de pleurer. Il observa les arbres derrière la grille, s'efforçant de respirer calmement, et se retourna lentement vers elle pour l'examiner. Essoufflée, les yeux et les joues rougis, ébouriffée et débraillée après son attente dans une ruelle crasseuse, elle n'était guère agréable à regarder. Et elle le regardait d'un air craintif, comme un chiot qui s'attend à être chassé après avoir fait une bêtise. Alors que c'était lui qui avait besoin d'elle, et qu'elle aurait pu partir à tout moment. Les mots qu'il avait entendu dans l'après-midi lui revinrent en mémoire, et il les retourna dans sa tête en essayant de comprendre. Elle avait parlé de lui comme d'un ami, et même s'il se doutait qu'elle l'avait dit ainsi pour convaincre Potter et Weasley, les mots avaient semblés étrangement vrais.

Après plusieurs minutes d'observation, pendant lesquelles elle avait baissé les yeux, il se rapprocha d'elle, repoussant sa réflexion à plus tard. Son mouvement avait attiré l'attention de la jeune femme et elle releva la tête en ouvrant la bouche pour parler.

- Pour une fois dans votre vie, taisez-vous Miss Granger ! Venez !

Elle referma précipitamment la bouche alors qu'il saisissait son bras et l'entrainait dans le parc, à moitié vide. Ils parcoururent quelques allées, rejoignant un coin désert, avant qu'il ne s'arrête et ne se tourne à nouveau vers elle.

- Ne bougez pas !

Mais malgré son ordre, elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer en le voyant sortir sa baguette et il lui saisit de nouveau le bras, un peu plus fortement.

- Par Salazar, n'êtes-vous donc pas capable d'obéir à un ordre aussi simple ?

Sans même attendre de réponse, il commença à agiter sa baguette devant elle, nettoyant ses vêtements, remontant vers son visage en faisant un nouveau sort, et finissant par en jeter un dernier sur ses cheveux. Il eut un sourire sarcastique en voyant son air surpris et rangea sa baguette dans sa manche en vérifiant que personne ne les avait vus.

- Bien, maintenant nous pouvons y aller. Et cette fois cessez de pleurer, j'apprécierai de ne pas avoir à recommencer.

Il s'amusa intérieurement de sa perplexité alors qu'elle observait ses vêtement, frôlait ses joues et tapotait ses cheveux, désormais convenablement attachés, puis fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la sortie. La fatigue et le manque d'énergie commençait à se faire sentir, et il n'avait qu'une envie, trouver un hôtel et s'isoler un peu. En remarquant une enseigne, un peu plus loin dans la rue, il prit cette direction, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois devant les marches menant à l'entrée pour que la jeune sorcière le rejoigne.

- Avez-vous assez d'argent moldu sur vous, Miss Granger ?

- J'ai vidé mon compte. Ca devrait suffire pour quelques jours.

- Bien ! Venez alors.

Il monta les marches alors que la jeune femme l'observait, encore sous le choc de sa prévenance dans le parc. Elle s'empressa de le rattraper alors qu'il passait la porte, sans paraitre vouloir l'attendre. Son attitude si changeante commençait à l'énerver et elle serra les dents pour ne pas risquer une autre dispute. Repoussant ses pensées et ses sentiments loin en elle, elle tenta de se composer un visage impassible, sans trace du chagrin qu'elle ressentait.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle distingua la silhouette de son ancien professeur, attendant de pouvoir parler au réceptionniste. S'approchant lentement, elle l'examina, notant le teint pâle, les mains légèrement tremblantes, n'interrompant son inspection qu'en entendant l'employé de l'hôtel les saluer.

S'approchant rapidement du comptoir, consciente que son ancien professeur la suivait de près elle salua le jeune homme, et réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il leur fallait.

- Nous aurions besoin de deux chambres s'il vous plaît. Si possible qui communiquent. Pour 2 ou 3 nuits au moins.

L'air gêné de son interlocuteur ne lui échappa pas et sa réponse confirma le problème.

- Je suis désolé Miss, mais nous n'avons plus qu'une seule chambre de disponible.

- En plein mois de mai vous êtes complets ? C'est assez inhabituel non ?

- Oh oui, c'est à cause de la convention qui a lieu à quelques rues d'ici. On a du monde pour toute la semaine.

- Ah. Et les hôtels alentours sont dans la même situation ? Ou avons-nous une chance d'en trouver un moins rempli ?

Après une hésitation le réceptionniste secoua la tête :

- Ca risque d'être pareil dans tout le quartier… Y'a des centaines de personne à … Eh ca va Monsieur ?

Hermione mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. Appuyé contre le mur, il était devenu encore plus pâle qu'avant, et glissait lentement vers le sol. Elle s'empressa de le retenir avant de regarder le jeune homme derrière le comptoir.

- Ca va aller, mon… oncle est un peu fatigué. On prend la chambre !

Le regard inquiet de son inquiet de son interlocuteur se fit suspicieux en entendant ses explications.

- Votre oncle ? Et vous allez partager une chambre ?

Il les regarda alternativement pendant quelques instants avant de se redresser.

- Je suis désolé Miss mais je ne crois pas pouvoir vous louer cette chambre. Vous devriez l'emmener à l'hôpital plutôt.

- Oubliettes ! Tout va bien, il n'y a pas de soucis. Nous venons juste vous louer une chambre au nom de … Sébastian Roche.

Dès qu'il eut rempli les papiers, elle s'empressa de lui prendre la clé des mains et entraina son ancien professeur vers l'escalier, repoussant la culpabilité que faisait naitre en elle le regard un peu vide du receptionniste.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle l'aida à s'allonger avant de fouiller son sac à la recherche de la caisse contenant les potions.

La vue du contenu la laissa sans voix. Quasiment toutes les fioles de potion étaient vides. Après un examen attentif, elle ne put que constater qu'il ne restait qu'une seule potion d'énergie.

- Non mais vous êtes complètement fou d'en avoir pris autant. Elles créent une dépendance, et leur efficacité diminue lorsque l'on en prend trop.

Le regard noir qu'elle reçut en réponse la fit grimacer mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux et continua de scruter le visage de l'homme allongé.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis Maître des potions, Miss Granger, je suis au courant.

- Mais vous les prenez quand même. C'est bien ce que je disais, vous êtes fou !

Se relevant brusquement, elle récupéra la caisse de potions et la porta sur la petite table qui se trouvait contre un mur. Après en avoir sorti une potion de régénération sanguine, elle la referma soigneusement et jeta un sort dessus.

- Que faites-vous ?

La voix était acerbe, mais elle finit sa tâche avant de revenir vers le lit.

- Je vous empêche de faire n'importe quoi. Prenez celle-là si vous voulez mais rien d'autre.

- Et vous pensez vraiment que jeter un sort de verrouillage si classique m'empêchera de me servir par moi-même ?

- Et vous pensez vraiment que je n'utilise que des sorts classiques ? Essayez donc dans ce cas.

En constatant qu'il ne faisait pas mine de prendre la potion qu'elle lui tendait, elle la déposa sur la table de nuit avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil pour le regarder faire.

Il fallu quelques minutes au sorcier pour se redresser et s'asseoir au bord du lit, mais il finit par y parvenir et tendit sa baguette vers la caisse de bois. Mais ni le sortilège d'attraction, ni le sort de déverrouillage ne fonctionnèrent. Un troisième sort n'eut pas plus de succès, et il finit par baisser son bras tremblant.

- Je vois que vous avez appris de nombreuses choses, Miss Granger. Avez-vous appris cela lorsque vous entrainiez à la magie noire sur vos parents ?

Le sourire que la jeune femme avait eu en voyant les échecs de son professeur disparu instantanément et c'est elle qui, cette fois, le fusilla du regard.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour mes parents. Tout comme pour ces potions.

Elle se força à respirer calmement avant de se relever.

- Vous aurez besoin de cette potion demain pour aller à Poudlard. D'ici là vous vous en passerez. Maintenant vous restez la, je vais aller acheter à manger.

La main qui saisit son bras la déséquilibra au moment ou elle passait près du lit, et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

- Legilimens !

Le souvenir de ses parents était bien présent dans ses pensées, et le moment ou elle avait du les ensorceler défila sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher. Ce n'est qu'en entendant à nouveau le cri de son père, à l'instant où il avait compris ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle réussit à évoquer un autre souvenir.

Finalement, la présence dans sa tête se retira, et elle croisa le regard de son ancien professeur. Incapable de déchiffrer son expression, elle détourna les yeux en sentant les larmes venir. Depuis des mois elle se forçait à repousser ce souvenir et aujourd'hui elle avait été forcée de le revivre.

Se glissant vers le bout du lit, elle s'assit lentement, en essayant de maîtriser la nausée qui l'envahissait.

- Vous êtes un connard !

- Je ne m'en suis jamais caché, Miss Granger. Mais dans le cas présent je n'ai pas agit simplement pour vous faire souffrir : je devais savoir à quel point vous vous étiez approchée de la magie noire, c'est tout.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, sentant qu'il l'observait. Après avoir listé mentalement tous les sorts douloureux qu'elle pourrait lui envoyer, elle se força à se redresser. Peu désireuse de lui laisser voir à quel point ce qu'il avait fait l'avait touchée, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre après avoir ramassé son sac.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner juste avant de sortir. Appuyé à la tête du lit, le teint pâle et maladif, une expression revêche sur le visage et les yeux fixés sur elle. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

- Vous n'en croyez surement pas un mot mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

L'espace d'un instant elle eut l'impression que son regard s'adoucissait mais son visage était trop indéchiffrable pour qu'elle en fût certaine.

- Faites-moi penser à vous donner une leçon d'occlumencie ce soir.

Il se détourna en prononçant ces mots alors qu'elle restait figée, la main sur la poignée. En constatant qu'il lui avait tourné le dos, elle quitta la pièce en se demandant si sa proposition était une façon de s'excuser de son acte.


End file.
